The Children Of The Smith and The Green Mother
by sarenelsoria
Summary: Mahal and Yavanna created Hobbits. In order to save Thorin and his family, Bilbo decides to ask Mahal for his strength to see him through the battle. After the battle he becomes able to sing to stone and sense the thoughts and feeling of other Dwarrow. He and Thorin must work on forgiving one another, as they have a daughter to think of and their actions no longer effect only them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

All around Bilbo was chaos legions of orcs, goblins and wargs battled against dwarves, elves and men. He might be able to escape himself, but he knew that his soul bond would fight until his last breath. For his people, for his kingdom and to avenge the deaths of his kinsfolk. Bilbo therefore had no choice, because living without one's soul bond alive, was a fate worse than death. He would do everything in his power to protect his soul bond from harm, even though Thorin now hated him. There was nothing Bilbo wouldn't do for that dwarf, even if it meant never talking with his kin and banishment from the Shire, he would do it. For a life without Thorin was no life at all.

"All Father hear my plea, allow me your blessing, allow me to use the strength of my kin and the wisdom of my ancestors. Allow me to join with those in the halls, so that I might protect myself and defend others. I know the sacrifice and I willingly make it. From this day until my last, I shall only speak the tongue of the All Father and I shall no longer sense the ground under my feet, instead sensing only rock. My hands shall not make plants bloom and grow, but instead craft things of wonder. I surrender myself to you All father, do with me what you will." Bilbo said and shuddered as the power filled him, he felt his beard lengthen growing at a rapid rate, as the hair on his feet shortened.

He let out a roar of anger and defiance and attacked with his sword. He hacked through flesh hearing the screams of his enemies, feeling the blood coating his entire body. He found two axes grasped in the hands of a dead dwarf and grabbed them from the body, continuing to cut his way through his enemies, determined to find his soul bond and save those that were the kin of his heart. The enemy started to avoid him, attempting to flee, but they would find no escape this day. He let out a snarl and continued to cut his way through his foes, until he stood beside his one. Thorin stared in shock at him, this feral being that Bilbo had become. Bilbo roared his challenge as he raced forward, towards Azog.

"Bilbo No!'" Thorin said but it was too late, for Azog had spotted the hobbit and laughed, saying something that sounded demeaning in black speech. Bilbo moved between Azog's legs, the attempt to block him and strike at him coming too slow. Thorin stared at the hobbit, as Bilbo clove Azog in two and then continued on through more goblins that Fili and Kili had been fighting. The hobbit clearly had gone battle mad, but Thorin had no idea that Bilbo could fight as he did, as a dwarven warrior who was skilled with axes would. He always kept two on him, but picked up more as he went throwing them seemingly effortlessly in a well timed precision that took years to master. Bolg appeared then furious at his father's death and determined to kill the hobbit in retribution. However Bilbo moved so quickly that Bolg could not strike a blow, a few goblins tried to sneak up on the hobbit from behind and were quickly killed, while the hobbit continued to fight Bolg, clearly waiting for an opening. He saw his opportunity finally after tiring Bolg and struck, his axe flew directly into Bolg's throat.

The orcs stared as the son of their leader collapsed with a gurgling noise clutching at his throat, before running for their lives. A moment later the hobbit crumpled to the ground and Fili and Kili stared at what they assumed to be the dwarf to have saved them. He was covered in blood from head to foot and unconscious though he was snoring loudly enough to show that he still lived.

Together they took the dwarf back to the healers and laid him down in front. "Do all you can for him he saved our lives."

"Bilbo!" They stared at their Uncle who came running towards them.

"Bilbo?" Kili asked.

"I don't know how but that's Bilbo." Thorin said his face white as a sheet, as the healers examined the hobbit.

"He doesn't appear to be injured, the blood isn't his own. I believe this to be some sort of battle fatigue. If he doesn't wake up in the next twelve hours bring him back to the healing tents or call for one of us. I am glad that you have all made it through the battle, are you wounded at all?"

"I and my sister sons are well thank you for your concern." Thorin said distractedly staring at the hobbit. "He will be taken to my tent, do all you can for the injured and tally the dead so that their families might know that they are among the fallen." Thorin instructed and the healers nodded. "I will be in my tent if you have need of me." Thorin added and walked with Fili and Kili to his tent, he couldn't think from the worry and shock, for Bilbo now had a beard and long hair when before he had hair that hadn't reached past his shoulders. The hobbit's battle ability had also shocked Thorin, though there were some stories of dwarves that lost themselves in battle and became fierce warriors, Thorin had never met anyone that completely succumbed to the battle fever before. Weariness after battle was not foreign to Thorin, but those who succumbed to battle fever sometimes didn't wake for weeks or months. Some though uninjured died from exhaustion and so although there was nothing physically wrong with the hobbit, Thorin couldn't bring himself to leave Bilbo's side. He sent for a towel and washcloth and started washing the blood from Bilbo's body; the hobbit didn't so much as twitch as Thorin washed off the blood. He had to also remove Bilbo's clothing and had clean but dwarven clothes replace the ruined clothing. He was careful to try to preserve the hobbit's modesty, but he doubted that the fastidious hobbit would enjoy being covered in blood and bloody clothing. He hesitated before having a servant deliver a washbasin and carefully washed Bilbo's hair.

Only when the hobbit was fully clean and dressed once more, did Thorin tend to himself, before resuming his vigil over Bilbo. People came and went, but as the days passed Thorin barely registered them. He had to stay there, to hear the hobbit's breathing to see his chest moving up and down. He had to be there when Bilbo finally awoke, because he would wake, he had to wake. Thorin stared at the hobbit and held his hand, letting go only when the healers needed to care for him. Thorin would have done it himself, save he had no idea of how to properly care for Bilbo and the healers were providing him with the best care possible. Thorin had plenty of time to think, to curse how blind he had been, how lost to gold madness and greed. He had nearly killed his One and then Bilbo had gone into battle. If Bilbo had made one wrong move, he might have died and Thorin would have been alone for the rest of his days. As it was Thorin refused to face the thought that Bilbo might not wake again, simply focusing on his breathing.

He continued to watch over the hobbit, remembering only to eat when food was thrust in his hands. Several of his company visited and told him that he should rest, his sister sons begged him to even. He couldn't just sleep when Bilbo might be dying. The hobbit was much thinner than he had been at the start of their journey and he had somehow changed his appearance. Thorin thought Bilbo's beard to be handsome, but it concerned him because he didn't understand how or why it had happened. No race on Middle Earth could grow a beard like that so quickly naturally. Some strange force was at work, a force that Thorin didn't understand and was fearful that it was somehow taking Bilbo away from him.

The Company was concerned as well about Bilbo, but Thorin as well, the dwarf didn't sleep and although he ate when he was given food, he didn't seem to truly see that they were there. Any suggestion or comment they made was met with silence, as Thorin continued to stare at Bilbo, looking for any sign of a change.

"I understand what its like to worry for your One, but this is ridiculous." Gloin said one day inside Thorin's tent. "He should at least try to sleep for a little while. Bilbo will be fine and we would watch over him, but not only does he not hear us when we tell him to get rest, he doesn't speak to anyone, its as though he's shut down, as though Bilbo were already dead."

"Thror was much the same when his wife caught a fever, once she passed he was never the same." Balin said. "I was young at the time, but I remember."

"Aye we might be a bit thick headed, but when we give our hearts to someone, we love passionately even for dwarrows, but this isn't normal. There must be something we can do." Gloin said. "I love my wife, but I would think that I would have enough sense to sleep, if she was in a bad way, at least get a few hours every now and then. When she was pregnant with Gimli."

"Not this story again!" Kili groaned. "I love you cousin and Gimli, but if I have to hear you tell of his birth one more time, I'll hurl on your tunic." He said and everyone laughed.

"Perhaps we might induce sleep with a sedative, no one should go without sleeping as long as Thorin has, perhaps the rest might help snap him out of whatever reverie he's trapped in." Oin said.

"I doubt Thorin would agree to that." Fili said and Oin frowned.

"Well he doesn't have to, he still eats when we bring him food and ale, and we can simply give him something to allow him to sleep."

"He wouldn't forgive us drugging him if he was in his right mind." Fili said.

"But he's not and some people have died from the waiting for a One to recover. Their One recovers in time, but finds that their spouse had died waiting for them to awaken. Its fairly rare for a dwarf to enter such reveries but it does happen and I will do anything in my power to ensure the well being of Thorin." Oin stated and Fili stared at his Uncle before nodding.

"Do it then." Fili said. "But don't move him, I don't wish him to react negatively if he wakes and he doesn't see Bilbo."

"It might be best to have him sleep for a few days, to ensure he recovers his strength. Once asleep he might not awaken for a while anyway, but with such things it is better to ensure the safety of the patient." Oin said and everyone nodded, a short while later Oin added some sleeping powder to a bowl of stew and set it into Thorin's hands. When he began to eat, it was clear that Thorin wasn't listening to a word they were saying. He wasn't even half finished, when the spoon dropped from his fingers and he started to snore. Oin collected the bowl and spoon, while the others watched Thorin and Bilbo sleep for a while.

"We should get back to what needs to be done, we should move them back into Erebor however as it is getting colder and colder in that tent as winter comes." Balin said and the others nodded, together they left the tent and went back to their respective work, as several servants moved both Bilbo and Thorin into Erebor.

Bilbo woke slowly, the first thing he heard was loud snoring and he licked his lips, as he realized he was thirsty. He groaned, feeling as though he'd been kicked by a pony, or rolled in a barrel. He felt tired and hungry, but more than that he was confused. Where was he, the last thing he remembered was the Orcs coming and his decision to call upon Father Smith and take the blessing he offered. Tears came to Bilbo's eyes when he thought of never filling the way growing things rejoiced in the soil. He would never again be able to speak to flowers or coax them into full blossom. He would never again feel the wind on his hairy toes. He had been blessed with the father's gift and lost the mother's, but if his friend's survived the battle, the price had been worth it.

He would be able to feel stone instead of earth, to hear it sing to him as it sang to the father of his race, but he would no longer feel the comfort of the soil and plants as his mother did. He sobbed in earnest then, for all he had lost and all he had gained, as well as the pain of the transition to one who was blessed by the Father rather than the Mother.

Bilbo realized he felt someone's hand resting in his own and opened his eyes to stare at Thorin, who was asleep in a chair, his head bent forward at an uncomfortable angle. "You silly dwarf, you must have been watching over me, I wonder how long its been, since the battle. I should go find some food and see about getting a pain potion, I doubt that you will wake for a while yet." He said and stood, though his body was sore, it was much stronger than it had been before and Bilbo found he was able to lift Thorin easily enough. He deposited the dwarf in the bed, determining that it was large enough for the both of them. He had yet to forgive Thorin, but their hearts were bound together and so there would never be any parting for either of them save death. He needed to be around Thorin, craved it with his soul, but that didn't mean he wanted to be around the dwarf.

Bilbo walked from the room and smiled at several guards that stared at him in shock. "You should not be moving about, it has been nearly a month since the battle, and your body should have a chance to heal. I will fetch a healer and they will ensure that you are well."

"I thank you for your concern but I'm fine, its normal to sleep for a few weeks, after accepting the Father's Gifts." Bilbo said and smiled. "Though I wouldn't mind a pain potion, I won't let a bunch of healers poke and prod at me. Of course I'll explain about my people and what happened and why, but there's no need for me to be examined."

"Respectfully everyone else would disagree your Lordship."

"I'm not a Lord, wherever did you get that idea."

"Your One is the King, is he not?"

"Yes, Thorin is my soul bound though we never truly formalized or even talked about our bond. What does that have to do with the price of Old Toby in Tooksburrogh?" Bilbo asked as he sighed and set himself on the bed. "If you don't wish for me to move, I won't I am rather sore, but I need food and a pain potion and not to be gawked at like most people do, when someone declares themselves a son of Father Smith."

"Your creator was Mahal?" One of the guards demanded and Bilbo nodded.

"And his lady wife, though most of my people prefer the Mother's Mercy, rather than the Father's Strength. We are of course allowed to choose between the two, though we are born with one and may petition our creators for the other once. We cannot choose more than once, my appearance as I am now will be how I..." Bilbo trailed off as his feet moved off the rugs and onto the stone. He could feel it under his feet, connecting him deep down till he reached the molten rock at the center of the earth. He gasped stretching out his senses and smiled when he felt the gems inside the stone, each sang with a different song and welcomed his presence. There were others as well and Bilbo smiled, it was just like the Shire, the way the earth, flowers and hobbits were all connected to one another. It was different but also the same and Bilbo felt his heart lighten as he started to sing along with the songs the others were singing. Some of the stronger one paused in their song seeming startled of Bilbo's own strength and he sent a wave of reassurance through the stone to them. He smiled finding his friends and sending them feeling of welcome and happiness. Bilbo had always been strongly tied to the soil, now he was just as strongly tied to the stone and he had an entire mountain to explore. He laughed in delight as he moved through the rock sensing all around him, until someone gently put a hand to his shoulder.

"Bilbo?" Someone asked and Bilbo smiled, reigning in his senses until he felt Kili's surface emotions, concern for him, as well as a bit of fear.

"I'm fine Kili, just getting used to the sense of the mountain, its beautiful."

"You can sense it?" Kili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I sense strongly and I can hear the mountain's song and feel inside of it. As I can feel inside of you, but its impolite to sense past surface emotions." Bilbo said and smiled at him, before spotting the healer. "Excellent, did you bring the potion I asked for then?" Bilbo asked the startled dwarf. "Nothing to dull the senses, but some willow bark would be truly appreciated right about now."

"You are gifted with **The singing?** You are not dwarven, how is this possible?"

"Well we could exchange creation stories, but lets just say that dwarves are the first race Mahal had a hand in making and my race is the second." Bilbo said and nodded his thanks as the healer handed him some willow bark. "We are also children of the Green Mother, but to have both their powers running through us would be too much and lead to madness in a mortal. So as any good parents, they came up with a way that we might either choose the Mother's Mercy, or the Father's Strength. Most hobbits prefer the mother to the father, as we seldom war and do not need to rely upon his strength often. Though a hobbit might choose to ask the Father to lend His strength. I did so and that is how I transitioned from being like the Mother, to being like the Father. The changes wrought are physically demanding, so it was perfectly natural for me to sleep as long as I did. I'm sorry if I worried everyone, but my body needed time to recover and it usually takes about a month for someone to recover from accepting the blessing of the Father." Bilbo said and smiled. "I am truly fine however and I would like to leave these chambers at once."

"Thorin has been very worried about you, we had to drug him to sleep and he won't speak to anyone."

"I will not see Thorin, what was done cannot be undone. I would like to stay here however, if you would permit it, but I refuse to be abused by my soul bond and to have the threat of that abuse hanging over my head. I will not stay here in the hope that Thorin was fully recovered. He has threatened my life once and he won't be given the opportunity a second time." Bilbo stated and Kili stared at him.

"But your his One."

"And he is mine, being a part may be hard on both of us, but staying with him is impossible after what he has done."

"What he has done? You were the one who stole the Arkenstone and declared him unfit to rule his people. You were the one that betrayed him first, but that does not excuse Uncle's actions. Still you cannot expect a gold maddened dwarrow to react well to betrayal."

"I expected my One to understand that I was attempting to save him and the rest of us from either a bloody end by elvan arrows or slow starvation. You cannot eat gold and it seemed as though I was the only one who was thinking clearly, the rest of you were song struck. Lost in the beauty of the gold and there is no shame in that, but in order to live one needs to eat and you cannot eat gold or rocks, regardless of how beautiful they might be. I will not stay with a dwarf who I fear will either harm me, or kill me if he gets angry with me. I refuse to be the husband of an abuser and you may try to explain it away, but I had the mark of his fingers along my neck when we went into battle." Bilbo said. "Leave and allow me to grab my things and find quarters elsewhere, or we can fight, only I won't know when to stop, nor will I be able to be reasoned with."

"Very well if you are that desperate to get away from him, you may leave, but at least wait until he wakes."

"I will not remain in a room with him, is my banishment rescinded, can I stay here or should I seek shelter elsewhere?"

"You were brought here, of course you may stay here." Kili said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you, now I will gather my things and depart." Bilbo said and closed the door behind him, he set to gathering his things, before removing several hairs from Thorin's head and putting it into a bag with the rest of his belongings. He might not forgive Thorin, but that didn't mean he didn't wish for a child and as it was Thorin was the only one that Bilbo could have a child with. Thorin didn't deserve to know his child, nor did he deserve to talk with Bilbo about such things, he had lost all rights to Bilbo's body when he had held him over the castle wall.

Bilbo finished packing and followed his stone sense to a chamber he found to be empty. The small home Bilbo found himself in was full of dust and it seemed as though the dwarves hadn't got to the tunnels Bilbo was in yet. A cup and a plate filled with the remains of a meal sat on a table. Four chairs sat opposite one another and Bilbo tested the strength of them, they were made of metal and therefore made to last. They had weathered the past one hundred and sixty years surprisingly well. He then explored the rest of the chambers. He found some dishes as well as old food and three further rooms, two, which seemed to be for a baby and a young child as well as a privy. It was fairly clear that he would have to get new furniture, as all the furniture in the house was unusable after so long, the only thing that had truly been salvageable were the bed frames and the cradle. He sighed and walked up and down the tunnels looking into the other rooms but the only thing he found was some gold, silver and copper coins. When he had gotten a fairly nice pile of coins together he put up his hood and went to the market. There he bought a couch, food and a mattress, having a dwarf load it into a cart for him, with a horse pulling it. " **Bring the horse back by tonight, or you loose the extra coins you gave me for her and the cart.** " The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded, surprised that he could understand him, but then again he had gained the ability to speak in the tongue of the Father, when he had lost the ability to speak in Mother Tongue, such was always the case with those that accepted the Father's gift of strength.

 **"I will bring it back to you before sunset, it was a pleasure doing business with you."** Bilbo said and smiled at the man as he took the cart and the horse back to his room. First he cleaned the room, before putting away the supplies and bringing the cart back to the merchant. He then walked back to his quarters and ate a simple dinner of bread and cheese, having no time for anything else. He rested for a while in the bed before he felt his sense prickle with awareness and urge to make something, just as he would get the desire to garden sometimes in the past. He took a large stone and stone carving tools he found in one of the other houses in the tunnel he was in. He then set to carving, first to be formed was the face, the face of a small child, which emerged from the stone, and she would have his eyes and Thorin's hair and mouth. Her ears were from Thorin and Bilbo smiled to see her face. She was beautiful and she was his. He continued to carve through the night until a young girl lay carved on his floor.

He set his hand on her forehead, before getting out the bag of hair and cutting some of his own. "Father accept this sacrifice and in return breath the breath of life into my daughter. Allow her to love, to laugh, to play, to have her cares be few and her joys be many. Allow her to be a credit to you and your lady wife and to serve you in the days to come. She is a child created out of the bond between her fathers, a child forged from love and the desire to have a child to follow after I am gone." Bilbo said and the hair vanished, as the stone cracked and the girl started to cry. Bilbo smiled down at her, as she reached for him. " **Sweetheart it is alright, I am your Daddy, I am here. I know the world is new and scary, but you are loved and you are fine. I'm sorry I forgot to get you clothes, my dear heart, but I was so eager to see you, I could not wait."**

 **"Daddy! I'm Tris, I'm hungry.** " The little girl said and Bilbo laughed combing a hand through her hair.

" **Then lets get you something to eat my pebble, one of my tunics will serve as a dress for you, before we get you clothes at the market, you can pick out anything you want to wear at the market."** Bilbo said and the little girl nodded, those that newly came out of the stone knew little of the world, but knew enough to see to their needs. Sometimes the Father told them some of his wisdom, other times he left much up to the parents of the child. Bilbo could see the intelligence in his child's eyes.

" **Daddy can we look around at the market, after you get my clothes?"** The child asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **Of course little one, now lets have breakfast."** Bilbo said and set out two bowls full of porridge, the child copied Bilbo's motions and squirmed when he wiped at her face. " **Hold still now sweetness, you have some oatmeal on your face."**

 **"It tickles Daddy."** The girl protested looking put out and Bilbo laughed, she looked so much like Thorin in that moment, that he couldn't help it. " **Its not funny."**

 **"Of course its not, why don't you wipe your own face then?"** Bilbo asked and the little girl nodded, wiping her face, before returning to her meal. Bilbo smiled and got out his coin purse and traveling cloak, putting the child on one hip as they walked to the market. Tris asked questions constantly in wonder at the world around her and Bilbo explained to the best of his ability.

They reached the market and Bilbo went to a stall full of children's clothing. " **Looking for family, best to be prepared when they come in a few days time."**

 **"No he's looking for me."** Tris said poking her head from the cloak.

" **I wished to arrive early and get settled here.** " Bilbo told the merchant who nodded, as Tris picked out several pairs of pants, as well as dresses, which seemed to be in her size. " **Could she try them on, to make sure they fit alright."**

 **"You are blessed with a beautiful daughter, hello little one, what's your name?"**

 **"Daddy calls me his sweetness, but I'm..."**

 **"Thermopis, her mother was a hobbit, but she died in the birthing bed."**

 **"A hobbit, like the king's One?"** The merchant asked and Bilbo nodded, as Tris changed, Bilbo was glad that Tris allowed him to tell such a story without giving him away, or asking questions. Tris knew that she had been carved from stone and there had been no mother with her, she also most likely knew that she had two daddies and would be able to recognize her other father, if she saw him. His daughter trusted him and was already smart enough to know not to question his story. He smiled as she finished picking up her clothes and. He helped her as she put them on and grinned at him. She twirled in the slightly oversized dress and giggled. Bilbo laughed and scooped her up in his arms, tossing her in the air, before he caught her and gently tickled her sides.

" **Again Daddy, toss me again!"** Tris demanded and Bilbo laughed tossing her in the air one more time, before paying for the clothes he had bought.

" **Now lets go find you a doll, such a pretty little girl should have a dolly of her own and some beads for her hair."** Bilbo said and Tris grinned.

" **You're gonna get me beads Daddy, like he wears?"** The little girl asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Of course and I'll get a set for myself as well."** Bilbo said and the girl smiled, as they walked together, first to a dwarf selling sets of carved beads. Bilbo got two simple sets etched with the rune signs for good luck, prosperity and happiness.

" **These are pretty, can we get these?"** Tris asked and Bilbo paled at the small gemstones set into the clay beads.

" **Maybe when you're older, you should have plain sets for now, so they will be easy to replace, if you loose them."** Bilbo said and his daughter nodded. Bilbo smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, also buying a book on braiding. He then walked with his daughter to where a merchant had set out several toys for sale.

" **You can choose two toys."** Bilbo said and smiled when his daughter chose a dwarven warrior and a dwarven lady, he paid for both toys and got a card deck as well, to teach her some of her numbers and help her learn how to count. " **Do you have any children's books?"**

 **"Aye we have books, but they are expensive."**

 **"That's alright."**

Bilbo assured the dwarf and bought the books he had in stock. Bilbo then froze when he saw Dwalin striding down the road.

" **Hello little one, what's your name?"** He stopped to ask her and Bilbo smiled, trust Dwalin to have a soft spot for children. Tris looked from Bilbo to the dwarf, before she smiled.

" **Thermopis, but Daddy calls me Tris.** **Mama was a hobbit, but she's gone to the Lady's Garden now."**

 **"I am sorry for your loss young one."**

 **"I didn't know her, I just know Daddy, my Daddy is the best, and he just got me a lady and a warrior!"** Tris said and thrust her dolls forward. " **See!"** Dwalin smiled at the child.

" **And you, what is your name?"** Dwalin asked and Bilbo stared at Dwalin a moment, realizing that there was no way that Dwalin wouldn't recognize his voice.

" **Bilbo, I haven't changed so much that you wouldn't recognize me and this is my daughter."**

 **"How?"** Dwalin demanded and Bilbo shrugged.

" **The usual way, two people's souls connect and from that connection new life is created."**

 **"But she's at least twelve years old Bilbo!"**

 **"Aye that's how the Father wished her to be carved, surely you know how you were created."**

 **"She was carved by Mahal?"**

 **"She was carved by me, she's my daughter."**

 **"But she's Thorin's too."**

 **"He has no claim to her, he might have had a hand in her birth, but that does not make him her father."**

 **"Why Bilbo?"**

 **"Why did I carve her? One does not deny the requests of the All Father."** Bilbo stated simply. " **And I always wanted children anyway."**

 **"What did Daddy do, to make you mad?"**

 **"Your daddy hurt me and I'm not going to let him hurt me again, or you my pebble."** Bilbo assured his daughter stroking a hand through her hair.

" **No one will harm you ever, you have my word Tris, daughter of Bilbo."** Dwalin said and bowed to Tris who giggled and smiled at him. " **If you will not allow Thorin to see her, will you allow her other family to?"**

 **"Of course she can see them, but not Thorin, I don't want her around him. Tris this is Uncle Dwalin."**

" **Hello Uncle Dwalin, you have a really big axe, are you a warrior?"**

 **"Indeed I am little one, would you like to ride on my back, I could take you to see your cousins, if that's alright with your father."**

 **"Of course, I'd love to see some of the Company again, but don't try to keep us somewhere we don't want to be, there are always ways out of places, for those that are stone blessed."**

Bilbo said and Dwalin laughed.

" **Aye I know, how did you come to speak our tongue?"**

 **"When I asked for the Father's Blessing, I was also able to speak his tongue, as does my daughter. Most other hobbits know that the Father Tongue is a language as much as the Mother Tongue, but neither can be taught to us, if we try we aren't able to understand them. The words blend together and sound incomprehensible to us. I can still of course speak common and elfish, but our little ones speak either Mother Tongue or Father Tongue when they come into this world."**

 **"And they are always so old?"** Dwalin asked.

" **Not always it depends upon what the parents feel when they get the urge to carve a child out of stone, or mold a child out of clay."**

 **"We were never given the knowledge of how to carve dwarves into being, our children are born in the same way that the children of men are. Despite the fact that for every three dwarves, one dwarrowdam is born. If you could impart the knowledge, many could have families that could not before."**

 **"I will ask Father Smith if he decides to visit me in my dreams. He seldom does, so I believe he approves of the way I am living my life and has no wisdom to impart about my actions."**

 **"Mahal visits you in dreams?"** Dwalin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

" **Doesn't he visit you, you are of your people's royal line, that means you must have a powerful stone sense."**

 **"I'm about average actually, Durin the First picked his first son to follow him and so it went down the line to the current ruler of the Longbeards and Durin's folk."**

 **"Ah I see, so you chose through right of birth, rather than right of connection with the gifts of the parents."** Bilbo said and nodded in understanding. " **In the beginning there were fourteen hobbits, which is why fourteen is considered to be a lucky number for our people. Our parents gave us names and once the first fourteen were grown, our parents allowed us to govern ourselves and choose a leader from among us. We decided ultimately that the one with the strongest gift among us should rule and so Fantrabris Took was chosen to lead our people. As the years went by and more of us were born, we needed formal rule less and less, so the position of Thain became one who gave wise council and led during times of great peril. He was chosen as someone who descended through the original line, and had great power as well as great wisdom. After many years there was also less need for father's protection so those hobbit families that were born with the Father's Gift rather than the mothers, slowly chose to ask for her blessing instead of Fathers. Father wasn't angry by this, because he loves Mother and he understood why his children would wish to be like her. He still gave us council in dreams when we had need of it and he assured us that he was fine with the choices that his children had made. So more hobbits were born and more went back to the earth, or to the stone, until I was born and decided to go on an adventure with some of my Creator Kin. In doing so, I lost the chance to lead my people, but I thought I would have been rather horrible at it anyway. I'm too flighty to lead anyone, that's what my mother used to say, always looking for elves or dwarves..."**

 **"You could have lead your people, you are of the royal line."**

 **"There is no royal line in the Shire not anymore, but the current Thain is my grandfather, who unfortunately is not in good health. It was most irresponsible for me to leave at such a time and the next Thain will be chosen soon and it will not be me, which is something that I am perfectly fine with. I tried to be dependable and respectable and I was miserable, everyone could see it, even Father Smith, but I was determined to be like my Da after he and Ma died. It wasn't who I was however and sooner or later that would have become clear to me, it was just sooner than expected as you knocked on my door. Fourteen is a lucky number for my people and I felt that the quest would not fail and I wished to help you, so I went with you and here were are today."** Bilbo said and smiled at his daughter who had been listening as well.

" **We aren't like the other hobbits Daddy, cause we can do what Father Smith can."**

 **"Yes, my pretty pebble you are a bright girl to understand so much, for one so young. The rest of my kin can sing to plants and have them grow big and strong, as well as have the most delicious fruit. Where as you and I can sense the stone under our feet and feel the people who live in the stone. As you grow older I will teach you how to control your stone sense and how to use the gifts you were given by Father Smith."** Bilbo promised his daughter and the child nodded.

" **Thank you Daddy, but why can't I see my other Daddy?"**

 **"I told you that it was because he was mean to me and I'm afraid of him being mean to you as well. I will not explain further until you are older, but this is your Uncle Dwalin."**

 **"Actually I'm her distant cousin."**

 **"I consider you to be her Uncle, as you share a kinship with her other Daddy and you two are close. Such is the way of things in the Shire, most of us have always been related to the rest, but only those the parents are close to are considered Uncles or Aunts. My mother had nine brothers and sisters, but I only had eight Uncles and seven aunts growing up, some of which were actually cousins by relation. I know its confusing to you, but I want the company to be honorary Uncles to my daughter and their spouses to be their Aunts or Uncles as well."**

 **"You know that some of us aren't married to women then, or will not marry women."** Dwalin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **It doesn't matter in my culture and I assumed that it didn't matter in yours either. Some men take issue with other men sharing their lives together, but Hobbits have always considered love to be love, in all its forms. I look forward to meeting the Ones of the company, goodness knows I've heard enough about Gloin's wife to feel as though I know the woman."** Bilbo said and Dwalin laughed.

" **Why will you allow me to be with the child, but not Thorin?"**

 **"You have never harmed me Dwalin, Thorin has and I won't be giving him another opportunity to harm me, or my child. As I created her she's mine, though she belongs to herself as well, as all children do."**

 **"Even if he was mean to you, I'd like to meet him. He's my Daddy, he won't be mean to me."**

 **"Oh my Amethyst you can't know that, I thought he would never harm me, but he did hurt me quite badly. I will never let anyone harm you."**

 **"You can't promise that Daddy, it will be okay, if I don't like him, then I won't see him again and Uncle Dwalin will protect me."** Tris said and gazed adoringly up at her Uncle. " **Please Daddy, I want to see my other Daddy, he helped create me, I can feel it."**

 **"He may have had a hand indirectly with your creation, but I don't feel comfortable with you seeing him."**

 **"Please Daddy?"**

 **"How about meeting your cousins instead, they are good young men and funny, they are also fond of playing tricks and they will love you dearly."** Bilbo said in an attempt to divert his daughter's attention, as he could sense she was very upset and longed for her other father.

" **Can't you let Tris see Thorin, if only for a moment?"** Dwalin asked and Bilbo shook his head.

" **I will not risk the safety of my daughter, or myself and that is final. I am her carver and I will have final say in what is best for her."**

 **"What is best for her is to meet Thorin and for you to be a family!"**

 **"It is not family, nor is it home, when one spouse lives in fear of another, I refuse to live with one who may get lost in the desire for gold, till he forgets all else but it. I refuse to live with one who might just one day decide to take my life, or harm me in some other manner. Who might one day harm my daughter."**

 **"Thorin has recovered from the gold sickness."**

 **"For now, but there's no guarantee of him not falling ill with it again. I will not risk my daughter getting to know one father and have him become a different man from one day to the next. A much cruller and colder man, as he became for me. I could not help him, I could only watch as he slid deeper and deeper into the madness."**

 **"But you could help him now, I've felt the strength of your power."**

 **"Such things are not done, to influence the thoughts of others is taboo among my people."**

 **"Even if it would prevent more suffering, even if it would help the one who's thoughts you influence. You could make him dislike gold, with the amount of stone sense you have."**

 **"Then he would not be himself, not be my One. He would be someone I manipulated and controlled through my stone sense. I would rather be apart and have him be fully himself, then be together and control his thoughts and feelings."**

 **"Even if it means him going mad?"**

 **"The alternative is hardly better Dwalin."**

 **"You can sense his thoughts now, you can know his feelings, you will be able to tell if he's angry, or upset or lost to gold madness. You could help him, yet you abandon him."**

 **"Yes, he chose to hold me over the castle walls, he chose to nearly strangle me, I choose to keep my daughter and myself away from him."**

 **"Why don't you join minds and then you can see how he is feeling and what he is thinking, surely it isn't against your people's custom to share thoughts."**

 **"Only when agreed to by both parties and I don't agree to it, because he could still harm me."**

 **"How could he convince you that he will never hurt you again, being without you is hurting him and you may very well drive him back to the madness if this continues."**

 **"He is responsible for his own choices, as are we all. I refuse to be with my One because he may become abusive at any moment and I refuse to live in fear of him. To have my daughter live in fear of him."**

 **"Will you have another child, then? The line of Durin was nearly broken and we need more children."**

 **"Not if it is a need and not a desire, I carved my daughter, out of love and because Mahal wished it. Mahal will tell a parent when it is time to carve, otherwise we don't carve, though some ask to carve and he allows it when the time is right. When the time is right for me to carve again, I will do so, because I love children and wish to have many, but not for Thorin and not for the kingdom, but because they will be my children and I will love them."**

Tris cocked her head listening and smiled at Bilbo. " **Father Smith says that you shouldn't let fear rule you and you should let your love guide you."** His daughter said and Bilbo sent out his senses, feeling Mahal's spirit inside his daughter and he frowned, before approaching the spirit.

 **" _Why don't you wait until she is asleep to speak with her All Father?"_**

 ** _"Because you are making a mistake, one that could lead to worse things in future. Your daughter should know her father and you should be with your husband, what happened before will not happen again. The Arkenstone is powerful and can corrupt those that covet it, Thorin had it thrown back into the heart of the mountain while you slept. It will never be found again and Thorin's mind is his own. I know that my heart children consider it rude to sense the emotions and thoughts of another, but you should reunite with Thorin and rectify what is wrong between the two of you."_**

 ** _"I will do as you wish All Father, as I have all my life, but I do not feel that this is the right decision. I would always be looking for him to harm me."_**

 ** _"And when no blow falls, when he is as he was, when will you see that he will never again seek to abuse you. When will you see how torn up inside my son is over what he has done to you? How it eats at him and how he longs just to simply hold you in his arms? I know his mind as I know the mind of all my children and he has come back to himself and is determined to remain sane. It has come to the point where he cuts himself off entirely from the stone, in fear that it may corrupt him somehow and you know what it is to cut yourself away from the stone or the soil. As always your choices are your own, you are my child, but I cannot control what you will do, nor would I wish to. I love you, as I love all my children and I know that if you seek to stay away from Thorin, you will only hurt yourself, him and your daughter."_** The essence of Mahal then faded and Bilbo blinked as he became aware of his surroundings once more.

" **I will go to Thorin, for a little while, but for now our visits will remain short."**

 **"Thank you Bilbo."** Dwalin said and Bilbo felt his relief and gratitude through his stone sense. They walked together to where Thorin was, Dwalin carrying the clothes and Tris, as the little girl smiled at everyone she met and asked Dwalin a string of questions which the warrior tried to answer, before she asked yet another. They arrived before the door to Thorin's quarters.

" **Can I take her?"** Bilbo asked and Dwalin handed his daughter to him, as he opened the door. They stood in a living room and Bilbo walked through it to find Thorin in his study, drinking from a mug of ale, his eyes wet with tears. "He doesn't love me anymore."

" **Don't be sad Daddy."** Tris said and Bilbo looked from Thorin, to the empty bottles.

 **"Who are you?"** Dwalin demanded and Bilbo sat down as Dwalin continued to stare at Thorin.

" **Perhaps introductions should wait, until you are sober. Dwalin will you help him to bed? Tris darling Daddy needs a nap."**

 **"But I just met him."** Tris complained.

" **Yes but he won't remember it, he won't remember any of this, with the amount of ale he's had."**

 **"Bilbo? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to please come back. "** Thorin said and sobbed into his hand.

" **I'm here now, hush now its alright."** Bilbo said and stroked Thorin's back wondering what he'd been so frightened of, before he set his daughter down on the floor. " **Don't wander too far with your stone sense Tris, I'm going to help Daddy Thorin get to bed, you will meet him properly another day."**

 **"I'm a Daddy? How is this possi posssi happen."** Thorin asked and Bilbo sighed.

" **I'll explain once you've slept off the drink."**

 **" 'Socay stay with me."**

" **I'll stay until you fall asleep."** Bilbo promised and Thorin nodded, he got up from his chair swaying heavily as Bilbo put one arm around him and Dwalin came and took Thorin's other side. They walked together, half dragging Thorin to his bed and Bilbo pulled off the dwarf's shoes before lying down next to him. Thorin wrapped him in his arms and Bilbo saw his daughter crawl over them, nestling against Bilbo's back. Soon both his daughter and Thorin were snoring and Bilbo found that he couldn't move and was tired anyway. " **In a few hours I'd like to meet with the Company and introduce them to Tris, but I don't want to wake her now."**

 **"I will leave you and your daughter to rest, thank you for staying with Thorin."**

 **"We will need to work on much, but he is as he was."** Bilbo said and yawned before closing his eyes, he was asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo woke to giggles and his daughter crawling over him. " **I was waiting for you to wake up, then I got bored**." Tris said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Thank you for trying to wake, should we go visit with your family, they seem to be gathered together."**

 **"Yes!"** Tris exclaimed and Bilbo smiled gently moving himself from Thorin's arms, who remained asleep.

" **He will sleep for a while longer, lets leave him to rest."**

 **"Okay Daddy."** Tris said and Bilbo smiled taking his daughter's hand in his own, as she skipped down the passages. " **I felt the stone while you were sleeping, now I have better control of it."**

 **"That's wonderful darling, if you want we could get you some shoes as well, if you want to not be connected with it until you understand your senses better."**

 **"No I like it, I want to feel the song under my feet and in my heart."  
** Tris said and Bilbo laughed. He took out the beads he had bought and braided his hair and beard, finding it much easier to manage that way. He smiled at his daughter who dropped his hand a moment later. " **Race you to the end of the corridor!"** She said and Bilbo grinned running after her, she was fast for a child her age, but he was faster, he caught up to her and caught her up in his arms swinging her around as she laughed. Some dwarves past by them and smiled at the young child and Bilbo.

" **She's beautiful, how old is she?** " A dwarven guard asked and Bilbo smiled.

 **"She came from the stone this morning, say hello Tris."** Bilbo said and the guard stared at the little girl

" **From the stone?"** He was shocked and Bilbo nodded.

" **My people remember how to crave and she was made with Mahal's blessing, I'm off to introduce her to her Uncles, have a pleasant afternoon."** Bilbo said and continued through the tunnels to where he sensed the company was, he frowned as he felt the demand to carve wash over him, and he gave his child to the Company. "Can you watch her for a few hours, there is something I need to do."

"Of course, but we thought you would wish to celebrate with us."

"I do, but something else has come up and I need to start on it now, or it will be too late."

"We can watch her if that is what you wish Bilbo."

"It is, thank you, good day." Bilbo said and ran off down the hall and to Thorin's quarters, there he took two locks from the underside of Thorin's hair, wondering briefly why Mahal would demand that he carve two children at once. He walked back to the market and bought better carving tools this time as well as two fresh loaves of bread. He then walked to the tunnel and chose two stones, though one was more like a bolder than a stone. Bilbo started carving the moment he selected the stone, pausing only to occasionally grab the bread, but when that was gone, he returned to focusing on his carving in favor of everything else. A young man started to form under his fingertips, what was surprising to Bilbo was that the young man didn't resemble him at all, but he supposed that Mahal knew what he was doing. He finished carving the young man and turned to the smaller stone, carving a dwarfling that had his hair and Thorin's eyes and looked to be a little younger than his daughter. He smiled touching both their faces lovingly, regardless of how little the young man resembled him, they were his children and he loved them from the instant he finished carving. He watched as the stone crumbled and they both opened their eyes, the young man was terrified and started to fight, before Bilbo held up a hand. " **Peace young one, you are safe, I am your Daddy."**

 **"Daddy? But Father was taken and I...I died didn't I?"**

 **"I do not know, I know that Mahal wished me to carve you from the stone, as well as your little brother, who you are scaring."** Bilbo chided gently and smiled at the little boy. " **What are your names? I am your Daddy Bilbo and I carved you from this stone. Once I rest for a while, we can go up and meet with the other dwarves, but I had to carve you for a long time and I am very tired."**

 **"I remember how to use my stone sense and I can carry you and the small one."**

 **"I'm Brando, I'm not that small!"** Brando protested and the older dwarrow laughed.

" **Oh little one you do have fire in you, I am Frerin."** Frerin said and Bilbo paled, before he felt the ground rushing to meet him, but his son caught him before it did.

He came back to consciousness slowly and stared into the eyes of his older son. " **Are you alright Father? You fainted and we were worried, though I remember much of my past life, I found that I now have a more powerful stone sense then I did before and came back to my body, as I was afraid of getting lost in the passageways and leaving my little brother alone to look after both our bodies."**

 **"It was scary, don't do that again."**

 **"I will try not to little one, come Frerin can borrow my cloak and hold you and we'll walk together to the market place."**

 **"I am hungry, this is very strange, has the world been reforged then?"**

 **"No not yet at least, for some reason Mahal decided that it was time for you to be reborn. I do not question the logic of my Father, but I am glad that you have returned to us. As will your brother and Daddy in this lifetime Thorin."**

 **"Thorin is my sire?"** Frerin choked out and laughed. " **Oh this will be fun."**

 **"You might be nearly grown, but don't think I can't come up with something creative to punish you, if you attempt to torment your Daddy Thorin young man."**

" **I think we will get on well enough, I admit that my memories are rather jumbled and I might need your guidance for a while yet Bilbo. Where are we and what year is it?"** Bilbo replied answering Frerin's questions and telling the story of the quest as they walked back to the market. Bilbo was dismayed to discover that it was mid afternoon, as they past by the entrance to the mountain. The first thing he did was get food for both him and his two sons. They then walked to a merchant selling clothes and Frerin picked out clothing in his size, as well as helped Brando to choose his own clothing. They changed inside a small tent that the merchant had set up and Bilbo was very glad that the Merchant didn't ask questions.

" **Can we get some beads next?"** Frerin asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **But Brando will only be getting plain ones, as he's too young for something more elaborate. At any rate, I'm nervous about you having gold Frerin, after Thorin fell to the madness."**

 **"Was that why Daddy Thorin was not there when we awoke, though it seems strange to call my brother my Daddy."**

 **"If you wish to call him something else, that is fine. You are different than the children I had so far, I would prefer it if you called me Daddy, but you may call me simply Bilbo if you prefer."**

 **"I like calling you Daddy, but its weird to refer to my brother as my sire."** Frerin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **I could understand why you would think that strange, come lets go meet with the others and find your sister. Maybe we could even get a proper meal."**

 **"Your still hungry?"**

 **"Yes and you may find yourself having to eat more often than you normally did. Brando and Tris at least are part hobbit like me, though I'm not sure if I was merely the tools Mahal used to reforge you, or if you truly are of my blood. It doesn't matter to me either way, I carved you and you are my son."** Bilbo said and Frerin smiled.

" **Perhaps silver or copper beads then, with only semi precious stones?"**

 **"That would be fine, I don't like gold, because of how Thorin treated me when lost to gold madness, but if you want to have some silver beads, I don't see why you couldn't."**

 **"I also need a sword and new armor."**

 **"You may have to ask someone else for that, I don't have that much in my purse, but you have thirteen honorary uncles and a few cousins that would be more than happy to see that you get the things you need."** Bilbo said and Frerin nodded. Together they walked to a stand selling beads and Bilbo picked out a set of simple clay ones for Brando and allowed Frerin to choose the ones he wanted.

" **Its not fair, why does he get to choose the ones he wants?"** Brando whined.

" **Because he's older than you and he won't loose them. Once you keep track of these for several months, without loosing one, I might consider getting you a nicer set. The plainer ones are designed for children and like it or not, you are a newly made child Brando and you can't have beads that you will loose quickly, as children often do with small objects."**

 **"I can braid your hair Brando after Daddy Bilbo braids it."** Frerin offered and Brando appeared to be mollified. Bilbo smiled and first braided Frerin's hair, before braiding Brando's. " **Who was born first?"** Frerin asked suddenly.

" **Your stone cracked at the same time."** Bilbo replied and smiled. " **For whatever reason, Mahal wished for you to be twins."**

 **"But one of us should have been born first."** Frerin said. " **I need to know if I am still free to pursue my own passions or if I am to rule after Thorin."**

 **"You may do whatever you wish, how about this when Thorin dies, whoever of the two of you is better suited to rule will follow in his footsteps."**

 **"The council will not like this! They will demand that you tell them who was born first."**

 **"But you were born at the same time and I won't lie to them, I called out to Mahal and asked for his blessing in creating you both at the same time, because it would have been too draining to do it twice. I was nearly delirious with lack of sleep and hunger, I was simply thinking of following the will of Mahal, rather than anything else then."** Bilbo said and glared at Frerin. " **The council will simply have to deal with it, as I'm not going to lie about how you were born, or pretend that your birth didn't happen the way it did for the rest of your days."**

 **"There must be an heir."** Frerin said and Bilbo tore at his hair frustrated, tired and still hungry after having to use as much energy as he did in order to create his two sons, one of which seemed bent on frustrating the hobbit.

" **As its your people that you are worried about, why don't you take it up with Balin and leave me out of it, while I go get some food and some proper sleep, before I faint in the middle of the marketplace?"**

 **"I am sorry Daddy Bilbo, I should have thought of how tired you are."** Frerin said and Bilbo smiled.

" **It is alright Frerin, but please can we get something more to eat and then I want to get to a bed as soon as I know that you are with your kin."**

 **"I'm fine with that, come on Brando, don't get lost and stay with us."** Frerin said and smiled at his little brother who was darting around looking at everything and anything he could. Bilbo smiled as well as they walked to the nearest food cart and Bilbo ate his fill, before he used his senses to find the company and Tris and Thorin in Council. He smiled and walked with both Frerin and Brando to the doors to the council hall, the guard on duty, stared at Frerin, before bowing at him and Bilbo. Frerin nodded his head and smiled at the guard.

" **I am glad that you have returned from the stone, but how is this possible?"**

 **"I carved him, that is why I have been gone as long as I have, once a carving begins, it cannot end until it is completed. I had to carve both him and his little brother, I am uncertain of how long it took to do so."**

 **"You have been gone for almost two days."** The guard replied. " **All with strong stone sense have been searching the mountain for you, but were unable to find you."**

 **"Well we better call off the search then."** Bilbo said and thrust open the door, the dwarves stared at him, as well as Frerin and Brando. " **I am sorry that I worried you, but I am fine, I simply needed to carve."**

 **"Frerin? Little brother is that you?"** Thorin's voice sounded almost broken.

" **Hello Daddy Thorin, Daddy Bilbo says that you are my sire, now that I have been reborn from stone, something I find to be very strange. You look a lot like Fathe-I mean Grandfather..."**

 **"Frerin Thrain was still your Father, if you refer to him as such I won't be offended."**

 **"But you asked me to call you Daddy, why?"**

 **"With my people the term Father is reserved for our creator, no matter how old we might be, we call our parents Daddy, or Da and Mommy or Ma, in Father, or Mother tongue. Some do so in common, but most prefer to call their parents Ma, or Da, or Mommy or Daddy."** Bilbo explained and Frerin nodded.

" **I have two brothers, that's why you were gone so long? I really missed you Daddy, don't go off without telling people what you are doing, that's what you would have told me."**

 **"I'm sorry pebble, I should have thought to do so, but when the need to carve is upon me, I can think of little else."**

 **"Will you teach us how to carve?"** One dwarf asked and Bilbo frowned.

" **I will ask Mahal if he comes to me in a dream, I seldom get visions from him, but perhaps if I ask him if it will be alright he will inform me in time in some manner. Still I need his assistance in order to carve and I would never tell anyone how to do so, without asking his permission first."  
** Bilbo said and then suddenly he swayed to the left, his eyes closing for a moment, before he caught himself.

" **Daddy!"** Two little voices cried out in the council chamber, as Frerin was beside him steadying the hobbit.

" **Do you wish to go back to the place I came from the stone, or would you like to go to Thorin's quarters? I can take you to both Daddy Bilbo, but it is clear that you must rest. You must lie down before you fall down Daddy, its alright, many warriors and crafters work past their endurance and those they care for, care for them. There is no shame in accepting my assistance."**

 **"Thorin's chambers are closer, take me there."** Bilbo said. " **I will rest in the guest bedroom he has there."**

 **"Very well Daddy, I will return once I get Bilbo settled."** Frerin promised and frowned down at Bilbo, he had pretended to be fine for his sake and the sake of Brando. Just like his Father Thrain would have done. Still Frerin was not a small dwarfling to be coddled so, he was nearly a warrior grown and he wished that Bilbo would see that. Still he found he needed the hobbit, needed his affection and his guidance as he got used to the world around him and his memories settled better. Frerin scooped Bilbo up into his arms and frowned then, realizing who was missing from the halls. " **Who died with me when we tried to reclaim Moria, more of our kin should be here brother."**

 **"Father, Grandfather and Fundin fell in battle, Grion grew old and died of a fever one winter. Dis is still alive and leading a caravan back from the Blue Mountains to Erebor."**

 **"I thought we were in the Blue Mountains, you were able to reclaim the mountain brother? I wish that I could have been there. Daddy Bilbo says that you had a hand in my rebirth, that in this lifetime you are my daddy as well, but it seems odd to me."** Frerin said and Thorin laughed before standing from his seat and patting him on the back

 **"It would be odd to me as well, if you were to call me Daddy. We could have used your skills with the bow on the quest"** Thorin said. " **You should take Bilbo back to Mother's old chambers, someday I plan to make him my husband. Still we betrayed one another and he fears me, it will take some time for us to mend our relationship. That does not mean that we aren't a family, I love you and Tris and Brando very much. I will do so until the world is remade."**

 **"I love you too Thorin."** Frerin said and gave a cheeky smile. " **Don't let the throne bruise your bottom."  
** He said and Thorin laughed, remembering back to when Frerin and he were dwarflings. His Grandfather had been mad about something and his little sister had said that he was mad because the throne was bruising his bottom. Everyone in the council hall had stopped arguing and started laughing.

" **I will try not to let it do so Fre."** Thorin said and smiled at his brother who shifted the now half asleep Bilbo in his arms.

" **I should take him back to his chambers, there should be plenty of time for us to talk when I return."**

 **"Can I go too, I'm sleepy and want to be with Daddy Bilbo."**

 **"Aye little sister you can come, but let Daddy sleep alright?"** Frerin asked and Tris nodded.

" **I'm not sleepy, I'll stay with Daddy Thorin and the council, its called the council right?"**

 **"Aye little one, it is, your name is Brando?"** Balin asked Brando.

 **"Yes I'm Brando, who are you, your beard is very long and very white."** Brando said and several people in the hall laughed.

" **Thank you little one, I am your Uncle Balin."** Balin said and Brando smiled up at the dwarf, as Frerin left the hall with Bilbo and his little sister.

" **Why are you so big, I wish I was that big."**

 **"Do you indeed sister? Once I set down Daddy Bilbo, I could put you on my shoulders."  
** Frerin offered and his sister smiled **at him.**

 **"I'd like that, but I want to cuddle with Daddy Bilbo and sleep some first.** " Tris said and Frerin smiled, putting Bilbo on the bed, the hobbit murmured sleepily as he was set down, but started to snore only a moment later. Tris giggled and crawled into the bed, curling her body against Bilbo's and resting her head on his chest.

" **Sleep well little big sister, talk to the guards when you wake up and we'll bring you back to the council hall."** Tris laughed and yawned.

" **I will big little brother, love you."** She said and closed her eyes, soon her childish snores joined Bilbo's. Frerin smiled, looking down at the little girl and Bilbo, Bilbo who had carved him out of stone and brought his spirit from the Halls of Mahal. Frerin tucked the blanket round them both and lit a fire to ensure the room stayed warm while they slept. He then walked from the bedroom going back down to the council chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Bilbo awoke it was to four little feet, tangled against his thighs and the sound of childish snores. He smiled and opened his eyes, shifting his head carefully to look at his sleeping daughter and son. Frerin hadn't slept with them, but then again Frerin was most likely too old to cuddle against his crafter. Bilbo decided that he'd hug Frerin once he saw the dwarf again, but for now he was perfectly content to lie in bed and hold his other children close, watching them sleep.

He smiled softly and traced a finger across Brando's forehead, the little one didn't stir as Bilbo gently moved his hair back from his face and then did the same for Tris. Sleeping they both resembled both Bilbo and Thorin then they did awake. There were some features that were similar to their fathers, while others must have come from other ancestors. Still with their eyes closed, Bilbo couldn't help but notice how much Tris looked like Thorin and how much Brando looked like him. He frowned as his stomach growled and he gently moved his children off of him. Tris muttered a slight protest, but Brando didn't even stir as Bilbo left the bed. The first few days it was normal for those that just came out of stone to need to sleep a lot and deeply when they did. Bilbo smiled fondly at the children as they nestled against each other, cuddling one another and taking over the spot in the bed Bilbo had just left.

He went to the door and was greeted by a two who stared at him for a moment. " **Hello I was wondering if I might get something to eat? Both my children are still sleeping and I'd like to watch over them and ensure that when they wake, they won't be alone, but I am also very hungry. How long have I been asleep?** "

" **You've slept for nearly two days Milord Bilbo, Frerin has been keeping the children busy during the day and letting them sleep and nap with you when they feel tired. Still everyone has been very worried about your health. Oin said you were likely fine and you were just exhausted from pulling three from the stone in quick succession."** The guard said and Bilbo nodded as the guard on the left spoke, the guard on the right simply continued to stare at him.

" **Could you inform the council that I'm awake now and get me something to eat?"**

 **"Aye I'll send for a runner to go to the council and tell the kitchens you'll be wanting some food."** The guard said and rang a bell that was attached to the wall outside the bedroom. " **You also have a bell inside your bedroom, ring it anytime you need anything."**

 **"Thank you, I was wondering where was the closet kitchen I might use and where could I get supplies."**

 **"There should be a kitchen in your rooms, just open the door to the left of your bed. As for supplies, I'll tell the runner to knock when he comes and he can get you what you need. Though there is a fully stocked kitchen and you don't need to cook if you don't want to."**

 **"I enjoy cooking and I have two young children who I think will like it too."**

 **"You're going to be cooking with the Prince and Princess?"**

 **"Yes, I am going to cook with my children, all hobbits learn to cook regardless of station. Though my people govern things slightly differently from yours, my Grandfather is the Thrain and I'm as close to hobbit nobility as my people tend to get. I grew up learning much the same things as Thorin did I imagined and it was always expected that I would serve my people as best as I was able. It just so happened that along the way, my people became the dwarves of Erebor. Tris and Brando are perfectly able to learn cooking as well as governance and I thank you not to be questioning how I decide to raise my children. I am their guardian first and foremost, I am the reason that they are alive and I will allow input on how to raise my children, but not from complete strangers who think they know better than me what's best for my family. Do I make myself clear?"**

 **"Yes your Grace."** Both guards said and Bilbo nodded.

" **I'll be waiting in my chambers."** Bilbo said and closed the door firmly, but quietly. He then walked through the door the guard had indicated and was surprised to discover that these quarters were just as large as the ones he'd had in Bag End. There were five bedrooms, a nursery filled with toys, games and children's book, a study, an empty room, a dining room, a bathroom, complete with a bath that was nearly as big as a small pound and a spacious kitchen. He opened the cupboards and found that the kitchen had been well stocked with new cooking tools, pantry and a cold box that had been filled with ice, but lacked any food. He went back to his bedroom, found a small desk with paper and ink upon it and wrote out a list of the supplies he wanted. Just as he was finishing, there came a soft knock at the door and Bilbo smiled as he opened it. " **Hello, could you inform the council that I'm awake and fine, get me and the children something to eat and get these ingredients from the kitchen?"**

 **"Yes Your Grace."** The runner said and Bilbo sighed, he knew it was normal to afford him respect as the mother of the royal heirs if nothing else and he didn't wish to upset the dwarves. Still he didn't like being called Your Grace, or Milord instead of his own name.

" **Thank you."** Bilbo said and shut the door behind him. He then walked over to where his children were sleeping and pulled up a chair, watching them as they rested, they would be awake soon he knew. Hobbit children never stayed asleep when there was food to be had in the mornings and he suspected that his children would be much the same way. He simply watched their little chests rise and fall, as they slept, wondering at how beautiful they both were. A few minutes later another knock came at the door and Bilbo opened it, smiling at the four dwarves, who had his supplies and three plates of food with them. " **Set the food on the table and the supplies in the kitchen."**

 **"Aye Your Grace."** One of the dwarves said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Thank you."** Bilbo said and smiled as the dwarves set down the food and helped the others with the supplies.

" **Daddy, what's going on?"** Tris asked sleepily.

" **I'm sleepy, don't wanna wake up."** Brando said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Are you certain Brando, because if you rather Tris and I eat your share of the food..."** Bilbo laughed as his two children raced out of bed and to the table. " **Now its polite to thank the mother for this meal, before we enjoy it."**

 **"Why?"** Tris asked and Bilbo chuckled at her favorite word, before he ruffled her hair.

" **Because the Green Mother grows all green things and the animals we eat, eat the plants and grow big and strong as you will my children."** Bilbo said and they both smiled.

" **But how do we thank the Green Mother?"**

 **"Simple, just repeat after me. Thank you Mother for this blessing, for this day and the food on our table. May your blessings be many and your kindnesses continue. Thank you for giving of yourself so that we may live."** Bilbo said and then started eating as his children started to eat as well. " **Did your Uncles and Daddy Thorin teach you about how to cut with a knife and eat with a fork?"** Bilbo asked as Brando picked up an egg and shoveled it into his mouth. Both children shook their heads and Bilbo sighed. " **Well watch me, hold the knife in your left hand and the fork in your right. Watch as I cut into my egg."** Bilbo said and neatly cut into his egg, the children both copied him and Bilbo smiled. " **Very good, the potatoes you can stab with your fork and it is fine to simply pick up the toast with your hands."**

Bilbo said and smiled, watching his children learn how to use their knives and forks, soon they were done with breakfast and Bilbo stacked the plates, before carrying them into the kitchen and rolling up his sleeves. " **This is how to wash dishes, first you take a plate and scrub it with the sponge, until it is clean of food. Once all dishes are washed, you drain the dirty water and rinse the plates, before putting them on the drying rack, you can try with some of the dishes that we make as we make the cookies if you like."**

 **"We're gonna make cookies? Like Uncle Dwalin snuck us from his pockets, when the others weren't looking and we were hungry in the council?"** Brando asked and Bilbo laughed.

" **Yes, Uncle Dwalin must love you both very much to share his cookies with you, why he ate a whole jar of cookies I baked when I met him at my house."**

 **"How did you and Daddy Thorin meet?"**

 **"We met on the quest to Erebor, that's a story that I'll tell you when we aren't busy baking."** Bilbo said and lit the oven, settling the flame to cook at the temperature he wanted, by twisting the damper, before he started gathering together a bowl and spices, as well as sugar and chocolate. " **We are going to make three different kinds of cookies and several batches of each kind, to share with your Uncles and Brother at the council."**

 **"Yay cookies!"** Brando said and clapped his hands excitedly.

" **Yes now you both go wash your hands in the sink."** Bilbo said measuring flour into two separate big bowls, before taking out his measuring spoons, the children both came beside him and Bilbo smiled as they used the step stools he'd requested. " **Now Tris, will you add the cinnamon to this bowl, we want two spoonfuls of it, but if you spill a bit its alright. Brando you can add the sugar, fill it up to here, that's the sign for one and we need one cup."**

 **"How much is two?"** Tris asked and Bilbo smiled.

 **"One is one, there can be one of anything. On your face there is one nose, you are one person, this is one finger. You are going to be filling that spoon two times, one and one make two."**

" **Oh okay**." Tris said and put two spoonfuls of cinnamon into the bowl.

" **Very good Tris, now Brando, have you filled the sugar up to the one mark?"** Bilbo asked and the little boy nodded. " **Good now dump it in, I'll add vanilla salt and baking powder to our cookies."** Bilbo said and did so, as he explained. " **Now I need some strong children to stir this dough, until its mixed."**

 **"I wanna stir."**

 **"No me!"**

" **Tris start stirring this one and Brando can stir first on the next batch."** Bilbo said and smiled as his children stopped arguing as Tris started to stir, Bilbo watched her until the dough was evenly mixed together." **Very good Tris, now you want to make small balls like this, roll them between your fingers, until they are nice and round, you want them to be the same size as mine are."** Bilbo said and got out two cookie sheets, laying one next to Tris and the other next to Brando. He handed them both a piece of dough and smiled as Tris giggled.

" **Its sticky Daddy!"** She said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Dough can be sticky sometimes, now watch how I roll them and do what I do."** Bilbo said and smiled at the children, as they copied his motion. When they finished, their dough was slightly more lopsided but Bilbo smiled. " **Very good, help me roll out the rest."** Bilbo said and together they finished putting the cookies on the tray, Bilbo wound up rolling more and setting them on each tray to make the cookies faster. He then put the tray into the oven and washed and dried the bowl, measuring cup and tablespoon. " **Next we're going to make chocolate chip."** Bilbo said and watched as his children measured the ingredients and he got out two more cookie sheets to put the dough on. By that time the first batch was done and so Bilbo pulled them from the oven and set them on the stove to cool. He put the next batch into the oven, before making oatmeal cookies.

" **This is fun, but I'm hungry Daddy."** Tris said and Bilbo laughed.

" **We're almost done, we just need to wait for the chocolate chip ones to come out of the oven and then we can have lunch. You can both have one of the cinnamon cookies, if you promise to be good, until lunchtime."**

 **"We promise!"** They both said and Bilbo laughed again, giving them both a cookie and taking one for himself, before putting both kinds of cookies into the basket. A moment later he removed the oatmeal raisin cookies from the oven and put them into the basket as well, before handing a basket to each of his children and taking one himself.

" **Can you carry the cookies with me?"**

 **"Yes!"** Tris said and Brando nodded, Bilbo smiled and walked with his two children from his chamber.

" **Oh there once was a man, a silly old man, who lived in the moon. He liked to play his fiddle, fiddeli ay fiddeli ay oh. As he danced upon the moon, he had a small dog that would bark and try to trip him, fiddeli ay,woof woof, fiddeli ay oh. Oh once there was a man a silly old man, who danced upon the moon, he had a dog, woof woof and a fiddle, fiddeli ay ay fiddleli ay oh. He had a cat that would sing, as he played his fiddle, but the cat couldn't keep the time and would only sing meow meow. Fiddeli ay ay woof woof, meow meow, fiddeli ay oh. There was a now children what do you think there was?"**

 **"A mouse!"** Tris said. " **I saw one the other day and Frerin told me not to be a scared of it and it wouldn't hurt me."**

 **"Aye, there was a mouse, that was gathering moon cheese, upon the moon as the man danced and the dog tripped him and cat sang out a tune of its own. Squeek squeek, fiddeli ay fiddeli ay oh, woof woof, meow, meow, squeek squeek, fiddeli ay oh. Now there was a ..."**

 **"Dwarf!"** Brando said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Who was mining rocks upon the moon clink clack went his pick, as it hit the rocks upon the moon. Clink clack fiddeli ay fiddeli ay oh, woof woof, meow, meow, squeek squeek, clink clack, fiddeli ay oh. There was a..."**

 **"Cookie!"** Brando said and Bilbo laughed.

" **There was a cookie upon the moon, the man and the dwarf ate it for lunch, munch munch. fiddeli ay fiddeli ay oh, woof woof, meow, meow, squeek squeek, clink clack, munch munch fiddeli ay oh. There was a..."**

 **"Child!"**

 **"Upon the moon, who would dance with the man and laugh, ahhaha he ahaaha ho. fiddeli ay fiddeli ay oh, woof woof, meow, meow, squeek squeek, clink clack, munch munch, ahha he ahaha ho , fiddeli ay oh. Now our song is over, fiddeli ay, fiddeli ay oh, oh now our song is over, fiddeli ay, fiddeli oh."  
** Bilbo said and both children laughed, as they reached the council chamber. Bilbo smiled as he walked up to the head table.

" **Bilbo there you are, we were wondering where you and my brother and sister had gotten off to this morning."**

 **"I would have asked you to join us, you're welcome anytime you want Frerin, but I thought that you might like some time with your Uncles and Thorin."**

 **"Aye though not much has been resolved today, I might very well take you up on that offer after lunch, if that would be alright Thorin?"**

 **"I can manage well enough here, go and be with Bilbo and your brother and sister. Father never made us stay past lunch and I won't make you stay either."**

 **"Can we go too, please Uncle?"** Kili asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **If it is alright with Bilbo."**

 **"Its fine with me, the more the merrier."** Bilbo said and smiled at both Fili and Kili. " **Princess Tris and Prince Brando baked cookies with me and we would like to share them with you."** Bilbo said and set down the basket at the high table.

" **You baked cookies little ones?"** Thorin asked Tris and Brando and both nodded.

" **It was really fun, I learned to count to two and Daddy Bilbo sang with us about the man in the moon when we were coming here."**

 **"Oh a man in the moon, how did it go?"**

 **"It got longer and longer, until we stopped singing it and we made up words as we went along. I got to pick animals and dwarves and cookies."** Tris said and Bilbo laughed. " **Can I sit on your lap brother?"**

 **"Of course little sister, now tell me how did your baking go?"  
** Frerin asked and Bilbo smiled as Tris started talking animatedly about how she had baked cookies with Brando. Brando pulled on Bilbo's sleeve and Bilbo smiled at his son.

" **What is it Brando, what do you need?"**

 **"I'm hungry, can I sit in your lap?"**

 **"Of course."** Bilbo said and picked up his son, depositing him in his lap.

" **I am hungry too, we were just about to break for lunch, why don't we have it here, rather than going all the way to the dining hall?"** Thorin said and Bilbo smiled. " **After all after such an epic quest as cookie making and delivering you must be tired little ones. Such brave young warriors deserve to not have to walk all the way to the dining halls."** Bilbo couldn't help his smile as Brando puffed up his tiny chest and Tris looked proudly at him, from her place beside Bilbo.

" **We decided to make Frerin and Brando both heir, as they were born at the same time. When the time comes, they will determine how to delegate responsibilities between them. Its not been done before, but we haven't had two be born from stone at the same time, since the first fathers."** Thorin said and smiled. " **This seemed the best way to resolve the issue of who would lead after I am gone."**

 **"You'll live for years yet, you aren't even as old as Father was, let alone Grandfather."** Frerin said and grinned. " **Though you do have some grey in your beard Brother...Father...Thorin."** He said and to Bilbo's surprise Thorin laughed.

" **I do indeed, could you fetch lunch?"** Thorin asked a servant who bowed and left the council chamber. " **Now lets put aside talk of the mines and talk about other things instead, did you like making cookies Tris?"**

 **"I loved making cookies."**

 **"I got to eat one, but Daddy Bilbo would only let me eat one."** Brando said and everyone laughed.

" **Sounds like you like cookies as much as Dwalin does little brother, he can never have just one."** Frerin teased and Dwalin smiled at the child.

" **There's nothing wrong with liking cookies, I eat them whenever I can and look how strong I am, just drink milk as well, soon you'll be a fierce warrior."**

 **"I don't wanna hurt people."  
** Brando said dismayed and Bilbo gently stroked back his curl.

" **I don't like hurting people either, but when something is going to hurt you and the ones you love, you need to hurt it, to defend those you care about and yourself."** Bilbo said and Brando started to cry, no doubt afraid of the thought of someone hurting those he cared about.

" **Don't worry little brother, I can hurt them for you."** Tris said fiercely a gleam in her eye that Bilbo didn't know what to do with, and neither did the rest of the table.

" **She should at least try learning basic fighting techniques, if that's something she's interested. Seems like she's your daughter Thorin, too bold by half."** Bilbo said and Thorin looked shocked at his daughter and his son.

" **If she wishes to learn, she may do so, you said that you had first right to their education and I'll respect that. If you respect my wish to have more children in time."** Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **That sounds fair, perhaps we should have a dinner to ourselves, to discuss how they are to be raised."** Bilbo said though he felt slightly afraid of being in the same room with Thorin, by themselves.

" **Are you sure you want it to just be us, the others should have some say as well."** Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **Of course, perhaps the company could join us for dinner and once the children are in bed, we can talk about their education and you can join in too, of course Frerin, if you feel up to it."**

 **"Why does he get to go Daddy and we can't?"** Tris asked.

" **Because he's lived before and he's older than you, but you can have some say in your lessons as well sweetheart. There's a lot that you haven't learned yet and he has."**

 **"Its not fair!"** Tris complained and Brando tugged on Bilbo's sleeve.

" **I don't mind Daddy, long as I get to cook some more with you."**

 **"Of course you'll learn how to cook some more, as well as many other things, from your Uncles, Daddy Thorin, me and tutors. Though if you feel uncomfortable in any of your lessons, please talk with me about it, alright my little moss?"** Bilbo asked his son and Brando nodded, Brando wasn't at all like Bilbo had been as a child. Bilbo had never been timid, or clung to his parents the way Brando clung to him, but he reminded Bilbo of some children from the Shire and he knew that his little son would find his way eventually. His being timid was most likely because everything was so new to him.

" **Alright Daddy Bilbo, if I get scared, or feel bad in my lessons I'll tell you."**

 **"Sometimes you're going to get hurt, that's a part of learning how to fight, bumps and bruises are natural."** Dwalin said.

 **"I don't wanna get hurt!"** Brando protested.

 **"You'll wear padded armor, you're going to be like one big dwarfling pillow with a head on top.** " Kili assured the child.

" **He's not a dwarfling you need to remember that, hobbits tend to be more sensitive about some things. Just take it easy with him and get him used to the idea, that's what Auntie Margarie did with cousin Drogo and he was very timid as a faunt. Some are, there's nothing wrong with someone being hesitant to fight."**

 **"Scardy cat!"** Tris interjected.

" **Am not, I just don't wanna hurt no one."** Brando protested and Bilbo smiled.

" **For now you have Daddy Thorin, your Uncles, Bilbo and me to protect you, but what if you get lost and there's no one else around? You can't just not fight Branny, you can't expect others to always be able to do your fighting for you. As a prince it is your duty to protect the people in all ways."**

 **"Why don't you learn how to protect them with fighting and I can learn about really old secrets and stuff."** Brando said and everyone looked confused at the child. " **That's what Uncle Ori and Uncle Nori do."**

 **"Sweetheart I think your confused, Nori is a spymaster, which requires you to learn how to defend yourself, because people don't like being spied on. Ori is a chronicler and he reads about our history, but there are no ancient dwarven secrets that little dwarflings need to be studying. If there are, you'd find some very scary things along the way."** Bilbo said. " **Why don't we play fight today after lunch and then you can see it's not scary, but really fun."**

 **"Could someone make some padded practice armor for my children, or have it bought from the market and put in the nursery? I'll add it to their monthly pay, at the normal rate for padded armor."** Thorin said and Bilbo nodded to him in thanks. " **Frerin could teach them the basics."**

 **"Or they could just rough house, no lessons to begin with, just so Brando realizes that he'll be safe and maybe even have some fun."**

 **"I want to wrestle with our little cousins! That sounds like a lot of fun!"** Fili said and Kili nodded.

" **But your not to take learning how to fight as an excuse to pick on your little brother Tris."** Bilbo told the girl who frowned.

" **I wouldn't do that, even if he's a crybaby."**

 **"Am not!"**

 **"Are too!"**

 **"Am not!"**

 **"And so it begins, maybe I should have stayed in the stone longer, by all the valar were we this annoying Thorin?"**

 **"I wouldn't say annoying, they both seem to have the Durin stubbornness, which is a good thing and a bad thing with children. I remember having to separate you two and Dwalin many times. You can enjoy being the older one now."** Balin said and laughed.

" **I don't like the sound of that laugh, Balin."**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"Brothers and sisters my dear and friends that are as close as siblings. Thorin constantly was with Dwalin when they were young and Frerin would always be tagging along after them. Your Auntie Dis liked to stay close to her mother when she was small, but soon enough she was chasing after them as well."**

 **"Auntie Dis was like me as a child? Did she not want to fight either?"**

 **"Oh she wanted to fight, she was a right little hellcat, in private. As a young dwarfling however she was a little shy and learned much from our mother about womanly arts."**

 **"What are womanly arts?"** Tris asked.

" **Well our women will tell you, female dwarrowdam's have their own language, using their clothes and fans, as well as glances and dances to communicate with one another. They also have different customs than we do, though we speak the same language. Womanly arts aren't often explained to men, but men can learn them if a dwarrowdam offers to teach them."** Ori said and several of the dwarrowdam's laughed and Ori blushed.

 **"Well said Ori, I can teach the young Prince and Princess and Consort Presumptive Bilbo if he would be interested in such things."** A well-dressed Dwarrowdam said and Bilbo smiled.

" **I'd love to learn, maybe I could teach you about flower language in return, its much like stone language where certain stones mean certain things."**

 **"You have stone language?"** Thorin demanded shocked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Well we are the children of the Father as well you know, of course we would know about stone language. Unlike Khudzul such things are easy to learn and just require memorization."**

 **"Flowers and stone have a language Daddy Bilbo?"** Tris asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **Its more like what you want to express with the flowers and stone, certain stones mean certain things. Some mean things like being strong, or I love you, or seek to protect you. I always wear the necklace my parents gave to me, shortly after I was molded from clay. As I will make for you once I have a better feel of who you are as individuals. Usually they are given to children between the first month and first year of life. It sometimes takes longer for a parent to understand a child, but I should be able to make them for you sometime soon. Parents and the children can add to them as the years go by and it somewhat helps shape the path a child's life takes, or who they become later on so its not something to take lightly."**

 **"Can I see yours Daddy Bilbo?"** Tris asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **In private my pebble, it's not something I want to share with everyone and I'll explain what the stones mean."**

 **"Will you make one for me as well?"** Frerin asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **Of course, you may be reforged, but you are my son Frerin, never feel otherwise. I treat you differently from your siblings because you are older and you have lived before. That does not mean that you are not my child, nor does it mean that you are loved any less than the others."** Bilbo said and smiled at Frerin. " **You can look at my heart necklace as well if you like, but don't tell anyone about the stones, it's deeply personal."**

 **"We won't, we promise don't we Brando?"** Tris asked and Brando nodded.

" **Why wear a necklace at all, if no one ever sees it?"**

 **"It is worn for the balancing properties of the stone, the necklace shows the faults of the wearer, would you openly display your faults and shortcomings?"** Bilbo demanded and Frerin blushed.

" **No, I wouldn't, but why would you wear such a thing?"**

 **"By wearing it, it helps the person to work on their faults and guides their spirit towards contentment."** Bilbo replied and Frerin nodded.

" **Would you make one for me as well?"** Thorin asked and Bilbo frowned.

" **I would, but you might not like it at the moment, I feel that we should work on our relationship for the sake of our children. However I find that I can't be alone with you right now."**

 **"Then we can see each other in the company of our friends."** Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **Though we most likely will have to do so after dinner for a while, since I need to be close to the children."**

 **"I could watch the little ones, if you want to have dinner together some night."**

 **"I would be glad to keep you company."** Fili said and Bilbo smiled at the Prince, as their food came from the kitchens. He bent to the task of cutting the meat, handing Brando a fork and smiling as Frerin did the same for Tris. He then started to eat, watching as Brando ate and asking for three more plates, he smiled at Frerin and Tris who asked for just as much food.

" **I wasn't able to eat like this before."**

 **"Increased metabolism, you get it from me, hobbits need a lot of food to stay in top form, especially when using our stone sense."**

 **"I haven't been using my stone sense that much, it tires me too much for now."** Frerin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **Its alright to be tired, its common for stone born to be tired for their first few weeks, to first few months, you'll have your energy back soon. Tapping into your stone sense is mentally draining, I'd wait for a week or so and try it again. Of course you can maintain a low level sense of the mountain around you, but I wouldn't suggest sending your spirit out past four corridors from the one you are in."**

 **"Four corridors?"** Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

" **It depends upon when you eat, because food helps burn the energy needed for stone sense, as does sleep. I would try in the early morning or after you take a nap."**

 **"Some of our more powerful stone sensors say the same, but how far can you reach Bilbo?"** Thorin asked

 **"To Dale if I really stretch myself, but I wouldn't suggest that you do that any time soon Fre. Its just like your muscles, Dwalin didn't get that burly overnight and your stone sense needs to be strengthened in the same way, or else you could loose yourself in the tunnels or exhaust yourself."**

 **"We were just discussing where to put a mine..."** One of the councilors said and Bilbo frowned.

" **Shouldn't we use the gold we have first, rather than acquiring more. I love rock just as much as anyone, but I don't see the point in tempting disaster again."**

 **"Our treasury has been sufficiently depleted and half the mountain gold has been distributed to other dwarven kingdoms in exchange for ongoing weapons, armor, tools, food deliveries and craft apprenticeships. Once you train your own children could you possibly take on some apprentices yourself?"**

 **"They would have to have an aptitude for stone sense and be rather young, I wouldn't take any younger than Ori, but since I am going to be teaching my children, I don't see the harm in teaching others as well. I could take about a hundred at a time, by myself, but if another with the stone sense would be willing to function as guide, I could take more."** Bilbo said and smiled at several of the dwarves shocked looks. " **I had a powerful green sense and that transferred over to stone, with my transformation. Stone sense and green sense are similar to one another and our children are trained in both, as I'll be training mine."** Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

" **Of course the children should learn the ways of your people, especially if your stone sense is so strong."**

 **"The quarters you prepared for me are acceptable, as long as no one enters unannounced I could live there and allow others to use the rooms I have been using, though I would like some of the stone transferred, as it is a good size to shape."**

 **"Do you ever shape stone for the joy of it?"** Frerin asked suddenly and Bilbo smiled.

" **I did with gardening and I suspect I'll do the same with stone now, I was always in my flowerbeds weeding before and enjoying the song of the flowers. I also was taught how to carve and I enjoy doing so, so it might be a hobby for when I have some time to myself. I could teach you some carving techniques if you like, while Brando and Tris play, they are a bit young to learn how to carve yet."** Bilbo said and smiled at his sons and daughter. " **Carving helps center me I suppose, I haven't really had enough time to explore my new gifts to be sure of how it really feels without trying to make a child, or being guided by the Father's hand."** Bilbo said and Frerin nodded.

 **"I was always better with metalwork than carving before and my education was focused towards that. I would like to try carving with you sometime."** Frerin said and Bilbo smiled.

 **"Can I have a cookie now?"** Tris asked suddenly. " **This is boring I wanna play."** Bilbo laughed and handed both her and Brando an oatmeal cookie, taking one for himself.

 **"You can each have one, you don't want to get a tummy ache. I suppose that's my cue to leave the council hall, I'll see you later tonight Thorin."** Bilbo said and strolled from the council hall with Ori, Fili, Kili and his children. " **So lets head up to the nursery, I feel like telling tales after lunch, it helps the digestion."** Bilbo said and walked back to the rooms he had been given and to his children's nursery. " **Now how about a story about the quest I went on with Thorin and the Company?"** Bilbo asked.

" **Yes tell us a story about how you met Daddy Thorin!"** Brando said and Bilbo smiled.

" **I'm glad you are feeling more comfortable now my boy, was it the people that made you quiet or do you just feel like being quiet normally."**

 **"They talk really loud in their heads and I'm having trouble drowning it all out."** Brando said and Bilbo frowned, some faunts had an innate ability with being able to touch the minds of others. " **They say some not very nice things and I don't like talking in front of them."**

 **"Who does?"** Bilbo asked.

" **Lots of dwarves in the council hall, they all want to be close to Daddy Thorin, but they don't like me because I don't want to hurt anyone."**

 **"Lad it seems as though you have a strong sense for other people's thoughts, that can sometimes be a gift of those with stone sense. Sometimes someone can just sense the thoughts of others and doesn't have much stone sense, others can do both, but I think you're stronger with the mental arts."**

 **"So you can read my mind?"** Fili demanded and Bilbo smiled.

" **Its considered rude to mind read if one can help it, so I don't."**

 **"Then why don't you read Uncle's mind, you'll know then that he's really sorry and he won't hurt you again."**

 **"Because Thorin is entitled to his privacy, as is everyone else. I'll teach Brando how to control his ability, it makes sense now why he doesn't want to hurt anyone, with his being able to read the feelings and thoughts of others, he must feel it when someone else gets hurt."**

 **"I do and it hurts too, Dwalin split his knuckles sparring yesterday, it was hurting him, but he didn't really think about it. Others were hurt too, just scrapes and stuff, but I felt it and it hurt."**

 **"You should have told me, tell me if you are ever in pain, now we'll work together on blocking your sense of other's thoughts."**

 **"Alright Daddy Bilbo."** Brando said and Bilbo smiled at his child.

" **Can you watch Tris for a time after their N-A-P?"** Bilbo asked and Brando frowned before he nodded.

" **I'm ready for the story now, but can I cuddle with you?"**

 **"I wanna cuddle Daddy Bilbo!"  
** Tris said and Bilbo smiled, he took one of the cushions as a pillow and lay down on the floor of the playroom. " **You can join us if you wish, or go to the market for a bit, its a story you were a part of anyway."**

 **"I think I will go to the market, there are more booths by the day and maybe I can find something interesting to craft."**

 **"I'll go with you brother."** Kili said.

" **If it's alright I'd like to stay here and read, the room is comfortable enough."** Ori said and Bilbo nodded.

" **You are welcome to stay, but I'm only going to be telling a story."**

 **"That's alright, I like how you tell your tales."**

 **"In the hole in the ground there lived a hobbit..."** Bilbo launched into how his life had been before he had met the dwarves, explaining a bit about his people's customs and was just about to start the actual story, when he noticed that all three of his children were asleep. He smiled softly brushing back an errant curl from Tris and gently removing one of his arms. "Could you pass me a book?" Bilbo asked, wanting to speak common for once.

"Of course, it was interesting listening to you explain about life in the Shire, I could help you up if you wanted."

"Actually on second thought I think I'll carve some, if its not too much trouble..."

"I'll gladly watch over them." Ori said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you Ori, I appreciate it." Bilbo said and gently moved his other arm free from his son's head, allowing both his children's head to rest upon the pillow instead of on him. He then slowly moved away from them and stood, smiling at how Frerin had fallen asleep sitting up, his head bent down to his chest. He gently moved Frerin, so he was lying down and his head was on a pillow. "They'll sleep for several hours yet." Bilbo said and took two blankets from a trunk that stood in the corner, covering both Frerin and the children with them. "I'll be back long before then."

"Go Bilbo, I'll be fine here, I've taught rune signs to small children before, its something every apprentice has to do before they are considered a journeyman." Ori said and Bilbo nodded, leaving the nursery behind him. He walked back to where his tools were and picked them up, before going to a rich deposit of diamonds and removing them from the rock with his pickaxe. He had a good sized pile within an hour, so he went to the market and to a jeweler's stand, he said it often took a month, but he already knew what stones he would use for his children's necklaces. He picked out the stones and instead of paying took out two of the diamonds. "I thought we could trade for the gems, the diamonds are uncut but with a bit of shaping, they should serve as payment."

"You mined these?" The merchant asked his voice going up an octave. "How many do you have? I'll buy the lot!"

"I have about twenty five or so." Bilbo said.

"Twenty five?" The merchant demanded. "Let me see them."

"Alright." Bilbo said. "But first we should discuss payment."

"I'll give you market value for uncut stones, double for those with good clarity."

"Deal." Bilbo said and smiled, he took out the sack and handed it over to the merchant who stared at the stones in awe.

"The quality of these are all excellent, no ones been able to get as good of quality so far."

"Just haven't been looking in the right place I suppose, I just looked for safe tunnels and rich deposits. Diamonds were the easiest to find, but I have sensed other deposits as well." Bilbo said.

"How can you be so uncaring of wealth, because you have almost made a fortune off of me."

"I've always been one that's valued the wealth of companionship, over material wealth." Bilbo said and smiled. "If something were to help a friend and it was within my power to do so, I'd do it gladly." Bilbo shrugged. "In the Shire my gardening ability was prized and needed, here it's much the same, but I have so little time with looking after my children."

"Have some others look after it and show the King where to dig. Its said you found some old houses as well, useable old houses, I'd gladly pay to buy two from you, as you have finders rights."

"As my friends are staying in the royal quarters, I don't see a problem with you purchasing the right to build. Still isn't it Thorin's mountain and doesn't he have final say about living quarters?"

"That's not how dwarven law works, you have finders rights, or builders rights if it was a tunnel. Those tunnels are yours because you found them first, you can do whatever you want with them."

"There's about thirty small houses or so and I should offer the rights to the council first."

"They will find good quarters easily, those on the council always do. I want a place for me and my family to live, once they arrive with the next caravan, but I could just as easily sell the place for triple whatever you ask, unless you write the contract properly, stating that it can only be exchanged between kin."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Bilbo asked and frowned. "You've never seen the tunnels, why would you offer so much for them?"

"Simply because its better than sleeping in my wagon, or building a house out of stone which could take upwards of six months to a year according to the builder's estimates as they are building houses for the council members who are staying first and making new tunnels and homes will take twice as long. Space is at a premium and frankly you could ask any price for those tunnels and the homes inside them, but I'm hoping that you'll agree to paying the price I offer you. I'm a wealthy merchant, but I'm not as wealthy as some of the old families."

"May I sense your thoughts?"

"My thoughts?" The merchant asked slightly alarmed. "You can read minds?"

"Only the minds of those that are related to Father Mahal, as we share a creator, the stone in me calls to the stone in you." Bilbo said and the merchant stared at him in shock.

"Yes, if that is what it takes for you to give me a home, you may read my mind." He said and Bilbo focused on the merchant and on his thoughts, centering his focus on him _I could build a life here and a home for my family, to know that no one would ever take it from me would be wonderful._

"Why have you been so honest with me, about the tunnels and about the gems and diamonds I brought you?" _Need to make a life here, build a reputation so maybe they will let me on the council and I could help other people, so I could help my family and leave behind a legacy for my children. So that I could ask a good bride price for my daughters and pay it easily for my sons. I could build a home here, a place for my family and I could grow wealthy, be able to buy anything and share that wealth with my family and friends._

 _How do I answer him though, an answer that someone with his power will accept, I must not think of anything inappropriate lest he read it in my thoughts, but what would he consider to be inappropriate? I don't want to kill or harm anyone, I'm a peaceful man by nature, but how can I convince this powerful stranger of that._ Bilbo sensed the man's fear, as well as his desire, love and longing. "I was honest with you, so that you might see me as a fair man and perhaps tell others that I'm a fair merchant. Merchants live by their reputation and I try to build mine as best I can." _If this works out, I'll never go hungry again, my children will be full for the rest of their lives, the bad times will be behind us._

"Are you from Erebor originally?" Bilbo asked and the dwarf smiled, before he nodded.

"I was born and raised here, my father was a gem cutter, but after the fall we became merchants."

"I would like to be your friend, your a good man, I'm not reading your thoughts any longer. I had to be sure before I agreed to something of this magnitude, give me a list of the people you wouldn't mind having as your neighbors, more good men like yourself who only want to make an honest living."

"And can pay the three thousand gold necessary for two of those small houses." The merchant said and Bilbo stared wide-eyed at him

"It was in a poorer neighborhood and it's not in the best repair, but other than the royal quarters it's the best in the mountain."

"Your certain?"

"If you don't want to wait a while, I'm unsure of how fast dwarves dig out tunnels, but I sense more rooms like the ones I found, they are larger, but ten of the tunnels collapsed around the easiest access point. I also sense other tunnels, that could have been homes at one point, but they are even harder to reach, or caved in entirely."

"You should tell others where to dig and hire a crew to do so, with the gold I give you, with the understanding that if you find larger quarters, I'll have the option to move."

"That sounds fair, but I don't want people to risk their lives for a venture I created."

"It's nothing more than what you did on the quest to get back this mountain and you could direct the digging, feel where the tunnels are safe. Some miners would give anything for the chance to be under a good contract. I'd sell the tunnels, buy a crew of miners and claim the right to the tunnel passage, that is of course if your still at odds with your One."

"Yes, we're trying to work through things, but we both made mistakes that we regret."

"A messy business that, but it gives me an opportunity. As your other friends would have a vested interest in the crown receiving the bulk of the profits, would you agree to partner with me? You would maintain ownership and full claim, just give me 5% of your total earnings for the two tunnels and I'll help you to understand dwarven law and assist in paying for the miners though the bulk of the cost would be yours."

"That sounds like a fair deal." Bilbo said and the merchant smiled.

"Excellent, I'll draw up a contract." He said and Bilbo nodded, gesturing a runner over.

"Could you go to the royal quarters and tell Ori that I have some business to attend to?" Bilbo asked and the dwarf nodded, as the merchant wrote furiously on a piece of paper.

"These are standard house deed contracts, it pretty much states that if the owner attempts to sell it to anyone other than kin, it reverts back to the original seller, a copy will be sent to the crown and be kept on file in the library."

"That sounds simple enough." Bilbo said and read over the contract, he nodded in agreement and signed his name, as the merchant did the same.

"I am Ogdin Ogdor's son." The merchant said and turned to a dwarf in a grey uniform. "I'll pay you to look after my shop." He said and the dwarf nodded. "You can wait in the Starlight Tavern, I'll be back soon, how many homes are available.

"Thirty or so, some are in better repair than others." Bilbo stated and the dwarf nodded, Bilbo went to the tavern and ordered a meat pie, sensing the thoughts of those around him, he found that he was in a place where traders gathered and there was nothing malicious about their thoughts. He ate his meat pie and soon the merchant came back with twenty other dwarves, Bilbo read their thoughts and found them to be much the same as Ogdin's. These were men who were looking to make an honest living and although about a third of them were related to Ogdin somehow and Ogdin had a large family, Bilbo didn't see a problem with giving the tunnels he'd found to those dwarrows.

Soon the contracts were signed and Bilbo led them down to the tunnels when the last one had been. They stared at the tunnels in wonder. "This is better than I imagined!" Ogdin said and there were several murmurs of agreement. "The best ones will go to the highest bidder."

"I didn't clear anything out of the house I was using, would you like me to clear it out?"

"No, we can always use the furniture." Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Its a fairly simple bed though."

"Did you sleep in it?"

"I never did, was too busy carving, I might want to keep that room, to bring the children back to, so they could grow up knowing where they were carved and be able to visit it, if they liked."

"Whatever you wish to do, these are your tunnels Bilbo, you've agreed to sell them to us, but if you wish to keep that room for yourself, that's your affair." Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I'll be in my house then." Bilbo said and walked to where his house was, opening the door and going inside, he sat on his chair and started carving one of the stones he bought. He smiled as the head of a small wolf came to life under his fingers, he finished carving the bead and carved two more, before Ogdin came back. "We settled on a fair amount, expect 78,590 to be delivered to your quarters."

"Does that include your fee?" Bilbo asked and Ogdin nodded.

"I made enough to buy my own house, I'm four houses down from you, I hope you will feel secure enough to sell soon as a friend. I know how it hurts to be at odds with your One." Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled holding out his hand.

"Thank you Ogdin." He said as the dwarf clasped elbows with him.

"No thank you, thank you for selling this to the merchants guild, what are you going to do with the other tunnels?"

"I'll inform the guardsmen that I'm looking to sell, I could use your help to write out the contracts again."

"Why the guardsmen, you'll get less."

"That's alright, they can pay me what they can afford, I don't believe in class systems, odd because I know my children are royalty, but in addition to having a education suitable for the Line of Durin, they will also be fully aware of the people around them. I grew up playing with the son of the farmer who worked for my family, we're still fine friends and I hire him to help with my gardening. In the Shire we realize that we need each other, more than we need wealth, or power, we need friends and family, good food and good cheer. I want my children to grow up value life and those living it, more than gold, or power. They have that anyway, but you cannot buy good will, nor can you buy friendship, not truly." Bilbo said.

"You are very wise."

"My parents chose well when choosing my stones and I have been sure to choose well as well."

"Stones?"

"A hobbit custom, we're strongly attuned to the stone, if we decide to ask the Father for his blessing, even without the blessing, we have some small stone sense. It's become a tradition to give our children stones, to help shape them into who they wish to be. We choose stones that have qualities a child is lacking, in the hopes that the stones will somehow influence them and more often than not they do. Its important to choose wisely when choosing the first stones."

"Then I am honored, did you come to the shop for your children?"

"And for myself." Bilbo said and smiled. "I need to change as well and be ready for that change. Already my life has changed much since I first met Thorin, but life is constantly changing and the road goes ever on." He said and Ogdin stared at him.

"Your different from the rest of your kind, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, most would have never left the Shire, but I have always been one for adventure and my soul was drawn to Thorin's, though we both fought it for a time. Though I continue to fight it, a part of me will always love him, even if we aren't together."

"Why wouldn't you be with your One?" Ogdin demanded. "Surely you find the most peace in his arms, surely his spirit eases your own."

"We don't always stay with our soul bounds, sometimes we remain friends and there are even those soul bounds that can't stand one another. Sometimes its better for everyone to remain apart, as for the pain, it hurts for a while, but with time you can recover from it." Bilbo said and Ogdin looked shocked. "Mahal took more time in teaching us, he and Yavannah lived with us for the first three generations, ensuring that we would survive on our own as a people and thrive. They wanted us to be a symbol of their love, to help others in Middle Earth and to be true to ourselves. We wound up doing something different than they intended, but we know that they respected our choices, as a child becomes their own person, so too, our society grew and changed over the years. We found the best way to help the other races was by farming the land and supplying food to many tables, we grew rich with the bounty of the land and content in the tending of it. Though some of us did ultimately move to dwarven kingdoms and dwarves have intermarried with hobbits over the years, those that live in the valley are the children of the Mother." Bilbo said and smiled softly thinking of his home.

"Your part dwarf?" Ogdin demanded and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes on my Mother's side, adventurous bunch the Tooks, My Great Great Grandfather was a Longbeard and my Great Great Great Great Grandfather was a Broadbeam, both of them were merchants who fell in love with the land and with the hobbit lasses they found there." Bilbo said and smiled, he had met his Great Great Grandfather, the dwarrow had been very old and Bilbo had been very young, but he used to love to sit on his Grandpappy Ogdrin's knee and hear tales of the far off places the dwarf had seen. Then again as a child, Bilbo loved to listen to any tales of travel and had spent many a night in the woods. "My Great Great Grandfather was the one who first took me for a traveler, he gave me a bedroll on my tenth birthday and a notebook to fill with my adventures, I haven't stopped writing since."

"What was his name?"

"Ogdrin son of Ogdric." Bilbo said and the merchant's eyes widened. "You have his eyes, that's why I went to your booth."

"Ogdrin was my Uncle, he said he found some place to settle down, but would never tell us where. He said it's the sort of place you have to find for yourself, if you wanted to look for it. You are my cousin!" He said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"Distant cousin, time is not as easy on my people as it is on yours."

"It doesn't matter your family and you sought me out because you recognized the color of my eyes?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Your eyes are the same color as my mother's, I got my father's eyes, but my mother's hair. Its so curly that I've kept it short most of my life, it wasn't until I become blessed by the Father that I decided not to cut it. Who am I to dispute the Father's will and if he wants my hair long, long it will be." Bilbo said and Ogdin stared at him.

"I have other relatives with your hair, come and meet my family, have dinner with us, though it's only the men right now."

"I'd be glad to, but I have children of my own I should be getting back to. Thank you for speaking with me in common, I wanted to hear the tongue I was raised with. Once a child learns to speak common, that's all we speak in the Shire, save for children too young to know common and festival days." Bilbo smiled. "I didn't want to presume, but could I braid the braid of our lineage?"

"Of course, that is your right by birth." Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"Grandpappy Ogdrin taught me how to braid, he'd laugh at my grandfather scolding, telling him it's not a proper braid unless it has flowers in it." Bilbo said and Ogdin laughed.

"Is he still alive, your grandfather?"

"Yes he is, though my mother past a while ago, they call Grandfather the old Took, he's as close to a king as there is in Hobbition."

"He rules the Shire?"

"If it could be called that, my family on my Great Grandmother's side are the Tooks, who for as long as we can record have been the ruling family of the Shire, but we dismissed the whole notion of passing rule from father to son ages ago. We decided that our leader should be elected through the wishes of the people and so when the old Thrain dies, we choose the new one. We have a council as well and all the families are involved in some capacity, but mostly everyone just obeys the agreed upon social niceties and rules that we agree to follow."

"Something like that would never work."

"You'll be surprised at what a little Topaz can accomplish, that and the desire to value friends and family above gold and instill those values in your children." Bilbo said and Ogdin's eyes widened.

"So you have no desire for gold, because you've been wearing topaz since you were a boy?" Ogdin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes gold has great power, you can feel it in the earth, but whether that power is good or not depends upon what it's used for." Bilbo said and smiled. "I like being comfortable and having a life where I can afford to keep myself comfortable, but other than that, I share freely with my friends, neighbors and business partners. Before I joined the quest, I owned several farms and vineyards, I passed over stewardship to my cousin Drogo and several of my other cousins. I know when I return that my lands will be as I left them, if I decide to return, more likely I'll have to ask some merchant to distribute the wine and ale for me and have my cousins take over the distribution and making of our wine, ale and I believe its called miner's friend here, but we call it moonshine."

"What's your label?" Ogdin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Opendur." Bilbo said and Ogdin laughed.

"I have some of your miner's friend, it's the best I've ever had."

"Just like Grandpappy used to make."

"And you own it?"

"Well I'm going to transfer over the rights to my family who's living in the Shire. I can't run that business while in Erebor after all."

"Then will you make me some of your miner's friend?"

"Sure though I wouldn't know where to get together everything I would need." Bilbo said.

"My cousin has a still, but he can't for the life of him figure out Ogdrin's recipe, we haven't had any of it since he passed away. More than the personal meaning of it, its popular throughout the dwarven kingdoms."

"Really we always sold to Rhovanion, my family aren't exactly big on traveling."

"And they can afford not to be, would it be alright if we bought your next seven batches."

"For that much it would be about ten thousand or so, or that's how much I would charge if selling in Rhovanion."

"Then you have been vastly underpaid for it, I'll give you or whoever you wish to sell or give the label to forty thousand gold and I'll easily triple my money."

"Its that much?"

"Your miner's friend is some of the best ever made and we can't seem to find any of it. It's served in king's courts on festival days, it's so expensive." He said and Bilbo laughed, slapping his knees as he did so and throwing back his head and shaking his hair back.

"Everyone drinks it in the Shire and it costs less than a ale at the alehouse, we were surprised when they accepted our offer in Rhovanion." Bilbo said and Ogdin laughed as well. "Well then lets make up a batch of it, the process itself doesn't take too long, but to get the oaky flavor takes longer, do you have any oak casks?" Bilbo asked and Ogdin smiled.

"I'll call my cousin and we'll draw up a contract, how about thirty percent for the recipe and we'll make our own label."

"It takes a good five years to age a batch properly." Bilbo warned and Ogdin grinned.

"If hobbits can wait five years to crack open a cask, we'll wait ten. I saw a hundred year old bottle once, someone paid half a million gold for it at auction." Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"Well then I suppose I'll be hiring you to transport my wine and moonshine cellar."

"You have a cellar?"

"I was Grandpappy's favorite, so he left his cellars, farms and vineyards to me." Bilbo said. "I have an extensive wine cellar, some of which I was surprised that my Grandfather had acquired over the years. I think Grandfather knew that I was going to be with a dwarf, because he told me to share a bottle with my kin if I ever found them. He wouldn't tell us about you either, said that it was best if the two halves of his family didn't meet, as they'd be at loggerheads. Never quite understood why, but I suppose its how different our cultures are and the stubbornness of both Tooks and dwarves."

"Does King Thorin know that you're related to a merchant dwarven family?"

"It never came up, though its why I wanted to go on the quest, I must have been a dragon slayer a hundred times with my Took cousins and Grandpappy would always laugh so hard when we brought him back the head."

"A blood thirsty bunch, why didn't Gandalf have more of you come?"

"Because it was a childhood game, none of the others dreamed of Erebor the way I did and when I heard that some dwarves were actually going to do it, I was terrified but I had to join them. My Grandpappy would never have let me hear the end of it, when I met him again in the Halls."

"You go to Mahal's halls as well?"

"We're allowed to pass freely between Mahal's halls and the fields of the Green Lady after we die." Bilbo said and smiled. "Mahal would never separate his children from the ones they love, nor keep them from the one he loves. Now we have other things to talk of than the halls, I'll send a raven tomorrow and it should get there before winter, your shipment should be ready when the caravans come from the Blue Mountains in spring. Could I also pay you to transport my things?"

"Of course, we'd be glad to." Ogdin said. "Now I'll get everyone together and you can meet them all properly."

"It wouldn't be a proper gathering without some miner's friend, lead me to your cousin's still and we'll have a batch by nightfall."

"You can make it that quick?"

"Yes I can, it won't be as fine as the kind we ship out, but it should be good enough." Bilbo said and Ogdin practically dragged Bilbo to the still as Bilbo laughed. He loved the still at first sight, it was well made and well looked after. Bilbo rented a cart to get what he needed, going from stall to stall in the marketplace and adding exact measurements of each ingredient to the still, soon he was distilling the liquor into large jugs. He realized that he'd made too much and after the next five jugs the still would overflow. "Ogdin you still there?" He asked.

"I'm here didn't want you to give away the secret of how its made, before you agreed to a contract, what do you need?"

"More bottles." Bilbo said and frowned. "I underestimated how much this would make and I'm used to following the recipe this way." Bilbo explained and Ogdin came in with a flat of bottles.

"How many do you need?" He asked and Bilbo looked at the bottom of the still.

"I'd say twenty more, give or take?"

"That many and its that fast?"

"I've been making this since I was a tween and I've always been good in the kitchen." Bilbo replied and uncorked the bottle, filling each of the bottles. "Could you also set aside the full bottles, so they aren't under my feet?"

"Of course." Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled remembering the song his Grandpappy would always sing, when making miners friend.

" **For it's the friend of miners, drink up friends old and new, for you've never met a finer brew. Soon my miner's friend will be having you dance around the floor, so drink one more. Still don't drink too many, or you'll be found in a lasses bed, having made of yourself a fool.** Bilbo frowned and then laughed. "He'd repeat that song over and over and never tell us what he was singing about and a fair few hobbits did make fools of themselves in drinking his brew." Bilbo said and Ogdin laughed. "It looses something once you know what he was singing, but the words sound mysterious and the way he'd stir the brew!" Bilbo laughed again and hunched his shoulders repeating the song, as he stirred the still, soon he had Ogdin gasping for breath, as he continued to distill the miner's brew. He finished the batch and frowned at the bottles. "We won't drink all this tonight."

"What we won't drink you can take home." Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded. "I'll just send a runner for my cousins and brothers to come to the still." Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Do you need help with the cooking?"

"It should be done by the time we get there, my cousin Ogvrin does the cooking for our family, we like to eat meals together, even when we aren't on the road, though we'll take it in turns to travel, now we can afford to." He said and Bilbo nodded, he walked with Ogdin back to his camp, where a messenger caught him.

"King Thorin wants to see you." The messenger said.

"Well I'm not at King Thorin's beck and call, I'll see him in the morning."

"You're spending the night?" The messenger demanded and looked startled by the sight of the merchants and the camp

"Yes I found some relatives and I'm spending the night with them, I also gave the tunnels I found to them and their family as is my right and its also my right to dig where I see fit, from what I can gather about dwarven law. Tell Thorin that I'm going to be spending the night with my kin and if he or the company want to come down they are welcome to, but I'm not coming up. I told him this afternoon where I was going to be tonight and I am perfectly able to make my own decisions thank you very much. Now have a good evening, would you like a swig of some of the miner's friend I brewed before you go?" Bilbo asked and the messenger blinked at him in shock.

"I can't I'm on duty."

"A dram never hurt no one and you can run well enough with a sip in you. It will warm you and stave off the chill." Bilbo said and the messenger nodded, Bilbo uncorked the flask and handed it over. The messenger took a swallow and grinned, wiping his lips and passing the bottle back.

"That's mighty fine, its got a good kick." The messenger said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you, it's my Great Grandpappy's recipe." Bilbo said and smiled at the messenger. "Now you have a message to deliver."

"He'll be angry!"

"I find that I don't care, I'm tired of worrying about Thorin Oakenshield and his anger and his brooding and oh by Father's hammer that dwarf will either drive me crazy, or to drink." Bilbo said and took a long sip off the bottle. "You know where I am, but I plan on getting thoroughly drunk so don't expect a better response later." Bilbo said and walked to by the fire, he settled himself down, crossing his legs and putting his hands against the flames.

"No one has ever talked to the King like that ever."

"He's a dwarf like any other, a thoroughly vexing, frightening and broody dwarf, but a dwarf none the less." Bilbo said and took another gulp of ale. "More fool me for loving that man, but you can't choose who your heart will sing for can you."

"That you can't, that's my cousin Ogrin, big burly warrior type, you wouldn't guess who his wife is. She's this pretty dwarrowdam who's half his size and likes to sing drinking songs and bang pots and pans together after everyone's been out drinking." Ogdin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Sounds a lot like my Mum, she'd always been right impossibly cheery in the mornings. Luckily I got my tolerance from her, I seldom get hangovers but my poor Da." Bilbo laughed again and several of the others joined him. He was surprised by how many had his curly blond hair and some had an unfortunate cousin's nose, oh how his Grandpappy had laughed when Flambard was born, his nose didn't fit his face at all, he had eventually grown into it, but it had taken a great deal of growing to do so. He was one of the tallest hobbits in Hobbition and would break your nose if anyone commented about his. Bilbo laughed remembering when he'd gotten into a bar fight one night.

"What's so funny?" Ogdin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Well have you ever seen a hobbit who's a child of the mother?"

"We always drive past the Shire." Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Well some of us were luckier than others in what we inherited from Grandpappy."

"One of your relatives has my honker then?" The dwarf in question asked. "Ain't it a beaut? I can smell if a cave in's coming or wild mushrooms from ten paces, of course I can smell less pleasant things as well." He said and Bilbo laughed again, taking a swig of his ale.

"Oh my cousin was most touchy about his nose, he took to fighting anyone who commented on it and most who didn't know him would comment on it, thinking it was out of his hearing, but this cousin the poor sod also had Grandpappy's ears and was known for getting into brawls up and down the Shire in his tweens and early twenties. So far none of my children have inherited Grandpappy's ears, or nose, which frankly look ridiculous on a hobbit, actually I think I could draw a picture of Flambard if any of you have some charcoal and paper."

"We've got to see this now, of course we have charcoal and paper."

"I might not do it justice mind." Bilbo said and started drawing, when he finished the picture was passed around and everyone laughed.

"He looks like a baby troll, the poor blighter. I'm Ogrog by the by."

"Nice meet you." Bilbo said and Ogrog grinned.

"If I ever go to the Shire, I'll be sure not to mention his nose or ears." Ogrog said and Bilbo smiled and took another sip.

"See that you don't because he'll either fight you or share a pint in sympathy." Bilbo said and shrugged. "We don't really care much about looks in the Shire, but for an ugly fellow Flambard is one of the vainest hobbits I've ever met. Think he decided to overuse the stones, or had the wrong ones chosen for him. He's a nice enough fellow but never comment about his looks, he's very sensitive about it. Most of my relatives are far better looking then that."

"Most look like you?" Ogdin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Most were lucky and didn't Grandpappy's nose, or ears, just his eyes or his hair. Hobbit genes are stronger with each generation, but I should live slightly longer than most hobbits still."

"Because you're related to us and the Broadbeams, are you going to track down your Broadbeam clan?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin, it was years ago, we still have the family names of course, but you'd have to look it up in a genealogy or something."

"All it would take would be looking in the archives here in Erebor, dwarves are fond of their records. We keep lists of every dwarf ever born to the seven clans and the library luckily survived unscathed."

"Says the chronicler in the family, say Oghir, will you look it up for him?"

"Of course." Oghir said.

"Bofrin son of Bofar, son of Bohrim." Bilbo said and took another drink. "I was named like my father before me, its rare in the Shire, growing up there were whispers of me being more of a Father's son than the Green Mother's child." Bilbo said and shrugged. "Da tried to change me, to be more like him, didn't work out in the end. You can't change a child to be what you want." Bilbo said and Ogdin nodded as others drank as well.

"That's true enough, he just wanted the best for you."

"Yes and I wanted to honor his memory, things were different before he died, but afterward I had so many responsibilities, I couldn't just up and leave to go camp in the woods for a few days, or go on a walking holiday."

"You like to camp?"

"There's nothing like spending a night under the stars, though before I left with Thorin, I'd never been more than forty miles from home." Bilbo said and smiled, as he was handed a plate filled with Sheppard's pie. "This smells good, thank you."

"Thank you for making the miner's friend." Ogdin returned and Bilbo smiled, waiting as everyone got some of the Sheppard's pie from the pot, he then took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"Carrots, potato, thyme, celery, mushrooms, beef and peas. It's very good, but next time try adding a dash of powdered garlic and salt." Bilbo said and smiled softly. "I have some old campfire recipes if you'd be interested."

"I'd love to try something new, I'm Ogvrin by the way."

"Sensible of you, I tried offering on the quest, but Bombur insisted that he was in charge of the food supplies and what's with you dwarves and your distrust of mushrooms, or anything green."

"You can get very sick from mushrooms, or some plants can even kill you."

"Edible plants never hurt no one, you should have seen their faces when I had a mushroom fry up when we stopped in a lovely patch of Forester's friend." Bilbo laughed at the memory. "They refused to eat it, even when I was perfectly fine the next morning and there was plenty left over for several days afterward." Bilbo said and laughed again.

"We tend to like bland food, mostly meat and potatoes."

"Oh I like that too, but vegetables are tasty as well. You should have seen them trying to eat a salad." Bilbo laughed.

"A what?" Ogvrin said and Bilbo chortled.

"That was clearly what they were thinking, its lettuce, carrots, celery and a bunch of other ingredients as well." Bilbo said and Ogvrin frowned.

"That doesn't sound like a proper meal."

"I've eaten salad for lunch loads of times, its good if you put in bits of dried bread and chicken." Bilbo said.

"Still I don't think I'll be trying it any time soon." Ogvrin said and Bilbo laughed again, returning to eating his meal, when others got seconds, he ate as well. "So what's your favorite thing to make?"

"Cream of mushroom soup, but there aren't any good mushrooms growing around here, wrong climate for it." Bilbo said and smiled. "I also like a nice thick pot roast, or bit of fish and potatoes." Bilbo said and continued to eat. "What do you like to cook?'

"Simple meals, I do soups sometimes."

"And what's your favorite thing to bake?" Bilbo asked and Ogvrin frowned.

"Don't do a lot of baking, do you like baking?"

"I love it, fresh bread is amazing, but so are scones and cookies, don't get me started on apple pie, or crumb cake." Bilbo said.

"Crumb cake, I've never heard of it."

"My Great Grandmother made it for my Grandpappy when they were courting, she asked him what he wanted her to bake and he gave the vaguest reply of any in the Shire before or sense. Is it common custom when courting to challenge your loved one constantly?"

"Aye because how else would you know their love is true." Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Well he said he wanted something sweet and spicy and fruity all at once. My Great Grandmother came up with a cake with cinnamon, sugar and apples in it and brown sugar crumbled on top. Its been a favorite of my family ever since."

"Will you make it for us sometime?"

"Sure, are you spending the winter here, or leaving soon?"

"Some of us will be leaving in spring, to help guide the caravans from the Blue Mountains."

"Try to avoid the mountain pass between Rivendell and Mirkwood, if you must go through it, go under it instead of trying to climb it."

"That's what we were going to do, why?"

"On the quest over, we went over the mountain pass and we had to escape both a thunder battle and a goblin town." Bilbo said.

"Oh that sounds like a story."

"It is, once I'm not so drunk I'll tell you the tale." Bilbo said and took another gulp off the bottle. He finished his plate and when several people went for thirds, he did as well. "I could make some stewed apples easily enough." Bilbo said and stood wobbling slightly.

"Your drunk." Ogdin protested.

"Been drunker than this and I've cooked before, I still got all me fingers." Bilbo said.

"Well I've got the apples and I haven't been drinking as much as you." Ogvrin said. "Tell me how to make it and I'll make it."

"You just need cinnamon, sugar and apples. Its about a third of a cup of sugar, to a cup of apples and two tablespoons of cinnamon, but mostly you just eyeball it, you cut I'll add the cinnamon and sugar." Bilbo said and Ogvrin nodded, Bilbo smiled as several people cut the apples and added them to a clean pot, Bilbo added the sugar and cinnamon when they were done and started to stir it. "Coat it evenly and check them starting in ten minutes or so." Mostly to remember himself, as his thoughts wouldn't stay in his head. He smelled the apples cooking in the cinnamon and saw as they changed color, he pulled one out with the stirring stick and ate it with a clean fork. "They are done." Bilbo said and moved away from the pot, several took some and smiled at their first bite.

"Its good." Ogvrin said. "Would you like some?"

"In a minute." Bilbo said and frowned, realizing that he'd never gotten around to buying a new pipe, or old toby for it after his was lost. "Do you know if they sell old toby in the markets?"

"Old toby?" Ogvrin asked.

"Its a plant that's good to smoke, makes you feel good and clears your head, though my head couldn't get much clearer, I miss the taste." Bilbo said and Ogvrin frowned.

"I've never heard of old toby, but they sell pipe tobacco in the market."

" 's naught the same." Bilbo muttered. "Why he'd do that to me, I'd never hurt him, I was tryin ta help da fool." Bilbo said.

"I don't know Bilbo, but from the stories he wasn't in his right mind when he did it." Ogdin said.

"I love him, buh I can' stoahp tinkin of it, efen when I'm a drunk as drunk can be, tinkin of it and him."

"Because you love it and it hurt you, come you can use my spare bedroll, you aren't going anywhere tonight.' Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded following him and curling up in the bedroll, he was snoring within moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bilbo woke up the next morning to the sound of people stirring in the nearby campsites, he yawned and stretched and got out of the bedroll he was in. On the quest he'd gotten used to waking when he heard the others wake, mostly because he didn't want to be woken by someone else and slow down the rest of the dwarves he was traveling with. He smiled when he realized he could finally have a proper cup of tea, when he saw the camping kettle among his kin's things and went to the market. He bought a tea that he recognized the ingredients of and had a similar brew at home, milk, honey, as well enough bacon eggs and toast for the entire camp of his kin for that morning. He made a fire and lit it and decided to make the tea in a pot large enough to steep it all at once, whatever wasn't drunk in the morning could be used throughout the day. He put the bacon on one side of the large griddle and the toast on another. He scrambled the eggs in a large pot while the bacon and toast cooked. Soon some of the others woke to the smell of frying bacon and the spicy scent of the tea.

"That smells good, what are you making?" Ogdin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Just eggs, bacon and toast, as well as some tea."

"We'll pay you back for it."

"I want to make breakfast for everyone." Bilbo said. "My people show affection through making food for others, really all this is no trouble." Bilbo turned the bacon, making sure it crisped easily. "If I couldn't make enough breakfast for a hundred or so hobbits, I wouldn't be considered a proper cook in the Shire."

"You all cook in those amounts?" Ogdin demanded.

"Not every day, I lived alone, though those that live in the halls with their kin do cook meals together every day. I've had some wonderful meals at Took Hall, though it was sheer chaos often in the halls. I think the tea is done, if anyone would like a cup."

"I'll have one." Someone said

"And me." Someone said and Bilbo nodded towards the pot.

"Just get yourself a cup from the pot, I like it nice and strong, so I'll wait a while. I just realized I forgot to buy honey."

"That's alright we have several jars of it." Ogvrin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Could someone get me a large plate for the toast?" Bilbo asked and was given the plate; he flipped the first pieces of the toast onto the plate and started the second batch cooking. Soon the first batch of bacon was done and he flipped that onto the plate as well. He then poured the eggs on the griddle and stirred them as they cooked, before transferring them to the serving plate and set aside. "Help yourself, I'll just cook up the rest." Bilbo said and started on the second batch, he finally finished cooking everything on the third batch. He helped himself to some tea and took a spoonful of honey, before loading up his own plate and sitting down eating his food. "I should get going, it was lovely spending the night with you, but I think I better be getting back to the children now. I'll bring them over to the market later and you can meet them, sorry to leave so quick."

"Several of us have children of our own, we understand." Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I could make a better coat for you, though you way want to start wearing more dwarven styles, or at least some fur." Someone offered and Bilbo smiled.

"I remember you, you made my daughter's first dress."

"Yes I married into the family, I thought it might be good to sell some children's clothes and I'm glad I decided to do it. Business has been going very well since you visited my stall. I could easily make warmer clothes for your children as well."

"I'd appreciate it, sewing was never a skill I learned, nor was knitting." Bilbo said and the man nodded.

"That hump of snoring blankets is my husband Ogbrin, but I'm Hildrin." Hildrin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Its nice to meet you, if I'm allowed to teach others to carve, would you be interested in learning?" Bilbo asked and Hildrin nodded.

"Thank you for offering, I'd love to have a babe of my own." Hildrin said and Bilbo smiled.

"They wouldn't be a baby most likely, though Mahal has guided some to carve infants before, mostly those carved are toddlers or just coming out of being toddlers. Its rare for someone like Frerin to be carved and that usually only happens when someone has lived before and died young." Bilbo said and smiled, picking up his sack.

"Do you want the miners friend now, I could load it into a cart." Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes thank you Ogdin." Bilbo said and took the cart from him, wheeling it back to his quarters, whistling a jaunty tune. He opened the door of his quarters and set the crate inside the empty room. He then went to his bedroom and smiled when he saw Frerin and the children curled against one another, all were still fast asleep. He went to the dining hall next and noticed how Thorin glared at him, as did several of the Company. "I was visiting with some extended family, I made contracts with them, as is my right. I have the right to move around the mountain as I choose and I had an opportunity to make some money and help my family, I chose to do so."

"These dwarrows could have..." Thorin started.

"No they couldn't have, its standard practice to sense the thoughts of others in the Shire to ensure that others are being honest in their dealings. They are honest dwarrows and a great deal like my Grandpappy." Bilbo said and stretched out his arms. "I visited you as a courtesy Thorin, for no other reason than that. You don't have the right to dictate to me where I can't go and who I can and cannot do business with." Bilbo stated.

"But Bilbo, staying out all night, getting drunk and leaving the children at home..."

"That was one night, its not something I'll do often and at any rate the children are fine."

"Aye when we finally got them to sleep, they were near inconsolable Bilbo. You should realize how attached to you they are."

"I do, that's why I left, and I'm allowed to have my life, as well as have children. My mother often left on camping trips when I was small and my father was fine with watching me for a few days. I really don't understand what your problem is." Bilbo stated. "I clearly said I would be back in the morning and I am back." Bilbo said.

"After selling off the best tunnels to a band of ruffians."

"Oh for the love of...If they are ruffians, so am I! We share blood, I'm not that fond of your cousin Dain, he's got the most dreadful sense of humor and he likes his war rams to an unhealthy degree, but I don't say anything about your kin, kindly don't say anything about mine." Bilbo stated. "I came to tell you I came back, but if you need me, I'll be with the children." Bilbo stated turning his back.

"Don't you walk away now, if we must have this out in public then we will finish this argument."

"I live here Thorin, but you aren't my King, I won't be taking orders from you. You can't demand that I do whatever and I will not be at your beck and call. It was one thing when we were on the quest, but I refuse to have you dictate to me!" Bilbo said and stamped his foot tossing his curls back over one shoulder and a strange gleam entering his eyes. "You don't want to make me angry Thorin and your making me very angry, I'm trying to control it but honestly you can't expect to control me, or my business dealings. Nor can you expect me to give everything to the crown, I'm more than willing to pay the normal tax rate, but I'm not a member of the royal line of your house, nor have I been raised with dwarven customs don't expect me to act like I have been. I sold those chambers for a fair price and I will sell the other chambers for the same price, to the guards."

"The guards? When I'm living on the streets?" One of the council members demanded.

"Aye from what I heard they are building your houses first, you'll be fine there, but our guards shouldn't have to live out in the elements." Bilbo stated.

"We were going to take them into the homes we finished and share it with them this winter."

"And what about next winter? By then the next tunnels should be dug out and honestly I don't think these small tunnels would suit someone of your stature." Bilbo said his voice clearly betraying what he thought of such things. "It wouldn't hurt any of you to have some humility and to focus on the needs of the people, rather than your own need for power." He angrily took out his necklace. "I've been wearing this for my people since I was a faunt and its guided me through the years, you have the stones, bloody use them." He said and doused his head with a water jug, the cold water didn't help his mood at all and he took several deep breaths, fingering the stones. "No one talk to me, I'm close to the edge." Bilbo stated, continuing to calm his breathing, moving his fingers back and forth over the familiar beads.

"You wouldn't truly harm me, even if you were in a rage." Thorin said and Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not test that myself Thorin, its not something to be taken lightly, I should have added some Smokey quartz earlier, I'm going to have to think about what stones to add. At any rate I care for your people Thorin, I just have a different way of doing things than you do, I'm descended from our line of kings, though my dwarrow blood is common, I don't see anything wrong with that." Bilbo stated. "There's nothing wrong with someone being of common birth and you lot need to realize that and stop pretending your better than everyone else. Frankly you aren't, nor are you worse than anyone, I see myself as an equal to my gardener back home and we're the closest of friends. You took people from all walks of life on your quest, why can't you see that loyal guards that will lay down their lives for us, deserve proper lodging for themselves and their families just as much or more than you do and most don't have the means to afford such."

"And so you're giving them the tunnels out of the kindness of your own heart?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo shook his head.

"I'll be charging them for it at a rate I think fair, the tunnels are safe, but rather damp." Bilbo said. "I've made up my mind on this."

"And you've also decided to hire a group of miners to dig out the next closest tunnels."

"Aye, I have, they need my guidance on where to dig and you have quite enough gold as it is." Bilbo stated.

"And what about the gem deposits, I suppose you'll be hiring miners to dig the best places?" Thorin demanded.

"As is my right, I'll of course pay the taxes, but I have the right to wish to keep my finances separate from the crowns, after the last time I agreed to take a portion of royal gold."

"Oh don't start on that." Thorin said and Bilbo glared at him.

"That's the thing of it, I did it because you were bloody crazy Thorin, accusing your friends and treating them like they were your enemies. I won't be taking a single coin out of the treasury; I'll make my own fortune here easily enough. I'm from a merchant family Thorin and I was managing my own businesses and properties, before you showed up at my door. I know what I'm doing and I won't horde the gold I make until it brings out madness or worse to the ones I love." Bilbo said flatly. "What I'm making I'll share with others and do with what I see fit, I will of course go to you for forms and to register the contracts, but I have the right to do my own business in the mountain and carry out my own affairs."

"But your affairs effect me and everyone else Bilbo, because your my One." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed, until he started to cry.

"Oh I am your One as you are mine, but that doesn't mean we share everything Thorin, it can't." Bilbo stated. "Or should I be co ruler with you, knowing what I do about your people. If you say I'm to share everything with you, the opposite is true as well. It's entirely sensible to share living expenses and finances, but beyond that both my parents had their own gold."

"Then if you wish to be like this, you can eat elsewhere."

"I have no problem with cooking my own food, or cooking food for my family Thorin, I'm a hobbit we love to cook." Bilbo stated. "Though banishing me from the table like an errant child is beneath you." Bilbo said and Thorin blushed. "All of the Company are welcome at my place anytime and Thorin, you'd better be more careful of the council you keep, some would turn on you as easily as breathing." Bilbo stated and walked from the room, his head held upright, his back strait and proudly and Nori followed after him immediately.

"What did you mean about that?" Nori demanded.

"Precisely what I said, Brando can't control his mind sense yet and why you let such cut throat politics to exist is beyond me. Most on the council are focused on how they can gain the most power rather than anything else, its what's making my boy so timid in part." Bilbo stated and Nori stared at Bilbo in shock.

"Brando can read minds?"

"I doubt he understands half of what he's hearing other people think, but yes he can, as can I. Don't worry I'll be teaching him how to control it over the next few days and working on that control with him. Its rude to spy on others."

"Hang rudeness, if there is a threat to us, we need to know. You would be the best spy Erebor could have."

"I have interests elsewhere, I don't want to get involved with dwarven politics."

"Like it or not, your involved, just by having children with Thorin your involved." Nori stated and Bilbo nodded.

"I see your point, I'll consider what you said, but I have no desire to be around Thorin at the moment." Bilbo said.

"Your hurting him by keeping such distance, you agreed to see him."

"That I did, that was before last night and before he started treating me like an errant child, rather than the free thinking individual I am. I should be allowed to do as I see fit, without always asking Thorin for a by your leave, that's how its done in the Shire. My Grandfather certainly doesn't control all my Grandmother's actions and I refuse to be controlled in such a way. I refuse to be used by Thorin, regardless of if he's my One and I refuse to accept his gold." Bilbo stated. "I can find my own easily enough and I can leave easily enough, if he makes me but if I leave, I'm taking both Tris and Brando with me. Frerin is nearly grown and can do what he wants, but if Thorin drives me to leaving I refuse to allow him to keep the children here." Bilbo said flatly. "I'm not there yet, but I refused to be dictated to, like some servant. It was one thing when I was on the quest and in his employ, but its quite another now. Tell that to Thorin when you see him, because I know you'll tell him of this conversation anyway. I know that if its between me and Thorin, the Company will side with Thorin and I understand why, I'm not hurt over it." Bilbo said and Nori nodded.

"You understand that much then?" Nori asked and Bilbo grinned.

"I'm rather intelligent and some say I'm much like my Grandpappy, the dwarven blood in me runs strong." Bilbo stated. "Though I was never taught your customs or your culture, I'm a fast learner." Bilbo grinned at Nori. "I'm going to learn dwarven law from my cousin and I'm sure most of your customs will go along with it. I'm not going to try how you run your society, but I am going to make things better for the common people." Bilbo stated and Nori frowned.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have several ideas, but first I'll have to amass enough gold for it." Bilbo said and Nori looked shocked. "I'm not going to tell you all my plans, partly because I'm somewhat undecided still as to how I'm going to go about it. Still by the end, I'll ensure no one will go hungry and the people will be happy, it might not be traditional but if tradition dictated that those from Erebor went hungry when their home was destroyed, hang tradition." Bilbo said and Nori laughed.

"You are going to make things interesting, I might stay back from the council today."

"Oh I'll be keeping my son away from the council until he can control his abilities. As for what I'm doing today, I'm simply going to market and spending time with my cousins." Bilbo said. "You're welcome to come, I think you'll like them."

"I'd like to meet them." Nori said and Bilbo smiled, walking to his chambers and opening the door, he gently woke his children and a moment later had his arms full of them.

" **I missed you Daddy Bilbo, you were gone a really long time."** Brando said and Bilbo gently ran a hand through his hair.

" **I know sweetheart, I was meeting with my cousins, why don't you take a couple of your toys and you can play in the markets today and we'll meet them."**

" **Yay cousins! Are they like our Uncles?"** Brando asked.

" **A little do you think you can handle the market."**

" **Yes, most are happy at the market."** Brando said and smiled at Bilbo and Bilbo returned the smile, he helped Brando into his clothing and then helped Tris to get dressed. He braided his children's hair as well and rebraided his own. He then unloaded the cart he had borrowed and put Tris and Brando in it. They both laughed as he steered the cart towards the market. " **Keep sitting down."** Bilbo told his children and both nodded, he walked the market streets, smiling at the sound of his children's laughter.

" **Bad man."** Brando said and huddled against his sister.

" **Where's the bad man Brando?"** Nori asked and Brando pointed.

" **He wants to steal from that dwarf and he doesn't mind killing others to do it."** Brando said. " **Why's he so mean."**

" **I don't know sweetheart."** Nori said and looked at the dwarf frowning. " **I recognize him, you did well to point him out to me."** Nori said and called a guard over, within a moment the dwarf Brando pointed out was subdued and had his hands in chains. " **If you hear the thoughts of any more bad dwarves, tell me."**

" **Alright."**

" **You should also be learning how to control your gift, how about something sweet and some tea, I find a good cup of tea and something sweet always steadies the nerves."** Bilbo said and smiled when he saw a stall selling tea and pastries. " **Would you like to try some mint tea, or some hot chocolate?"**

" **Hot chocolate."** Brando said.

" **I'm shook up too."** Tris said and Bilbo laughed.

" **I wouldn't get something for Brando and not for you, what do you want?"**

" **Can I have both?"** Tris asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **Can you mix some mint with the chocolate?"** Bilbo asked the stall keeper.

" **Of course and what else will you be wanting?"**

" **Two scones."** Bilbo said and paid for the scones from his money pouch. He handed the drinks and scones to his children. " **Be careful not to spill your drinks, it will hurt if you do."**

" **Yes Daddy."** They both said and blew on their cups, as they ate their scones.

" **They are very well behaved."**

" **For the most part, but they haven't really settled into themselves yet, talk to me again in a year or so and we'll see how well behaved they are then."** Bilbo said and the stall owner laughed.

" **My wife is coming once winter is over and she'll be bringing our two little ones with her."**

" **I'll be glad when there's more children in the mountain besides my own, siblings are well and good, but children should grow up with lots of friends. Once your children we should schedule a time for them all to play together."**

" **I wouldn't want to presume."**

" **They might be the King's son and daughter, but they're also mine. We will raise them as we both see fit and if I see fit to have them run wild in the market, laughing with other children, that's my decision."**

" **You would have your children run wild in the markets, like any other dwarflings?"**

" **Of course I would, they need to get to know the people they are going to serve, but first I'll need to make the markets safe enough for them and the other children, that's why other than my family I'm giving the first tunnels to the guard."**

" **So the rumors are true, about you selling a part of the mountain to your kin."**

" **Yes I have the finders rights to that passage and I sold it to my kin and their families."** Bilbo said and smiled. " **I'm going to do a similar thing with the guards."**

" **How much are you charging if I might ask?"** A guard said and Bilbo smiled, opening his stone sense and finding the dwarf to be an honorable man.

" **A thousand gold for each house spread the word, though there's only about forty or so houses and the passage needs some cleaning.** " Bilbo told the guard.

" **Thank you for caring enough for the guard to ensure that we have proper housing and a thousand is more than fair, you could get much more if you sold elsewhere."**

 **"Those that can afford to pay more, will easily find shelter elsewhere."** Bilbo said and the guard nodded, they moved from the food stalls, Bilbo buying some egg and bacon filled pastries for the children from a stall. He smiled when he saw his relatives and waved, going over to each cart and asking them to help him watch his children, while they were in the stalls. After everyone agreed he lifted both Tris and Brando out of the cart. " **Don't run out of my sight, but you can explore the market as much as you want."**

 **"Yes Daddy, can we meet our cousins?"**

 **"They don't have any children with them."**

 **"That's okay, I still want to go over and be with them, they feel nice."**

Brando said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Alright, you can go where you want, as long as someone is watching you."**

 **"Yes Daddy."** Brando said and Bilbo smiled as Brando walked over to Hildrin and looked up at the dwarf. " **Can I sit in your lap, I got my knight to play with."**

 **"Of course you can child."** Hildrin said and smiled as Brando settled himself, content to watch people walk through the markets and sit with Hildrin.

" **And what do you want to do sweetheart?"**

 **"Watch the practice matches!"** Tris said and Nori laughed.

" **I'll take her there and watch over her, if you're not interested in watching such bloody sport."**

 **"Alright, if they want me, send a messenger."** Bilbo frowned his hands starting to itch in a now familiar way. He groaned knowing he'd be spending the next several hours carving at least. He walked back to the council hall and up to Thorin. " **I feel the need to carve, I need some of your hair, if you want another child."**

 **"I do, even though we're at odds."**

 **"Then we are in agreement, the hair please Thorin."**

 **"How much do you need?"**

 **"two locks will be fine."** Bilbo replied and Thorin nodded, cutting a lock of hair from the back of his head. Bilbo took Thorin's hair and walked back down to the tunnels.

" **Bilbo, its good to see you."** Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled at the dwarf.

" **I'm going to carve, I'm sorry but I won't be able to focus on a conversation right now."**

 **"Can I watch?"** Ogdin asked.

" **Carving is between the carver, the stone and sometimes who they are carving for, it's a very personal moment. I wouldn't ask to watch you conceive a child with your wife."** Bilbo pointed out and Ogdin laughed.

" **I see your point, well good luck, er happy carving."** Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled, picking up a round piece of stone that was the size of his hands extended. He went into the chambers and started to carve, feeling their faces form under his hands smiling at the feel of them and the stone under his fingers. Two identical little boys came to life under his hands, they would have his Grandfather's eyes and his eyes. Carving multiples at the same time happened sometimes and Bilbo smiled at his children's faces. He'd dress them alike and they would have fun endlessly confusing the others around them. He could already hear their laughter. He continued to carve until he finished the ritual and held two young boys in his arms as they both woke for the first time, coming out of the stones.

" **Hello little ones, I'm your Daddy Bilbo."**

 **"Daddy!"** One said and the other wrapped their arms around Bilbo at the same time, they both grinned up at him. " **I'm Tarin and he's Torin."**

 **"I see and why doesn't Torin speak?"** Bilbo asked.

" **Because we can speak for each other."** Torin said and grinned at his brother. " **We share a spirit."**

 **"Two spirits are rare."** Bilbo said and smiled when he reached into his children's minds, they were indeed thinking the same thoughts at the same time. With time they would get used to their own minds, but in the start of life sometimes two spirit twins functioned as one person. " **Now lets get you some clothes and food, then we can rest."**

 **"That sounds nice."** Torin said and Bilbo smiled, bundling them both in his cloak he smiled when he saw useable children's clothing outside his door, it was a bit big, but the boys would grow into it.

" **Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"** Bilbo asked and frowned, he realized it was quite late at night if the dimmed torches gave any hint to the time.

" **Carry us."** Tarin demanded and Bilbo picked up both boys after dressing them. He found a guard watching over the tunnel, who stared at Tarin and Torin.

" **Hello, I was wondering if you might take me to the stalls, if any are open right now."**

 **"Some are always open, for those that prefer to work at night, your boys are quite handsome."**

 **"Thank you, say hello boys."**

 **"Hello Mr. Guard."** Both boys spoke in tandem and Bilbo laughed, walking with the children and the guard.

" **I see why you were speaking for one another."** Bilbo said.

" **We thought it might be clearer that way."** The boys said and Bilbo nodded.

" **You were right to think so, now lets get some food."** Bilbo said and both grinned.

" **Thank you Daddy."** They both said at the same time and Bilbo bought half a dozen hand pies from the stall eating two himself and giving two to each child. The boys actually fed one another.

" **Feed yourselves boys."** Bilbo said and smiled, it was cute the way they moved together and cared for one another.

" **Yes Daddy Bilbo."** Both boys said and they walked together eating their pies, gathering several guards as they walked, as well as other dwarrows, more came out half awake and the boys smiled and waved to everyone.

" **They look exactly alike."** Someone said and another nodded.

" **We're from the same stone, but we're different people, once we figure out what's him and what's me."** Torin said and Bilbo smiled.

" **They share their thoughts and will remained connected strongly with one another throughout their lives."** Bilbo said and gently ran a hand down Torin's hair, before tickling Tarin, both boys laughed and he smiled.

" **That's amazing, are they as rare for your people as they are for ours?"**

 **"Those carved out of the same stone are very rare for us as well, but the Father has been very generous with his blessings of late."** Bilbo replied and yawned. " **I'm going to go up to my chambers and get some sleep, I won't mind talking with anyone who wishes to come morning, but both me and the boys are exhausted right now. Coming out of the stone is as taxing on the carver, as it is for those who are born from it."  
** Bilbo said.

" **Goodnight sleep well."** Tarin said and Torin waved, having finished one of his meat pies. They walked together to Bilbo's chambers and Bilbo smiled when he saw Tris, Frerin and Brando asleep in his bed.

" **These are your siblings, looks like I'll have to buy a bigger bed."** Bilbo said and smiled as both boys got into bed curling against Brando and one another. Bilbo got in on the other side, turning on his side so there would be enough room and curling his arms around Tris and Frerin and closing his eyes.

 _My children have been petitioning me to allow them to carve, is this your doing Bilbo Baggins?" Father Mahal asked and Bilbo smiled cheekily._

 _"Well they asked me to teach them how to carve, I told them that I'd only teach them if you allowed it."_

 _"You have that much sense at least, I'll allow you to carve their children for them and only those that want it most."_

 _"That's fair, thank you Father."_

 _"Don't thank me, you'll be very busy over the next few days and will barely see your own children."_

 _"My family will care for them, as will their family, they will be fine." Bilbo said and Mahal smiled._

 _"I am proud of you Bilbo, you are a credit to my line and I've always been one to keep others on their toes, I like that quality in my children. My wife sends her love as well and understands the choices you made, she loves you very much and we are both watching over you and the rest of our children."_

 _"Thank you creator, for your many blessings." Bilbo said and smiled, as he felt little hands patting his face._

 _"Seems as though its time for you to leave, may your life be full of happiness Bilbo, do try to not call on me often, as I have to see to the wellbeing of all my children._

 _"I won't call often, I promise."_

Bilbo opened his eyes and smiled at Tris, who put a finger to her lips. " **I'm hungry, but its still early, can you make me something to eat?"** She asked and Bilbo smiled, his body felt full of energy and his fingers tingled.

" **Not today sweetheart, I've got to go somewhere."**

 **"Your never here."** Tris protested.

" **In a bit I'll be free and we can spend the day together I promise."** Bilbo said and Tris nodded.

" **Alright Daddy Bilbo, but I want time with you, more than more brothers."** Tris said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Perhaps you'll have a little sister next Trissy. Soon there will be more dwarflings in the mountain for you to play with."** Bilbo promised and Tris nodded, Bilbo walked out the door to his chambers. " **Could one of you watch my daughter, she's up, but I have to go somewhere."**

 **"Of course."** One of the guards said and Bilbo felt his stone sense lead him to where two members of the council slept, the guards let him pass, though they were very puzzled by why Bilbo would want to see two council members. Bilbo woke both men and they looked up at him in surprise.

" **Come with me now, if you wish to create a dwarfling, you must choose quickly."**

 **"Aye we'll follow you, tell us what we need to do."**

 **"I will be the one carving, Mahal won't allow his gift to be passed directly to you, but is allowing me to carve for you."** Bilbo said and both nodded, he took them down to the tunnels and felt for the right piece of stone. He chose one that was much smaller than the ones he'd carve before. " **You need to keep a hand on this stone at all times, think of what you want for your child, who you want them to be, what you wish them to look like and send that to Mahal and he'll guide my hands."**

 **"Thank you."** One said and Bilbo smiled.

" **I'm simply doing the will of the Father, who am I to question who he chooses to bless."** Bilbo said and together they lifted the stone and took it back to the house Bilbo had been using, Bilbo fell into the trance soon afterward, his fingers moving along the stone, feeling the child come to life under it. He smiled, seeing a little girl, half the age of his own children, just a toddler really, with one of her father's riotous curls and the other's eyes. He lovingly carved out her face and body, feeling the hands move around him as he moved, feeling the love the two dwarrows already had for their child. He finished carving her and said the prayer to bring her to life in his head, the stone cracked and the two men rushed forward cradling their daughter in their arms, she cried at the cold air on her skin and one hastily took off his cloak, wrapping her in it. " **She'll be hungry."** Bilbo said. " **Eat and then rest, the carving is taxing on all who participate."**

 **"We can never repay you."**

 **"Just love your child, you don't need to worry about repaying me. This is the blessing of Mahal and it was his will that your daughter be born, I just helped her come into being."** Bilbo said and smiled. " **Congratulations on the forming of your daughter, she's a lovely little lass."** Bilbo said and smiled at the child who stared at him, he put his hand in front of his face and took it away, grinning as the child laughed. Bilbo walked from the room with the two other dwarrows and outside to where the whole mountain waited. " **Its Mahal's blessing to give, he won't allow me to show you how to carve for yourself, but if your desire is great enough, he will allow me to carve children for you. Now I'm going to get something to eat and possibly a few hours sleep, before I carve the next one, he did promise that these days would be taxing, but unless you know me, please don't talk with me right now. Its very taxing to make a child and all my energy will be focused towards that for now."** Bilbo said and someone handed him a couple of filled pastries, he ate hungrily and finished off the meal, before going back to his carving house and falling into sleep.

He woke again several hours later, feeling the need to carve again and smiled when he felt where he should go next. He went to the markets and stood before Hildrin. " **You should get someone to watch your booth."**

 **"Now?"** Hildrin said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Now, come lets get your husband."** Bilbo said and the slightly dazed Hildrin followed after Bilbo, to where his husband stood by a tavern.

" **We need to go now Ogbrin."**

 **"Of course."** Ogbrin said and looked at Bilbo excitedly, Bilbo smiled in return, taking them down to the tunnels and feeling for the stone, this time it was a larger stone that called to him and he smiled at the feel of it.

" **You need to keep your hands on the stone at all times, focus on who you want your child to be, then send those thoughts of what you want to Mahal and he'll send them through to me."** Bilbo said and walked with the other dwarrows to where he carved. He started the feet first, slowly making his way up the little dwarfling's legs, feeling the stone move over his fingers. He smiled when he saw the child would be a boy, before he continued to work the stone, slowly moving his hands up what would be the dwarfling's body, feeling the child's body take form under his fingertips. He finished with carving a riot of curls on top of the child's head and woke the dwarfling.

" **Daddy, I'm Hildbrin."**

 **"That you are my boy, that you are."** Ogbrin said tears in his eyes as Hildrin held back tears of his own. " **Are you hungry little one?"**

 **"Aye that I am, can we go get food Daddy, what's your name?"**

 **"I am Daddy Hildbrin, this is Daddy Ogbrin and this is your Godfather Bilbo."**

 **"What's a Godfather?"**

 **"Someone who watches over a child and sees to their well being."**

 **"I'm honored, but you don't need to call me Godfather Bilbo, just Bilbo is fine, soon I'll introduce you to my own children and you can play together."**

 **"You have children?"**

 **"Three little boys and one little girl and an older son."** Bilbo said and Hildbrin smiled.

" **I wanna meet them, can I play with them Daddy Ogbrin please?'**

 **"Later my beryl, for now we need to get food and rest."**

 **"Resting is boring."** Hildbrin protested and Bilbo laughed, they walked to the market together and Bilbo smiled when he saw his children waiting for him with Odgin.

" **The King agreed to let them come down to the market and wait for you."** Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled, picking each child up in turn and tossing them in the air.

" **Its good to see all of you, but I'm not able to play right now."**

 **"We understand, your sleepy like you were sleepy when you carved us."**

 **"Not as sleepy, but I need to rest and eat, but we can cuddle together on my bed and you can go play with Hildbrin when I wake up again."**

 **"Hildbrin?"** Tris asked

" **Your little cousin, he's under his Daddy's cloak right now."** Bilbo said and Hildbrin poked his head out of the blankets and waved.

" **Hello cousins."** He said and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **Hello Hildbrin, I'm Tris, these are my brothers, that's Brando and the twins Torin and Tarin."**

 **"Its nice to meet you."** Hildbrin said and yawned.

" **I'll go get him dressed and we can eat."** Ogbrin said and Bilbo nodded, he settled both twins on his lap and set his arms around Tris and Brando.

" **So how was your day?'**

 **"Everyone's escited and happy."** Brando said and smiled. " **It makes me happy."**

 **"Excited dear one."** Bilbo corrected and Brando nodded.

" **I got to watch warriors sparring, cousin Ogdin took me and the twins, but Brando stayed with cousin Ogvrin and they made honey cakes."** Tris said and the twins both smiled.

" **We want to learn soon, please Daddy Bilbo?"**

 **"Of course you'll be learning soon, I need to talk to your Daddy Thorin about your lessons, after I've finished with carving, but why don't you ask Dwalin to show you a few things in the meantime."** Bilbo said and both boys and his daughter grinned.

" **Do I have to?"**

 **"Yes you do Brando."** Bilbo said and sighed. " **But not until we work on controlling your mental abilities."  
** Bilbo said and Brando nodded. Ogvrin gave him a hearty bowl of stew. " **Thank you this smells good."**

 **"Thank you for making me an Uncle."** Ogvrin said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Its Mahal who made you an Uncle, I just carved the stone."** Bilbo said and started eating hungrily, the stew was hearty and precisely what he needed after the carving, he finished the bowl and was brought two more before he felt full. " **Would you like to take a nap with me, or be with your Uncles or cousins?"**

 **"We wanna go with you Daddy Bilbo."**

 **"I'm not sleepy."** Tris protested rubbing her eyes.

" **I know your not, but I am very sleepy, so if you are coming with me, your going to need to either play quietly or cuddle with me and take a nap."** Bilbo said. " **You can of course stay with your cousins if you prefer."**

 **"I'll stay here, I love you Daddy and I'm tired, but not as tired as you and I think it would be easier for everyone."**

 **"Don't worry about what everyone else wants Brando, think about what you want."**

 **"I want to stay with Cousin Ogdin."** Brando said and Bilbo nodded.

" **I'll see you later then."** Bilbo said and walked with the twins back to his bedroom in his carving house. He lay down on the bed, smiling as the boys curled on either side of him and fell into a deep sleep for several hours. He was woken again several hours later by the need to carve again. He picked up both the twins, deciding not to wake them and walked with their heads nestled against his shoulders back to his cousins' camp. They smiled when they saw him and Bilbo returned the smiles. " **Can you watch the boys? They should sleep for a while yet."**

 **"Of course, you can put them on one of the bedrolls, I'll put two by where your little boy and girl are sleeping."**

 **"They finally went down for their nap then?'**

 **"After running wild for half the afternoon."** Ogdin said and grinned. " **They are a joy to watch over, its wonderful to get to know them and the lads."  
** Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled settling both boys down on two bedrolls next to Tris and Brando. They curled against each other, two little hands finding their mouths and sucking on their thumbs. Bilbo smiled softly and left them to sleep, walking towards where his senses were leading him. He smiled at a guard and stood in front of him. " **Would you like to become a father today, you need to decide quickly."**

 **"I would love to, where's my husband."**

 **"We're going to get him, I just found you first."** Bilbo said and walked with the guard to where one of the biggest dwarves Bilbo had ever seen was standing guard over the entrance to the market.

" **Call for a replacement, Mahal's chosen us to receive a babe."** The guard said and the other guard started crying as Bilbo felt his joy, Bilbo smiled softly and patted the dwarf on the back, before walking with them both to where the stone lay. He picked out a very wide stone although length of the stone was just as big as the ones he'd carved his children out of.

" **I need you to keep hold of this stone while I work, you must touch it at all times and think of who you want your child to be. Send those thoughts to Mahal and he'll use my hands and stone sense to carve your dwarfling."** Bilbo said and both nodded, he took them to his carving room and started. He smiled softly at the face of the child who emerged, her face was beautiful, he carved the hair carefully and then moved onto the shoulders, moving down her body, until she was fully carved. He then started on the stone he had left over, carving a child that was little more than a babe from it. The little one was male and Bilbo smiled softly as he finished the carving and woke both children. The little girl started crying when her baby brother started crying and the burly warrior wrapped them both in a cloak.

" **Thank you."**

 **"Your welcome, it was a pleasure to be of service, both to you and Mahal, the babe should be old enough to eat food instead of milk, but I'd suggest getting clothes for both of them soon."** Bilbo said and yawned, he walked from the room and to a food stall buying a meal, before going to the camp and curling into a sleeping bag beside his children. He fell into a deep sleep once more sleeping until he was woken again by the need to carve, he sat up and smiled at his children who were sitting in his cousin's laps talking animatedly with Hildbrin. He walked over to the fire and kissed each of his children on the forehead.

" **Are you leaving again Daddy?"** Tris asked.

" **Yes my pebble, but I'll be back when I can, sorry I won't be able to play."**

 **"That's okay, I get to play with Hildbrin and there's another little girl that was born last night that we're going to play with too."**

 **"I'm gonna find her."** Brando said and Bilbo smiled.

" **That sounds like fun, I love you my loves."** Bilbo said.

" **Love you Daddy."** His children replied and Bilbo smiled.

" **Take this with you, you can eat as you walk."** Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled as he was given a basket of hand pies.

" **Thank you."** He said and took one out of the basket, he ate them as he walked to a poorer part of the settlement, people stared at him and a few licked their lips at the hand pies. He gave one to a dwarrow who looked as though he was half starved. " **Eat slowly, otherwise you'll be sick."** Bilbo said and continued walking to where two people sat huddled under blankets. " **Would you like a child?"** Bilbo asked them and they both nodded.

" **We would."** One said and Bilbo nodded, he walked with them back to his carving house and gave them the basket to finish as they walked, he explained how he would carve their child and started to work on the boy. He smiled as the child came to life under his fingertips, he lovingly made the child from the stone, watching as the little boy came to life under his hands. He felt the exhaustion of the boy's parents.

" **You can close your eyes, just don't fall asleep until after he's created."** Bilbo said gently and continued to carve, smiling as one man held the others in place and the other man rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Soon the man was falling asleep and jerking awake, before falling asleep again.

" **He was trying to find a seam last night, we take it turns to look for rich deposits."** The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded, continuing to carve.

" **I'll be hiring a team soon, to mine a good place I found, but I'll be buying some meals for the miners in the meantime, until all of you are strong enough to work, I need to focus on this now though."** Bilbo said and the other dwarf nodded, Bilbo finished the carving and woke the child, a moment later the man was unconscious sleeping deeply, as the other man smiled at the little boy.

" **Hello little one your Daddy Jiran was very sleepy, I'm your Daddy Hirgar, welcome to the world."**

 **"I'm Jirgar, hello Daddy Hirgar, I'm hungry."**

 **"There's some hand pies left little one, help yourselves, I'm going to get something to eat, Jiran can rest here a while, but you'll need to be out in a couple of hours, so I can carve for the next people who need my skills."** Bilbo said and yawned, before walking from the tunnels and to the marketplace. He stumbled as he walked and someone shoved a hand pie into his hand, as someone else lent him their shoulder. " **Thank you, I'm tired, carving so much is tiring even with Mahal lending me his strength."** He murmured and ate his pie, concentrating on his feet.

" **You want to go to your cousin's camp? Next time you should stay in your carving house lad."** The dwarf that was half supporting him said.

" **Promised my children."** Bilbo muttered and continued to walk to the camp smiling when he saw his children.

" **DADDY!"** Brando screamed.

" **I'm fine little one, jus' tired."** Bilbo said and collapsed on top of one of the bedrolls falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He slept until he was woken again, he felt ravenous but he also needed to carve. He stood feeling much better than he had before, but still tired, he started to walk towards where his senses called to him and a guard handed him a basket of hand pies.

" **Thank you**." Bilbo said eating the hand pies hungrily, as he walked to a food stall. " **Come with me if you want a child."** Bilbo told the owner of the stall, who flung off his apron and followed after Bilbo to the royal kitchens. He brought both dwarves down to his carving room and started on the carving, glad someone had cleared away the chips from the last one. He finished carving the little girl dwarfling and felt the need to carve another. He groaned and ate more of the food in the basket, before walking from the carving room and found two guardsmen bringing them back as well and carving a son for them who was the same age as Bilbo's own children. He smiled as the boy woke from the stone and promptly passed out.

When next he woke, he felt much better and started walking to where he needed to carve next. " **Are you sure you'll be alright Bilbo?"** Ogdin asked. " **You slept for a day, after the guardsmen brought you back."**

 **"I'll be fine, Mahal wouldn't harm me, and he knows what I can handle. Thank you for watching over my children."** Bilbo said and smiled at his sleeping children, it was quite late at night, but he knew where he needed to go. He went back to the miner's quarters and woke two of the miners, bringing them with him to where he was carving. He smiled as he finished carving the little boy and the child woke, but left before they could thank him. He felt his fingers twitch again and came to where two council members slept, he woke them both and filled his basket, eating as he walked back to his carving room. As he did so he passed a messenger and smiled at the man. " **Could someone bring more stone, about this big and some smaller pieces about this big? I'm running low on useable stone for carving."** Bilbo said and chose another piece of stone, taking it back with him to carve. This time it was another little boy and Bilbo smiled at the child, before going to the market. Surprisingly he actually had some energy left and he was able to buy some meat and potatoes, which he tore into hungrily reveling in being able to eat something other than meat pie. He took the basket with him as he walked back to where his children were staying and laughed at the sight in front of him, the six children were running wild with his own children as his cousins and several other dwarrows laughed at their antics.

" **Daddy, your back and you can stay for a while now?"** Brando said and Bilbo smiled.

" **For a little while, he might call me to carve at any time, but I could tell you a story if you liked."**

 **"We want a story Daddy."** Tarin and Torin said in tandem and Bilbo smiled, launching into how he had tricked three trolls. Soon he had all the children laughing at his tale, he smiled softly enjoying being surrounded by children both his own and the children he had helped to create.

" **Tell another one, please Daddy Bilbo?"** Tris asked. " **Tell me about a battle."**

 **"Little girls shouldn't be hearing stories about battles, how about I tell you how I escaped with your Daddy Thorin from the elf King's halls?"** Bilbo said and little eyes widened as he started to tell his tale, he frowned as he felt the need to carve. " **I'm sorry children, but this story will have to wait for another day."**

 **"Daddy's got to go carve us another friend, right Daddy?"** Brando said and Bilbo smiled ruffling his son's hair gently.

" **That's right my boy."** Bilbo said and smiled, before he stood and laughed. " **Looks like I won't have to go trekking the length and breadth of Erebor this time, I don't think we've met cousin, but come and lets carve."** Bilbo said to a dwarf who was polishing a rock across from him, he jumped up and his husband followed after him. Bilbo explained how the carving worked to both his cousins and smiled at the large variety of rocks he had to choose from. " **I'll be sure to find somewhere else to carve."**

 **"We don't mind a bit of rock, so long as its not blocking the doors to our home and it will be good to see the bairns and the joy you bring to others. We all decided that we're fine with you using our tunnel as a carving space."**

 **"Are you sure even when this slows down, I'll need to carve at odd times."**

 **"We're certain, we're waiting to move until you've finished most of the carving. I'm Frigrin and this is my husband Ogdrick."**

 **"Nice to meet you both."** Bilbo said as they moved the large stone Bilbo chose and Bilbo started to carve. He smiled at feel of the child under his hand, splitting the rock down the center first. " **Keep holding on to both of them, they might be like my sons."** Bilbo said and started to carve, he worked on both of them at the same time, by the end he had a little boy and girl, one who looked more like Frigrin and the other who looked more like Ogdrick. Bilbo smiled and woke both children from the stone.

" **Daddy!"** The little girl cried out and hurled herself into Frigrin's arms, as the little boy blinked confused up at Ogdrick, he yawned and stretched.

" **Hello Daddy, I'm Ogfri.**

 **"I'm Freris."** The little girl said and smiled at both dwarves. " **Its cold down here."**

 **"Yes it is little one, you can use my cloak, and the others might have left you some clothes outside."** Fregrin said and opened the door, smiling when he saw the clothing. Together Fregrin and Ogdrick helped both children to dress and they walked back to the campsite. " **Now you need to be quiet the other children are sleeping."** Fregrin said and the little girl and boy nodded, they sat down by the fire and ate some of the stew that had been left for them, Ogdin smiled at the five of them and walked over from the pile of sleeping dwarflings. " **Will you be resting after you eat?"**

 **"Aye, it takes a lot out of you and there were two, which was a lovely surprise, this is your cousin Ogdin, say hello children."**

 **"Hello I'm Freris, he's Ogfri."**

 **"Its wonderful to meet you both, we'll have to get you some toys soon, but for now how about you rest with your Daddy Fregrin and Daddy Ogdrick."**

 **" Sleepy."** Ogfri agreed and curled up in Fregrin's lap.

" **I didn't mean this second finish your soup first lad."** Ogdin said and laughed as Ogfri drank his soup from his bowl, he stopped mid swallow before closing his eyes and falling face first into the bowl sound asleep.

" **Sometimes it takes them a bit to wake up properly, its nothing to worry over."** Bilbo said and smiled down at the dwarfling. " **How are you feeling Freris?**

 **"Not so sleepy I'm a gonna fall into me soup like me brother."** Freris said and everyone laughed, Fregrin gently moved Ogfri so he was resting against him instead of curled over the bowl of soup and wiped his face, before continuing to eat his meal, occasionally adjusting Ogfri's head so it lay back against him, rather than slumped forward.

" **How long will he be like this?"**

 **"Not more than a day, occasionally a little one is slow to wake, when he does wake up properly, he'll tire more easily for the first week or so, its nothing to worry about. It can happen sometimes when the carver is fatigued. Since the children are all asleep I'll be going back to my carving house for a bit."** Bilbo said.

" **Your welcome to stay here."** Ogdin said and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **Alright then, I'll just find some spot out of the way, don't want to be trod on by half a dozen little feet. Don't worry about them waking me, I won't wake until its time to carve again."** Bilbo said and yawned, he was given a bedroll and he found a spot by the wagon to curl into, he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was morning when he woke and smiled softly. While he'd been asleep, Tris had curled into his bedroll on one side, Brando had curled against his other and the twins were lying on top of him, all four were sleeping soundly still. He yawned enjoying the feel of being surrounded by his children, even if he couldn't move and heard the sound of childish laughter. He smiled up at Hildvrin and shushed the child gently. " **They are still sleeping, I don't want to wake them."**

 **"How they all get in there?"**

 **"You'd have to ask them, now why don't you go and see who else is up, I can't move right now Hildvrin, so if your looking for an adult."**

 **"But everyone else is asleep."** Hildvrin complained and Bilbo smiled up at the child.

" **Yes, as you should be at this time, its too early for anyone to be up."**

 **"But your up."**

 **"But my children aren't, please Hildvrin, go back to bed, before you wake up the entire camp. I don't think Tris knows what quiet is."** Bilbo said and Hildvrin giggled.

" **I'll try to sleep, or play with my toys."**

 **"That's a good lad."** Bilbo said and closed his eyes, a moment later he pretended to deepen his breathing until he was snoring, or pretending to. With Lobelia he'd become an expert at pretending to be asleep when she came to call. Soon enough Hildvrin sighed and moved away from Bilbo. Bilbo smiled softly opening himself to his mountain sense. Half of Erebor was asleep, Bilbo didn't realize how many people stayed up during the night, or woke up with the dawn. He smiled as he felt people waking up around them and felt the energy coming from them. Everyone had a unique pattern within Bilbo's stone sense, so he felt the entire mountain and all its inhabitants and could track each of the dwarrows by the way their stone was formed. He liked being able to feel the entire mountain, to feel the people inside of the mountain, it was comforting to him. He smiled softly, continuing to feel out with his senses as others woke for the day and moved about Erebor. While not as restive as sleep light trances like the one Bilbo put himself in, were rejuvenated to those who had a strong stone sense. Bilbo lost himself in the energy of the mountain for a time, before he felt his own children moving, or trying not to. He returned his senses back to his body slowly gathering himself from where he'd thrown out his senses and moving his stone sense back to a centralized place took longer when someone deliberately entranced themselves by the stone around them, but he found his way back to his own body eventually. He smiled softly and opened his eyes, coming face to face with a matching set of green ones. The others were still asleep, but the twins smiled down at him and Bilbo chuckled as they tried to crawl their way off him, without waking Brando or Tris.

" **Its a game, Hildvrin told us to get out and go play, guess we lost, we were supposed to get out without waking you up."** The twins said.

" **You can still play, just try not to wake your siblings instead.'** Bilbo said and the twins laughed and then each covered their mouths with one hand. Their eyes danced with amusement, as they moved from the sleeping bag. Bilbo smiled when both twins stood, before running off to play with Hildvrin, the two boys were playing a game of checkers. Bilbo was surprised at the amount of toys scattered about, it was clear that his cousins doted on Hildvrin and would do the same for little Freris and Ogfri, Bilbo smiled softly, before moving his hands from under his children's bodies. Next he moved their heads from his shoulders, gently placing them on the pillow to either side of him instead. Finally he shimmied out of the bedroll and stood by the boys. " **I'll teach you how to play go fish, have you learned your numbers yet?"**

 **"Ogdar showed us how to count yesterday, we played cards, but what's go fish?"** Hildvrin asked and Bilbo explained the rules to the children, as he dealt the cards, he frowned when he felt the need to carve again, but kissed both twins on the forehead in turn.

" **You gotta go again?"** Torin asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Be good you three, can you play your game quietly until the others wake up?"** Bilbo asked and the dwarflings both nodded, Bilbo smiled and walked through town to what could only be a barracks, Bilbo smiled as a burly warrior stared at him. " **I've come to help someone in the barracks carve, I can't tell you who to wake, as I don't know their names."** Bilbo said and the guard nodded.

" **If I banned you entry, I'd never be forgiven, go with our blessing and Mahal's strength."** The guard said and Bilbo nodded, walking quietly through the Barracks he made his way past sleeping dwarrows, to two on the end, he tickled the bottoms of their feet as a precaution because he knew better than try to wake them directly. He'd been warned to never shake a sleeping warrior as some of the company didn't respond well to that, and it was far better to jiggle their feet or tickle them. Both men woke and looked at the hobbit dazedly, he smiled and nodded towards the entrance to the barracks. Both guardsmen followed him and soon they all stood outside the barracks.

" **Do you want to make a child?"**

 **"We do."** Both replied at the same time and Bilbo nodded, he soon was crafting for them and watching as their son breathed for the first time. After a time all the carvings Bilbo did seemed to blend together, as he carved one after another, until finally the sense left him and after spending half a day with his children, he sighed in relief. **  
**The mountain was now full of children there were forty or so dwarflings ranging in ages from three that were in their early tweens, to the children who were barely more than babies. There were thirty boys and ten girls.

" **I think I'm done for now."** Bilbo said and smiled at the children who were playing everywhere in the market, little boys and girls dressed in a variety of clothing and who's families were both rich and poor, were watched over by their parents and other dwarves. Bilbo smiled fondly at his own children, who he was fighting some sort of battle with. He didn't recall the particulars only that there were dreaded teddy bears and good toy dwarves who were fighting them. Bilbo laughed at their antics as, he continued to play with the four of them.

He braided his hair back and his children stared at him. " **You aren't going to go today?"**

 **"I'm not, I thought we should see the council and Daddy Thorin."** Bilbo said and his children smiled. " **First I'm going to go somewhere for a bit, but I'll be back soon I promise."**

 **"Okay."** Brando said and Bilbo smiled ruffling his son's hair before kissing all four children on the forehead. He walked over to where Ogdin was talking with another of his cousins. " **Ogdin, will you come with me, I want to get some of the miners under contract so I can start working on the tunnels and they can start working on the gem deposits."**

 **"That sounds like a good plan, I'll be glad to go with you."**

 **"Would you mind stopping by the market first, I'm going to make some soup.** Bilbo said and Ogdin grinned, following after him. Bilbo went to the market and bought a large pot as well as chicken, vegetables, tinder, firewood, bowls and spoons. He then walked into the mining encampment. Bilbo set to making the soup, soon enough a couple dwarflings came up to him.

 **"What you doing Mr?"**

 **"Its a trade the way I see it, I need your parents help and the help of those that are miners, I need them strong so they can work well for me. So its only natural that I make them soup."**

 **"We aren't working for you though.** "

 **"Not yet, but once your grown, you'll help my sons and daughters.** " Bilbo said and smiled. " **As we will help you, a fair trade is what this is, no more nor less."**

 **"But you're doing something for us and we ain't done nothing for you."** The little girl said and Bilbo smiled.

" **I'm a hobbit, my race is different than yours, did your parents explain to you about me."**

 **"You made us and you make the babies in the mountain."** The little girl said and Bilbo nodded.

" **I did, but that's stopped for now, the urge to come will still come, but not as often now I think."** Bilbo said and smiled at the child. " **The soup is ready go ahead and have some."**

 **"Alright."**

 **"Vira what are you doing girl?"** A dwarf asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **I made this soup for you and your family as well as the others. I need people who are going to be strong enough to build the tunnels I'm going to sell to others and strong enough to gather the gem deposits I found. It's no hardship for me to supply soup and we will work on the contracts today. You should be digging by tonight, sorry it took so long."**

 **"Took you a shorter time than the Lords, beggin your pardon."** The dwarf said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Aye a lot of arguing goes on, before they decide on anything."** Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarf, he settled himself on the ground a fair bit away and soon the soup was being served out to everyone. Ogdin drafted out the contracts and explained the terms, Bilbo was giving the miners twenty percent of the find and paying them twenty percent more than the going rate for digging out tunnels as well. Soon several teams were ready and Bilbo took them to the two largest gem deposits he had found so far. He led the other dwarves to the collapsed tunnel. " **Let me try something."** Bilbo said uttering a prayer and smiling as the rocks moved from the tunnels, he had made flowers dance before and vines twin this was much the same thing, only the rocks rolled away and down the tunnel a bit, some coming after one another. " **Gather the rocks, I'm not sure how long I can keep this up."** Bilbo instructed and the dwarves put the rocks into the wagons they had gathered for that purpose. Bilbo finished clearing out the first tunnel and felt for any damage to the now much larger passageway. The ceiling was sound and he smiled stepping forward and repeating the process, rocks rolled out around his feet and back behind him, where they were picked up by the other dwarrows and taken to the carts, which were moved out of the tunnels in turn. Bilbo continued to work feeling the power running through him, as he dug out the tunnels, clearly Mahal was lending his strength to Bilbo's own. He finished digging out the tunnel and wiped his brown gasping for breath , removing the last block between him and the tunnels and nearly gagging, he turned from the tunnels in horror. He'd found the other dwarrows dead in the tunnels of Erebor, but not in this number and not with this smell, he stumbled back putting his handkerchief to his mouth as his eyes widened and there was a shout from further down the tunnel as the others smelt it as well. The people behind him had died horribly, they deserved to be laid to rest honorably, but Bilbo wasn't able to do it himself, he knew he couldn't handle it. He walked from the tunnels.

" **Why have you stopped?"**

 **"There are a lot of dead dwarves in those tunnels, more than I can handle by myself."**

 **"That's what you hired us for, we'll treat their bodies gently, now why don't you go back up to where the air is clean, we'll finish cleaning out the tunnels you opened, if they are safe."**

 **"Oh aye, they are safe now and we could dig out more of them further on, I just can't handle it I'm sorry."**

 **"I understand, but how did ya manage in the battle, if you don't mind me asking."**

 **"I called upon Mahal's blessing and forgot myself in battle, when I woke the battle was over. I've seen dead beings before, but never that many and the smell."** Bilbo said and the minor clapped him on the shoulder.

" **You sure you want to dig out the tunnels, there will be more."**

 **"Yes I'm sure."** Bilbo said and the dwarf nodded.

" **Its alright, we'll take care of the rest."** The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded, he went back to his chambers and ran cold water in the tub, trying to get himself over the shock of seeing the dead dwarves had given him. He finished washing his hair and shuddered at the memory, before going over to his storage rooms and pocketing the gold he needed to pay the miners for that day. He separated it out from the rest of the gold and was surprised at how little he actually owed them, in total he'd have to bring down five hundred gold, which struck him as highly unfair. They would make about fifty gold a day and that was with the pay increase. The hot pies he had been buying cost five silver and twenty silver made a gold, so it would be enough to keep them in food for a while, but little more than that.

Bilbo removed the gold from the chest and counted out the five hundred pieces he needed to pay the miners, it was relatively easy and kept his mind off of what had happened in the tunnels. He had just tallied two hundred when Thorin came bursting into his rooms. "Stay back from here, I'll come out in a minute." Bilbo told Thorin, before getting shakily to his feet and walking over to the dwarf who stared at his ashen face.

"You dug out the tunnels to the merchants quarters?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded. "I heard you did not take it well." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded again.

"Don't remind me or I'll feel sick again." Bilbo shuddered.

"Didn't you know that they were there?"

"Dead dwarrows are indistinguishable from stone." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Oin is coming soon, you should have gone to the healer's hall."

"I was in shock Thorin, not injured." Bilbo pointed out, his legs did feel rather shaky still. "I'm fine, I need to finish counting out the miner's pay for those that helped me with the tunnels today." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"You are entitled to your own enterprises, as is anyone in my lands, I was harsh with you earlier. You promised the miners twenty percent more for what they mine and the tunnels you have them dig, why?"

"Because they need it and it will stimulate the economy. Everyone needs proper shelter this winter and by digging out the tunnels it will work towards that." Bilbo explained and Thorin nodded.

"Its well reasoned, but you shouldn't take over caring for my people by yourself, why don't you sit on the council. Of course the gold you earn is yours to do with what you desire, but its good to have everyone work together."

"I need a drink Thorin, not to talk politics and debate governance and the health of the people. I'd gladly do so some other time, but my nerves are fried."

"Of course." Thorin said and Bilbo went back to his room uncorking the bottle of miner's friend and taking a long swallow. "You drink whiskey?"

"Miner's friend, but I've had whiskey too." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"You didn't have any at your house."

"You lot never discovered my wine cellar." Bilbo stated and gulped down the liquid as if it were water. "I'd offer you some but you've got some more kinging to do." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed again.

"As you were upset, I took the rest of the day off my kinging as you put it, give the bottle here." Thorin said and Bilbo passed him the bottle, before taking out another bottle and going to his living room and sitting down on the couch there. He continued to drink the miner's friend, until he felt numb and his thoughts wouldn't stay in his head. Oin arrived then and took one look at Bilbo and the bottle and shook his head.

"Spirits are not good when you've had a shock."

"Spirits are great, I'm not thinking about...about it." Bilbo said and Oin sighed.

"Yes well you will be when you sober up, I suggest someone spend time with you today and Dwalin should stay with you tonight."

"Dwalin?" Bilbo asked.

"Aye, he won't be upset if you wake from a night terror, he gets them himself sometimes. There are some things you can't unsee." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, "I'll order you both some food and you shouldn't drink anymore, because if you do you'll pass out."

"You may be right." Bilbo said and set the bottle on the table in front of him. "But I don' know which one of ya is speaking." Bilbo added and Oin laughed, before patting Bilbo on the hand.

"I'll watch over him, you can sense my thoughts Bilbo, to know I mean you no harm, if that is what you need to feel safe with me." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, opening himself to Thorin's thoughts. There was so much pain and regret, the fierce love for his children how he wished the best for them and to get to know them better. His love for Bilbo was as all consuming as Bilbo's love for Thorin, he regretted that he had ever harmed Bilbo and he had nightmares about that night. Bilbo did too, but for an entirely different reason. Thorin was afraid of loosing him, afraid of pushing him too soon, uncertain of how to communicate and most of all desperate to find a way to get Bilbo to love him again, because he thought Bilbo no longer did. Bilbo pretended to take a sip of the miner's friend, before he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and crumpled against the couch cushions, he mimicked his snoring, making it slightly louder than he normally snored. "Bilbo!" Thorin said.

"I told him he shouldn't drink anymore, he'll sleep it off, just watch over him in case he wakes." Oin said and Bilbo felt Thorin's arms around him, his concern, his love and affection. Bilbo let his head lull against the back of Thorin's arm, continuing to fake sleep as he was deposited on the bed. Thorin gently removed his belt and waistcoat, before settling Bilbo under the covers. Bilbo felt Thorin's eyes watching him and he hesitated, before bending and giving Bilbo a kiss on his forehead. He paused, both slightly hopeful and nervous that Bilbo might wake, before kissing him again and running his hands through Bilbo's hair. Bilbo tried to remain relax, but he knew the care Thorin was showing him. Still touching hair was deeply personal to dwarrows and usually not something done without the other's permission.

 _I wish that we could be together when you are awake, I wish you didn't fear me. I wish you could see that with how much I've struggled and how much I've overcome, I'll beat the gold sickness as well, I wish you could see how much I love you and our children. I wish you wouldn't fear me, but I fear that I will fall to the madness again myself. No one is allowed to wear gold in the council chambers, or in my court. I need you, I need you to tell me that it will be all right, that I am doing right by my people that you believe in me. I want you to be by my side always, instead of attempting to help the mountain on your own and doing a better job of it than I am. No one but my mother ever cared for me the way you did and I miss it so much. I'm so tired, but there's so much to do._ Thorin thought as he continued to card his hands through Bilbo's hair and Bilbo reigned in his senses, being unable to stand Thorin's sadness, weariness and longing for another moment. Thorin then bent and gently kissed Bilbo's lips before taking off his boots and getting into bed beside him. Thorin wrapped both arms around Bilbo and Bilbo managed to remain relaxed as Thorin pulled him close and sighed, burying his face in Bilbo's hair. He breathed in the smell of his hair and released a sigh.

Soon to Bilbo's considerable surprise Thorin's grip around him slackened and his breathing became deep and even, as he fell asleep. Bilbo opened his eyes and his gaze found Thorin's face pressed into his, the dwarf had his eyes closed and his brows were furrowed. Bilbo sighed softly, before gently pushing at Thorin's mind, until he established a link between them both and slipped into Thorin dreams.

 _Thorin was fighting a large black mass and Bilbo gently moved them from that dreamscape into a field of flowers, wishing he could control his own dreams so easily. However Bilbo wasn't even truly asleep, he was simply linking his mind with Thorin's and broadcasting images of his own. Thorin blinked in surprise at the field of flowers he found himself in, as Bilbo sat down and started to make daisy chains._

 _"What? How?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled softly._

 _"You gave me permission to link to your mind, when I fell asleep, we were still linked and when you fell asleep I was able to use that link to take us here." Bilbo replied and Thorin nodded, Bilbo smiled softly, putting a crown of flowers on his head and laughing as he braided some of the flowers into his beard._

 _"Why did you choose here though?"_

 _"Simply because I like flowers and it was the first thing that came to mind, we could go anywhere you wished though." Bilbo said and Thorin picked up a flower holding it between his fingers._

 _"Its so vivid." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded._

 _"I like many different colors, I love having different kinds of flowers, and these flowers are mostly those of affection and acceptance. I see that I may have judged you a bit too quickly, but we'll work on what's between us in time. There's no sense talking about such things in a dream, where one or both of us might not recall the details of our conversation before we wake up. Lets just enjoy each other's company, you could show me Erebor as it was when you were a child, and I could show you things from my own childhood, or we could simply sit here."_

 _"I would like to show you how Erebor once was, the library and the wonder of it all, before the dragon came." Thorin said and the dream shifted, until they stood before the gates to Erebor. Bilbo smiled and walked hand in hand with Thorin, all around them were dwarrows of all ages and walks of life, the market was easily four times as big as the one Bilbo was used to and Bilbo didn't even recognize some of the things that were being sold. Thorin laughed at his amazement and took him to the library next, Bilbo smiled and traced his hands over the books, delighting in the smell of the chamber. He walked with Thorin to the great hall next, where dwarves were feasting and telling stories and singing songs. Thorin looked up at the high table and Bilbo saw two dwarves that looked much like him, along with two other dwarrowdams. "My Father, Mother, Grandmother and Grandfather." Thorin said and one raised a glass to him and Thorin smiled softly._

 _"They look a lot like you, now I know why you're so handsome." Bilbo teased and they walked from the hall and into Thorin's room, Bilbo watched as three young dwarflings played in the same chamber his children played in now. Laughing and making up games._

 _"I was happiest here, but now the mountain has been reclaimed, I feel no peace."_

 _"It will come in time." Bilbo said and smiled up at Thorin. "Come I'll show you the forest I played in as a boy." Bilbo said and the dream shifted, soon Bilbo was running over grass and jumping over logs as Thorin laughed behind him. "Can't catch me." Bilbo said and took off, he laughed as he ran, feeling the wind in his hair as he ran and Thorin chased after him. He was nearly back to the house, by the time Thorin caught up to him and swung him in his arms laughing, before bringing his lips to Bilbo's. Bilbo stiffened and the laughter died upon Thorin's lips, before Bilbo hesitantly kissed him. Thorin's mouth opened and he groaned feeling Bilbo's tongue gently play against his, until Bilbo broke the kiss and smiled at him gently. "You caught me, what do you wish to do with me, oh dwarven king?" Bilbo asked and Thorin looked stunned before lowering himself to the grass and setting Bilbo down on top of him._

 _"Whatever you feel ready for." Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled._

 _"Then I want you to hold very still." Bilbo said and kissed him again, his arms coming to rest on either side of Thorin's head. Thorin groaned at the feel of Bilbo's lips, but he remained like a statue. Bilbo smiled softly his hands unbuttoning Thorin's tunic, perhaps feeling a bit more forward than he normally did, feeling bold with Thorin's desire and longing. He skimmed his fingers along the hairs on Thorin's chest, making the dwarf groan again at the sensation. He laughed gently, before he casually tangled one of his hands in Thorin's beard, curling his fingers around the hair._

 _"Bilbo!" Thorin moaned and Bilbo smiled, he knew that stroking hair in a certain way excited a dwarf's blood, as it did his own. His Grandpappy had taught him how to do it, when he had taught him how to braid, making him practice on his hair, rather than his Grandpappy's for several of the things he'd learned. Bilbo smiled as Thorin arched his back, nearly wanton with need. Thorin was usually so reserved and stoic, Bilbo enjoyed watching him come undone, making all that control slip away, until only passion was left. "I can't hold out much longer, I can't not move, when you are exciting me so my love." Thorin said and Bilbo paused giving an impish smile._

 _"If you don't move, I might reward you." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him wide eyed, before Bilbo bent his head lower and lower still, brushing his breath against Thorin's stomach._

Bilbo's eyes snapped open as someone got close to their room, Thorin was still asleep his skin flushed slightly, his mouth slightly open. He moaned and Bilbo blushed, before getting unsteadily to his feet and opening the chamber door. A dwarf with two plates of food stood in the hallway. "Thank you." Bilbo said accepting the food, before going back to eat it on Thorin's table. He considered waking Thorin, but the dwarf seemed to be highly enjoying his dream at the moment and Bilbo enjoyed watching him. He didn't know what had gotten into him, to be so forward, when they had so much left to work out. Perhaps it was the ale or Thorin's desire, either way he would have never acted like that ordinarily. It was entirely unrespectable to put suggestions in other people's minds and ignite their passions. Although he had to admit he did enjoy the picture Thorin made, moaning on the bed, his legs and arms twitching in sleep.

Bilbo finished the meal and kissed Thorin on the forehead, if nothing else could be said of his dreaming dalliance, at least it had helped him get over the shock of those dead dwarrows. He went back into his room and finished counting the gold, he then carried the chest down to his cousin's camp.

" **Daddy!"** Tris shrieked and threw herself at him, Bilbo laughed and swung her in his arms. " **Are you okay Daddy, someone said you were hurted by clearing out the mountain."**

 **"I am much recovered Tris, I thought I would visit with you and see about paying the miners that were helping me work."**

 **"You seem alright, someone said you had been shocked by what you saw in the tunnels."** Ogdin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **I was, but I'm on the mend and I did promise the miners that I would pay them for the work they did."**

 **"I'll send a message for them to come by at the end of the day, you should be resting Bilbo."**

 **"If I stop to think, then I'll think on it, better to push myself on."** Bilbo said and Ogdin nodded. " **There are other things I can do, besides assisting the miners at digging out those particular tunnels."  
** Bilbo said and kissed his daughter on the forehead. " **Where are the others?"**

 **"Playing with Hildbrin and some of our cousins by their houses."**

 **"Tris offered to watch the camp with me and a few others, how could I refuse the help of such a strong little warrior?"** Ogdin said and Tris smiled happily up at Ogdin.

" **Will you be gone long this time Daddy?"**

 **"Not long I don't think."** Bilbo said and Tris nodded, Bilbo walked from the marketplace and towards where the library once stood, he moved the stone away from it, his mind and body finding a rhythm as he cleared out the passageway and stacked the stone behind him. It took many hours and there were some bodies mixed in with the rubble, which although they unsettled him, didn't shock Bilbo the way that the corpses in the old merchant's quarter had. He didn't however touch them, leaving them where they lay, as he felt that the remains should be properly handled and he wouldn't have the slightest idea of how the dwarves buried their dead. The library itself seemed clean of corpses at least, which was a small mercy. What was more the books and scrolls seemed to have weathered the intervening centuries much better than Bilbo had dare hope. He smiled softly, running his hands along the volumes, thinking of how many hundreds of years and how many lives these books represented.

He walked away from the library and back to where a messenger was stationed. "Could you inform the council if they met today, that I dug out the old library, the rock needs to be taken away and there are more dead that need to be buried on the way to it?"

"Are you holding up alright?"

"I am it was just the shock of it I think." Bilbo said frowning when he realized that the whole mountain no doubt knew of his breakdown. "Trying to keep busy is what's helping most at the moment." Bilbo added and the messenger nodded.

"Just don't exhaust yourself past your limits."

"I'll try." Bilbo stated and walked from the messenger, flinging out his stone sense, trying to decide on what other rubble he should clear, ultimately deciding on another set of tunnels that had homes inside of them, but the rock had filled the inside of the homes as well. He bought a large basket of hand pies to take with him and a canteen of water, before starting out again. He worked on cleaning out the rubble from one of the homes and a few others, stacking the rock outside the entry to the passageway, he was half way done, before there was a cracking sound above his head and he dashed forward hastily rolling the rocks behind him. He should have turned around, but in his haste to get free of the widening crack, he hadn't been thinking about his exist, just about not having rocks tumble down on his head. Luckily he came to a pocket of support beams, just as the ceiling collapsed behind him. He stared at three-foot gap he had to maneuver in the lamp he had brought with him. He could go forward and try to join up the tunnel to one of the old rooms somewhere, or he could try to go back through what was now a quarter of a mile of stone. Whatever he decided, he'd only be able to work with two feet at a time, allowing for him to have somewhere to stand. He shuddered at the task ahead of him, before sending out his senses and looking for Thorin, Thorin was still asleep, so he went to Dwalin instead.

 _I'm sorry to intrude..._

 _Who's there? Why are you in my head?_

 _Its Bilbo, I was digging out a tunnel and I got trapped, I'm going to press forward, rather than try to backtrack, in case the stone in that part of the tunnel is weak. It's going to take a while though, I have some food with me, but I'd appreciate some help._

 _Of course, just tell me where to dig."_

 _"I think that this tunnel eventually joins up with where you put the barracks, you could go down there and I'll give you further instruction._

 _"You are in the old guardsmen tunnels then?"_

 _"Possibly, I'm not really sure, you can be sure that next time I decide to do this, I'll inform others of where I am going."_ Bilbo said and started hefting the rock, making his way forward. _I'm going to start concentrating on trying to dig myself out now, don't worry the children, or Thorin._

 _If I didn't tell Thorin he'd use my insides as armor._

 _Ew, anyway I'm going to get back to work now and I need to focus on the task at hand."_ Bilbo said and started working on expanding his tunnel, moving the stone forward at a much slower pace than he had been before. He worked his way to the end of the passageway as he opened his senses. Dwalin was with a bunch of other dwarves and Bilbo opened his mind with Dwalin's.

 _Go about ten paces to your left, there should be a five foot entrance, you can see the cracks in the stone where it used to be."_ Bilbo said and Dwalin did as he asked, he dropped the connection again, as it was sapping his strength to keep it up. He drank a mouthful of water and ate a quarter of one of his hot pies. He then stood, getting shakily to his feet and continued working onward. He finally found a room that was free of rock and he set his bag down closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he slept for but when he woke, he continued working his way out of the tunnels, the work went faster now that he had more space to move in. He continued to eat his pies and drink his water sparingly, trying to keep up his strength, even though he was exhausted, he continued to push himself forward, going through the areas where the tunnels were more damaged quickly as to prevent further collapses. He finally heard the sounds of pickaxes striking stone and he managed to roll the rest of the stone away before his legs collapsed out from under him. He stared up at Dwalin who looked at Bilbo with shock, before picking him up in his arms. Bilbo protested weakly, but Dwalin kept a hold of him.

"Thorin can't be woken, did you help him to sleep, before deciding that you were going to explore some tunnels that were in danger of collapsing."

"I'll wake him once I rest, I overtaxed myself, I'll need to eat too." Bilbo said and closed his eyes, he fell asleep shortly after and only woke up once Dwalin deposited him in bed beside Thorin. Bilbo made a whine of protest, before burying his cheek against Thorin's tunic for a moment.

"I'll be back with some soup, its best when you overtax stone singing." Dwalin promised Bilbo. "Until then sleep." Dwalin said and Bilbo was asleep again before he left the room.

The next few days were hazy at best for Bilbo, he was able to wake long enough to eat and use the privy, but beyond that he was useless. He couldn't use his stone sense for fear of weakening himself further and Thorin continued to sleep trapped in some looped pleasure dream. Bilbo doubted that expending his essence as much as Thorin did was good for a fellow. Thorin's needs had to be seen to by servants and Bilbo felt terrible about it, he shouldn't have agreed to look in Thorin's mind and he shouldn't have pushed the dwarf into a deeper sleep, because now none of the stone singers seemed to be able to wake him again. The children eventually found out what was going on and then they insisted on visiting both their parents. They weren't allowed to see Thorin for somewhat obvious reasons, but Bilbo was moved for a few hours each day when it was time for their nap, he loved cuddling with them, even though he could do nothing other than eat and sleep at the moment, he gave them what comfort he could, wrapping his arms around each child in turn and holding them close, before he drifted back into sleep.

Finally after about five days Bilbo woke with some energy and instantly woke Thorin. The dwarf was confused dazed and disoriented. "I'm so sorry."

"Bilbo?" Thorin said and frowned. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"They put us together, so they could care for us both, I didn't mean to make you sleep for so long, or cause you to have pleasure dreams for five days, honestly I didn't. I would have fixed it sooner, but..." Bilbo trailed off his eyes drifting shut as a wave of weariness overwhelmed him.

"BILBO!" Thorin shouted, before Bilbo was lost to darkness again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bilbo lay in darkness, he could not move, could not feel his own body, could not even think. All there was, was the darkness for a time. Slowly however he began to hear voices and that was almost worse. Everyone sounded so worried, so sad. Thorin was the most worried of all, begging to Yavannah and Mahal to keep Bilbo with him and the children one minute, begging Bilbo to not go where he couldn't follow the next. Bilbo had never before heard so much fear to Thorin's voice, Thorin never showed he was afraid, he looked strong and stoic and stubborn in the very worst of circumstances. Bilbo tried to move to reassure Thorin, but his body refused to work. He tried to just open his eyes, but again his body refused to cooperate.

After a while feeling started to return to him, the first thing he felt was Thorin's arms around him, the dwarf was sobbing and holding Bilbo so tightly that it almost hurt. He also felt his body being moved and cleaned, which was mortifying. He tasted soup and strengthening tonics, which were slowly fed to him and different times and by that he knew it had been at least three days since he'd fallen ill. He counted the meals, seven would go by, before they stopped for a long time, long enough for him to go back to that darkness again, which Bilbo supposed meant that he was sleeping during those times. He resisted it, preferring to know his surroundings as heart breaking as they were, than to know nothing at all, but sooner or later it reached for him and Bilbo had no choice but to go back into that nothingness.

Bilbo tried constantly when he was somewhat aware of himself to move, to just open his eyes. It took so much effort to try to do those simple things that he often fell back into the nothingness of sleep or unconsciousness after attempting it. However slowly he was able to move, Thorin was so frantic with worry that he didn't even notice when Bilbo moved his fingers. Bilbo continued to keep at it, determined to wake up properly and get a proper meal again and hug his children. Bilbo was grateful that Thorin was keeping them away, but he longed to hear them, longed to hold them again. He fought harder against the prison his own mind became, until one night he managed to open his eyes and turn his head towards Thorin.

Thorin was sound asleep, snoring loudly and a little bit of drool was at the corner of his mouth. Bilbo had never seen Thorin so unkempt, his beard was a mess and dark circles lined his eyes like the makeup some hobbit lasses liked to put on. Bilbo lifted a trembling hand and gently combed his fingers through Thorin's hair. Not all was resolved between them, but Bilbo knew that Thorin would keep his promise, that this dwarf would never again harm him. Bilbo smiled softly as he combed and braided Thorin's hair and beard, before moving from the dwarf's arms. He staggered like someone who was near black out drunk and he felt the world spin. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, before he got up and used the bathroom. He sat in the bathtub, pouring just enough water to wash his body and hair. It felt wonderful to be clean again, without feeling those hands against his skin. He put the nightgown back on, loving the softness of it, though it smelled slightly though, before braiding his hair and moving towards the door. Half way there he fell as his legs gave way, but he would reach the door, he wanted a proper meal and he wanted Thorin to get the rest he needed.

Bilbo managed to crawl to the door and use the knob to stand up and open it at the same time. He stood swaying, looking into the eyes of two very surprised guards. "I would very much like to eat something other than broth, without waking Thorin, maybe one of you strong gentlemen could help me to the chair, because my legs feel like I've been dancing for a day and a night."

"You're awake?" The guard demanded and Bilbo frowned.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be talking with you both."

"We should wake the king." The other guard said and Bilbo shook his head.

"It can wait until morning, let him rest, he won't sleep again if he knows I'm awake."

"Don't overtax yourself, save your strength." The one on the right said and Bilbo was scooped into the dwarf's arms and set gently in a chair. "Those that have the most powerful Stone Sense in the mountain explained that your mind is healing from calling on Mahal's power too often. That we aren't truly meant to use the Valar's gifts as often as you had to."

"I know that much." Bilbo stated and ran a hand through his hair, smiling when the other guard ran down the hall. "Is he going to get the food I asked for then."

"Aye and Oin, we'll agree not to wake Thorin, but you must be examined." The guard said and Bilbo nodded. Within a few minutes, his food came and he cut it neatly, before eating barely remembering his manners, as he ate. Oin came just as he was finishing the plate and stared at Bilbo in amazement.

"You're on the mend, but you will rest and be exhausted when awake for a further four days and not use your stone sense for a week at least." Oin said and Bilbo frowned.

"How long has it been?"

"Nearly three weeks." Oin replied. "The children will visit you tomorrow, when you wake next. We kept them from the room, not wanting them to see you as you were."

"Thank you, but Brando most likely knew of my condition."

"They stayed with your cousins, so that Brando would not feel our thoughts."

"Thank you, I wouldn't have wanted him to see me as I was." Bilbo said and yawned widely, he felt more tired than he ever had in his life. "I'm going to go back to bed, sorry I couldn't stay up longer. I know you wish to examine me further, but I'd most likely fall asleep in this chair."

"It is good to see you up and you are thinking rationally which is also good. You made it both to the bathroom and to the door?"

"I fell half way through and had to get up using the door, but I managed it." Bilbo said, feeling ridiculous for feeling proud about getting to the door on his own.

"We'll get you a walker, its something sick or old Dwarrow use to help support them and keep them from falling." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, standing shakily, the guard came forward, but Bilbo shook his head. He walked with Oin to the bed and practically collapsed in it, falling into sleep moments after his head touched the pillow.

He didn't know how long he slept for, but it was mid morning by the time he woke up. It was clear in the next moment what had woken him, Thorin was sobbing and holding Bilbo against him. Bilbo stared up at the dwarven king, one hand going up to touch Thorin's face gently. Thorin stared down at him and cried even harder. Bilbo continued to stroke his beard, trying to give what comfort he could, but knowing that Thorin had been through a lot. He smiled up at Thorin, not speaking until Thorin had finished crying. "I'll be alright, I'm to rest for the next four days, but then I should recover fully, Oin said so last night." Bilbo said, before reaching his head up and kissing Thorin. "Now I would like something to eat and to see the children, could you get a guard or messenger to send a meal?"

"Of course." Thorin composed himself, wiping at his eyes and smiling down at Bilbo, before kissing him on the top of the head and practically running to the door. Bilbo smiled, using Thorin's pillow to prop himself up and closing his eyes again. "Bilbo?"

"I'm just resting Thorin, that way I'll be able to stay awake longer, once the children come." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"I'll wake you when your meal comes, or the children arrive." Thorin said and got into bed beside Bilbo, Bilbo smiled and held his hand, before letting his mind drift. It seemed like only seconds past before Thorin was shaking Bilbo gently. Bilbo smiled and opened his eyes as he was handed a plate of food. He ate cutting his food carefully and just had finished, when he heard his children running down the corridor. He grinned, handing Thorin his plate and spreading wide his arms, as Brando came into the room first and threw his little body into Bilbo.

" **DADDY!"** Brando cried hugging him and burying his face against Bilbo's shoulder. A moment later the other children joined him and Bilbo hugged and kissed each one. He fixed braids and comforted them as they cried. Reassuring them that he was going to be fine, that he'd simply overtaxed himself, he just needed to rest for a few more days and he would be fine. He had to repeat it over and over, Brando was able to calm down, but the others kept crying. Bilbo couldn't do anything but stroke their hair, until their sobs turned hiccupping and Tris and the twins fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Bilbo looked down at their tear-streaked faces and at Brando and Brando smiled, before kissing Bilbo's forehead. " **I'm not sleepy yet, but can I stay please Daddy, just to cuddle with you and I won't wake my brothers and sister I promise."**

 **"We wouldn't make you go my little sweet little stone, of course you can stay, but I'll be asleep and Thorin..."**

 **"I'll be here beside you until you are well again, Frerin is doing a fine job of ruling in my absence. I could not focus on what needs to get done, not until I know you are well. If you like we could read a story together, while your siblings and Daddy Bilbo sleep."** Thorin offered and Brando nodded enthusiastically, Thorin and Bilbo smiled at the child, before Thorin gently covered the other children with a spare blanket. Bilbo closed his eyes, listening to the story about two miners that saved Moria from an invasion. Half way through he fell back to sleep.

He woke again some time later and smiled softly when he saw Thorin with Brando curled up in his lap, both were still asleep as were his other children. The room was full of the sound of snoring, the children's more childish snores giving way to Thorin's. It was a wonder that they could all sleep through that racket, but Bilbo supposed that Thorin hadn't been sleeping very often and the children were still at the age where little could wake them once they were asleep. Bilbo smiled softly, he was exhausted, but he wanted to simply enjoy the comfort of having his family surround him. He smiled softly stroking Tris' hair gently, before doing the same to the boys, the children didn't so much as stir. Bilbo leaned forward and kissed the tops of each of their heads, before settling back down on his pillows. He was able to take the book from where it had dropped against Thorin and Brando's laps, gently closing it and setting it on the table beside the bed. He then gently pushed Thorin back against the pillow. The dwarf didn't wake, and Bilbo gently settled Brando on top of him, both had gotten under the covers at some point while Thorin was telling the story, so it was a easy matter for Bilbo to straiten out the covers, before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep for a time.

The next time he woke was to the sound of the door opening, a servant stared wide-eyed at Bilbo who smiled softly, making a beckoning gesture with his hand. The servant came forward and Bilbo saw she was carrying a platter with several dishes. Bilbo took one of the bowls from her and smiled at her. "I can put it on the side table when I'm done, once everyone wakes up, we'll call you when we have need of you, but I don't want to wake Thorin or the children right now." Bilbo said and the servant nodded, backing their way out of the room. Bilbo ate the soup and picked up the book, as tired as he was, he was also tired of sleeping. He read for a while, the book was a collection of tales for dwarflings, telling about great battles and the enduring love of the dwarven people. He enjoyed the stories, having never read them before and was a quarter of the way through the book, when Thorin gave a great snort and woke himself up. He blinked and stared at Bilbo who smiled at him. **"What are you doing up, shouldn't you be resting?"**

 **"I will rest again soon, but I'm tired of sleeping, even though I'm exhausted, I'm tried of simply drifting in darkness without dreams."**

 **"I know Bilbo, but you need to rest if you are to get better soon.** " Thorin chided and Bilbo smiled softly.

 **"I know my limits, the only reason I pushed them was because of the cave in and I had to wake you."**

 **"I don't want you go and exhaust yourself again, you should be resting Bilbo, please."**

 **"I'll rest when I'm ready to, I'm not ready yet, and I want to be up a bit longer."** Bilbo protested and Thorin looked like he was about to reply, before his eyes closed and he fell asleep, a moment later Bilbo felt his son trying to influence his mind and turned to Brando, the boy turned white as Bilbo glared at him. **"You do not influence the minds of others, unless it is necessary to your safety, or their protection. Do you understand me?"** Bilbo stated and Brando nodded.

" **Are you gonna hate me now?** "

" **No sweetheart, but you shouldn't have tried to make me sleep and you shouldn't have made Thorin go to sleep either.** " Bilbo said.

" **You were both so tired and you both were fighting, I don't like it when people fight. I had to stop you both from getting angry and sad and tired. Daddy you need to sleep, please?** "

" **I want to read a bit more first, did you make your siblings sleep too?"** Bilbo asked and Brando shook his head.

 **"Not today, but I've done it sometimes before, we all missed you, but Tris was the worst, I can stay in other's thoughts and the twins think different, but they think at the same time. We both had others to distract us from being worried, but Tris didn't have anyone. I made her go to sleep, because I didn't want her to cry anymore. I wanted her to be happy and I made her dreams good and woke her the next morning. She was happier because she wasn't so tired and I'm not sorry for doing it, or making Daddy Thorin sleep, because they both needed it."**

 **"Its not nice to influence others emotions, how would you like it, if I did it to you?"**

 **"I wouldn't mind, cause you would be helping me, like I was helping them."  
** Brando said and Bilbo sighed.

" **Its not that simple my boy, people have a right to what's inside their heads and to decide for themselves what they will or will not do."** Bilbo said and Brando frowned.

" **That sounds complicated, wouldn't it just be easier if I helped them to sleep when they can't get to sleep?"** Brando asked and Bilbo shook his head, letting the barriers surrounding his mind loose and Brando's eyes widened, he nodded at Bilbo. " **I get it now, I'm sorry Daddy Bilbo."**

 **"Its alright, since you already helped Thorin to sleep, there's no point to waking him when he needs to rest."** Bilbo said and Brando smiled.

" **You love Daddy Thorin and you're trying to work on your relationship?"**

 **"We haven't really talked about it, nor have we talked about you. What have you been doing since I fell asleep?"** Bilbo asked Brando tightening his shields again.

" **I've been learning lots, Daddy Thorin and my Uncles don't make me go down to the practice ring with the others, I go to the library instead, I know how to read now and Ori lets me sit and read history books for dwarflings. I like the stories in them and I like learning about our past. Ori says it will take longer for my brothers and sister to learn to read cause they can't look into people's minds and understand how they are reading what they are."**

 **"You are a very smart little boy, I trust you to know what to do with your abilities and I'll teach you how to block other people out once I get better."**

 **"I already learned to do that, now I just listen when I want to, but I don't like fighting still. Some of my Uncles are working on getting me to fight, but I don't want to."**

 **"Then you don't have to, your mind is as good of a defense as any, if any bad men want to hurt you, make them sleep."**

 **"Alright and I won't have to learn fighting?"**

 **"We'll talk with your father and your uncles about that, most dwarves receive some warrior training. However not all hobbits learn to fight, your Daddy Thorin and I might feel differently about you fighting and we can talk about it."**

 **"Alright."** Brando said and smiled at Bilbo. " **Can you read to me?"**

 **"Of course."** Bilbo said and started a new story, before reading it to Brando. He fell into the pattern of the words, the story was in verse and Bilbo enjoyed speaking it in the ancient tongue. Soon however his eyes drooped and he felt his arms shake slightly. " **I need to rest."**

 **"I can read to myself and when the others wake up, I'll tell them to be quiet."**

 **"Thank you Brando."** Bilbo said and closed his eyes falling asleep.

The next five days passed similarly, though the tiredness lessened with each day, until early one morning, Bilbo felt no tiredness. He hadn't liked resting, but he was more alert now and ready to get out of bed for longer than it took to use the bathroom. Convincing Thorin of that was another matter entirely.

"You aren't ready to get out of bed, give it another few days until you're fully heal." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"I feel fine." He said and smiled at Thorin. "I've opened my stone sense and it didn't tire me at all."

"I don't want you to get out of bed, until Oin says it's alright."

"I know my own body!" Bilbo protested.

" **Daddy?"** Tris asked sleepily and Bilbo smiled at all four children, who he woken with his outburst.

" **Good morning my dear ones, how would you like to cook something with me in the kitchen today?"** Bilbo asked and all four children smiled.

" **I wanna cook with Daddy Bilbo!"** Tarin said. " **Can I Daddy Thorin please, we could go to the practice ring afterward, please Daddy?"**

 **"Daddy Bilbo really is all better now, he's not going to get hurt, like your afraid of."** Brando said and Bilbo raised an eyebrow at his son.

" **Its not polite to read the thoughts of others deliberately Brando."**

 **"I don't care, I like reading other people's thoughts."** Brando said and crossed his arms, looking put out. When he was scowling, despite the blond hair, he looked a lot like Thorin.

" **Still it isn't nice, how would you like it if I read your thoughts all the time."**

 **"I wouldn't mind Daddy Bilbo."** Brando replied and grinned up at Bilbo.

" **Just wait until you're a tween."** Bilbo said with a laugh ruffling his son's hair. " **People think about things that little boys have no business knowing about."**

 **"You mean grown up time, I'm not interested, it sounds sweaty sticky and gross."** Brando said and Thorin and Bilbo stared at their son in shock. " **I also know the theory on how to kill a man, but I don't wanna kill anyone and entrails are yucky. I don't want to get like a warrior, some have really bad dreams, others are afraid of crying and that's silly."** Brando said and frowned at his brothers and sister. " **They can do what they want, but can't I do what I want Daddy Thorin, I can defend myself, but I don't wanna hurt anyone."**

 **"You are a scion of the line of Durin, your duty is to learn how to protect your people in all ways."**

 **"I can protect them all ways like Daddy Bilbo, just ask Mahal for help, if I need to kill a lot of people, but put bad people to sleep otherwise."** Brando said and smiled at Bilbo, hero worship in his eyes. Bilbo smiled down at his son and ruffled his hair again.

" **He can defend the people in other ways, you can't force him to fight Thorin."**

 **"We could give him less pleasant things to eat until he agrees to it. We're the parents here and he's the child."**

 **"Yes, but not all hobbits learn to fight, not everyone in the line of our ancestral dynasty learns to fight. I didn't and I still did fine on the battlefield, if you will recall."** Bilbo said.

" **Fine more like a one hobbit army."** Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

" **I know how to call on Mahal, he taught me and he said I didn't have to fight to serve the people."** Brando claimed.

" **You spoke with Mahal?"** Thorin demanded and Brando nodded.

" **I asked him to talk to me cause everyone doesn't like that I don't wanna fight. He came to me in a dream and told me what words to use to summon his strength."**

" **What does summon mean?"** Tris asked and Brando stuck his tongue out at her.

" **It means you call something to you, the ability to summon that strength is passed down to you from your father, but you must ask Mahal's permission to use it and you must only use it to defend your lives and the lives of others."** Brando said and smiled. " **I know so much more than you sister, but people like to keep little ones ignorant, so I'll respect Daddy Thorin's wishes."**

 **"What in the name of Mahal have you been learning?"** Thorin demanded.

" **Whatever the people think, I learn. I know I am still a little boy, but I've heard a lot of different things. When I was really little it upset me, but I'm nearly a month old now."** Brando said and Bilbo stared at his son.

" **You are nearly a month old, that's too young to know such things."** Thorin said and Brando smiled up at him innocently.

" **Would you prefer that I learn only what you desire to teach me Daddy Thorin? The world is so big and there's so much to learn! I already know a little about a lot of things, as I already know about these things, why can't I learn more?"**

 **"Because your a child."**

 **"You wish to protect me and that is nice, but I should be able to do as I want too. I should be able to learn what I want to learn and know what I want to know. You can't stop me from learning Daddy Thorin, you could punish me, or something but you would never truly hurt me and it wouldn't work. I'd be sad for a time, but I could just focus my mind on someone who's happy and make their feelings mine."**

 **"Its unnatural."**

 **"Its natural for me, let me be who I am, let me protect our people as I see fit."** Brando said and smiled. " **I'll still be a child, I still will enjoy playing games and with my brothers and sisters, but you can't stop me from reading the thoughts of others."**

 **"I could though."** Bilbo said and looked down at his son. " **I don't because it hurts to loose that connection and I don't want to hurt you. If I think it will hurt you more to be connected to everyone else, I'd do it. You need to remember that despite the strengths of your gifts, my abilities are stronger yet and you need to respect your elders. If I learn that you aren't respecting others, I'll block your mental abilities until you learn respect."** Bilbo said and opened the connection between himself and his son. He felt the child's genuine desire to learn and the knowledge that his son had acquired was useful and didn't seem like it would harm the child. Brando was good at heart and would never use what he learned against anyone, unless they threatened him. Still Bilbo was worried for his son and what he might learn and how others might treat him. He couldn't stop Brando reading the minds of others, short of blocking his abilities and Bilbo didn't want to do that, but he would if he had to. Brando burst into tears and Bilbo held his child, sending waves of comfort to him.

" **Only if I have to Brando, I promise."** Bilbo said as his boy continued to cry, but soon his tears stopped and he wiped his eyes and nodded.

" **Don't I get a say in this? His abilities should be blocked."**

 **"And I don't want our children fighting, but I put up with it Thorin. I don't tell you how to teach the children, when they are learning something from you. Allow me to teach our son as I see fit."**

 **"But what he's learning!"**

 **"What he's learning will be helpful to him later on in life, you can't control who a child is, nor can you demand that they be who they aren't."** Bilbo stated and Thorin glared at him, a glare Bilbo returned. " **Brando has every right to continue to learn and grow as a person and use his gifts. I'll be watching over him always and if I feel that what he's learning is dangerous at all, or will hurt him, I'll put a stop to it."  
** Bilbo said. " **These are the gifts of my people Thorin, you can't expect that he not use the gifts the creator bestowed upon him. Mahal has the right to give of himself or take as he chooses, who are we to question the will of the creator?"** Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him dismayed.

" **But he could be hearing anything."**

 **"I don't see why it's a problem now, why you pay attention to me now when you have always been busy before. I like the way I am, even if that means I grow up faster than your comfortable with, isn't what I want important?"** Brando demanded and Bilbo smiled at his child.

" **Of course it is sweetheart, but first before anything else is decided, lets take a bath together. Don't think I haven't noticed that you've not been bathing for at least five days."**

 **"Daddy Bilbo, I'm clean!"** Tris protested and Bilbo shook his head.

" **Bath time, the water will be nice and warm and shallow, we can splash each other after you wash."** Bilbo said and the children groaned, but followed to the tub. Bilbo stripped and smiled as his children took off their own clothes, leaving them scattered around the room, Thorin stared from the doorway a minute, looking hesitant.

" **Daddy Thorin wants to play with us in the bath too."** Brando said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Your welcome to join us Thorin."** Bilbo said and watched a moment as the bath finished filling, He added lavender scented bubble bath to the bath and smiled at the children, before getting into it. He sighed, unbraiding both his hair and beard, watching as his hair floated in the water. A stone box stood beside the tub, which held hair beads and twine. " **Come over here Tris, let me undo your braids and wash your hair."** Bilbo said and Tris came over sitting in his lap. Bilbo smiled as he worked his way through his daughter's hair, before grabbing a cup and moving the bubbles away. " **Close your eyes."** Bilbo said, before gently wetting his daughter's hair and washing it. Once it was washed and braided, he smiled at Tris. " **You look very beautiful, do you like your hair in warrior's training braids, my fierce one?"  
** Bilbo asked and kissed her on the forehead.

" **How do you know how to braid?"** Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **My Uncle taught me, usually I just wear common shire braids in my hair, but maybe I should adopt dwarven braids. Now your done Tris, who wants their hair braided next?"** Bilbo asked.

" **Can we have warrior's training braids too Daddy Bilbo? We'll wear different colored tunics, please Daddy Bilbo?"** Torin asked and Bilbo nodded, smiling as Torin sat in his lap, as Tarin sat beside him. Bilbo gently combed through their hair with his fingers, before braiding it back the same way he had done their sisters.

" **And what about you Brando, what braids would you like?"**

 **"Now I want the scribe apprentice braid, I'm learning a lot from Ori and I might want to be a scribe."**

 **"Alright, just sit on my lap and I'll braid your hair."** Bilbo said and his son nodded, sitting on his lap, as Bilbo braided back his hair. " **I love your hair, my sweet one, do you like having it braided back?"** He asked and Brando nodded, Bilbo smiled and after he was done, hugged Brando close to him, kissing the top of his head. He then started on his own hair, but hesitated after a moment. " **Will you braid my hair Thorin?"**

 **"I would be happy to."** Thorin said and smiled at Bilbo, before he started to braid back Bilbo's hair. Bilbo smiled liking the feel of Thorin's fingers in his hair and beard. He closed his eyes simply enjoying the feel of Thorin working his hands through his hair. Too soon for Bilbo's taste, Thorin was done and the dwarf was looking flustered. " **Will you er, braid my hair?"**

 **"Of course."** Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, before getting out of the water and sitting on the edge of the bath behind Thorin. He combed his fingers through the dwarf's hair. He then braided it back, using courtship braids and he smiled when it was done. He liked the look of his courtship beads in Thorin's hair. He smiled and darted his head forward, kissing Thorin on the forehead, as he had done for their children. The children laughed as Thorin's face colored. Bilbo smiled running his hands over Thorin's shoulders, before he moved away from the dwarf and to the children. He smiled and playfully splashed a wave at Tris who laughed and splashed him in return. Soon they were all splashing each other and laughing. Bilbo grinned at Thorin, before holding onto the rim of the tub and kicking his feet towards the dwarf. A large splash of water hit Thorin as Bilbo laughed.

" **Again Daddy Bilbo! Again!"** Tarin said and Torin giggled.

" **Are you sure boys?"**

 **"Uh huh!"** They both said and Bilbo laughed kicking his feet, as Brando joined him, laughing as well and drenching everyone else.

" **How do you do that?"** Tris demanded, after wiping at her face.

" **You hold onto the wall and let your body float, while you kick your feet, its hard."** Brando said and Bilbo laughed.

" **You won't ever be great swimmers I'm afraid, you were made out of stone my children and stone doesn't float easily, or well."** Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

" **You can say that again, yet you had us go down river in a barrel."**

 **"It was all that I can think of, at least you were in the barrel I had to clutch to the side and pray to the Valar not to allow the fool of a hobbit to drown."** Bilbo said and laughed.

" **I didn't know you couldn't swim."** Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

" **I wouldn't say that I couldn't swim, just that it's hard to keep afloat."** Bilbo said and flipped to his back, smiling as his hair floated behind him, but he had to keep his arms and legs moving constantly in order to keep above the water. He then stopped and sank underwater, before moving his body up and taking a seat on the stone ledge in the bath. He sighed as the water lapped against his shoulders. " **If I stop moving my arms and legs just for a moment, I'll sink."**

 **"I guess that's another area where your people and mine are similar. Not many dwarves are good swimmers either."  
** Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him. " **Regardless, you should know the basics and we'll teach you how to swim when time allows for it."** Thorin said and smiled at the children. " **I should get back to the council hall, now that you are well Bilbo."**

 **"I'll go as well, I'm feeling better and I would like to see the Company."** Bilbo said and Thorin smiled at him.

" **Can we go too Daddy, we'll play in the corner and be quiet, promise."** Brando asked and Bilbo frowned.

" **Don't you have lessons you need to go to?"**

 **"Let them stay with us for one more day, they can go back to lessons later."** Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. They got out of the bath and Bilbo walked to his wardrobe, changing into his clothes and he smiled as the children did the same, dressing themselves. Bilbo then picked up the rocks he had collected what felt like ages ago now.

" **I like the baths, it's better than getting water from the pipes to fill a barrel with."** Tris said and Bilbo frowned.

" **There aren't any common baths yet?"**

 **"Right now we're focusing efforts on finding living spaces, rather than comfort and luxuries like the public baths."**

 **"Perhaps you could walk me through Erebor, we could dream share again if you wanted and you could show me where they used to be, to get a sense of if they are still intact or not and if it would be possible to dig them out."** Bilbo said and Thorin blanched.

" **I don't want you digging tunnels, I don't want to loose you."** Thorin said and Bilbo rested an arm across the small of his back.

" **You won't, I was distracted and upset, I wasn't paying attention to what was happening. I will be much more careful when I dig the tunnels out again."**

"I won't have you endangering yourself. Erebor needs you, our children need you, our friends need you and I need you. I can't go through this again Bilbo, not knowing if you were going to wake up was horrible. Even though Oin assured me it was horrible to not know if you would wake or not." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him a moment, before taking his hand.

" **I will be careful I promise."** Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. " **Come on children, you can each choose two toys and a book to take with you to the council. You will of course be sharing with one another, if someone else has what you want, remember to ask nicely for it and give them something in exchange.**

 **"Who will read to us?"** Tris asked and Brando grinned.

" **I will sister, I learned how to by seeing how others read, it is not so hard once you learn how to. I could teach you, until we get a proper tutor."**

 **"You are getting a tutor?"** Bilbo asked and the children nodded.

" **Someone has to take over our studies full time, Balin has been considering who would be best for us. I of course told my sister and brothers when I heard about it, its not fair to keep information that will influence their lives a secret from them."** Brando said and Bilbo frowned.

" **I still don't like you reading the thoughts of others, I won't stop your ability because that would be cruel, but you need to realize that some people keep secrets for a reason. That some things you don't need to know, or those things will be shared with you in time."** Bilbo said and Brando frowned.

" **Its easier just to read others thoughts, no one but the family has to know and I'm used to hearing everyone's voice in my head and I know how to focus on the voices now."**

 **"That's very good, but there is much I still need to teach you."** Bilbo said and Brando nodded, they reached the council hall and everyone stared at the royal family.

" **We didn't want to separate from one another yet, the children needed reassurance and although I'm not well enough to go running about Erebor, sitting in council should be something that won't wear on me too much."** Bilbo said and sat down taking out the rocks and starting to work on wire wrapping them. " **Don't wait to start on my account, I'm fine, you should continue the business of the council."** Bilbo said and returned to working on the rock in his hand.

" **How are the preparations for the midwinter festival coming along?"** Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **You have a midwinter festival, what's yours like and when is it?"** Bilbo asked.

" **Midwinter celebrates the waking of our ancestors from their long sleep and is a time to join together, sing songs, feast, give gifts and drink ale. There is also always a competition where people demonstrate their skills in fighting, artistry and verse. The crown hands out purses to those that win the contests and many get commissions from the work they put on display in the competition."**

 **"That sounds lovely, ours takes place over fourteen nights. It is a celebration of the meeting of Yavannah and Mahal. We take small fur trees and plant them in pots, before decorating them. We sing songs, share food and stories. We also introduce our children to Mahal and Yavannah and the children learn the name of their heart."**

 **"You have that tradition as well?"** Thorin demanded and Bilbo smiled at his shock.

 **"I do, we are given two names, for our nature is one of duality. One is what we call the name of stone and the other is the name of Earth. I trust and love everyone in the Company, but we don't share the names gifted to us by our creators lightly. To know one's true name is something important to us, in a way I don't feel comfortable in describing to people I am unfamiliar with."** Bilbo said and some of the others nodded in understanding. " **There is a ceremony that needs to be done, half is in private and the other half is in public. The private half will be between myself, Thorin and the children, but anyone can come to the public one. We stick notes on the tree saying what we hope the child may one day become, or celebrating things about the child we find worthy of praise. Each child gets their own tree and the trees are cared for throughout the winter, before being planted in spring."** Bilbo said and smiled softly. " **Midwinter can't be far off now."**

 **"Its not, its in about two and a half weeks from now."** Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **Everything will be prepared in time, it doesn't take that much effort to plant the trees and place them in the gathering area."** Bilbo said and smiled.

" **We have everything ready for our own celebration and we could help the consort presumptive get ready for his."** Balin said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Thank you, but the gathering of the trees is something that I'd only want the Company, Thorin and the children to help with. It's an important time in the life of a hobbit and we feel some connection to our trees. When something important happens in our lives, we plant trees to signify and celebrate the occasion."** Bilbo said and smiled softly. " **Trees are important to my people, they help us to breath and give us shelter from storms, therefore we sometimes plant trees to remember who we were, celebrate who we are and hope for what is to come. I have planted three trees over the course of my life. The first was my naming tree. The second was my mourning tree, my father died of a sickness in winter, when I was in my early tweens, my mother walked into the forest shortly after. The third one I planted was when I reached my majority. I'll be planting a fourth one, to celebrate finding my one and a fifth one to celebrate my children this coming spring. Life Trees are planted from seeds one spring and often kept in sheltered areas until it is time for them to be planted the next spring."**

 **"It sounds like a complicated and fascinating tradition." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.**

 **"Added to that, we have a language in addition to the mother tongue, which is plant tongue, certain plants mean certain things to my people and therefore the choice of a Life Tree is always important."** Bilbo smiled as he felt the urge to carve come over him. " **Thorin could I have some of your hair?"**

 **"Of course, though I would be willing to come with you."**

 **"The process is long, the ritual that I use won't drain your strength as well as mine, but requires a sacrifice from both parents. There is another ritual which won't drain me but will drain you."**

 **"I would be willing to commit to this other ritual."** Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **If that is what you prefer, but you will be exhausted for days afterward. Come with me, we must go now regardless of what ritual we choose."** Bilbo said and Thorin followed him, Bilbo chose two pieces of stone, hesitating before picking them up. " Are you sure Thorin?" He asked and Thorin nodded.

"I would rather have you take my strength, than for you to have to exhaust yourself." Bilbo nodded and gestured towards the stone he had chosen.

"Pick them up." He said and Thorin did as he asked.

"Myself and Thorin." Bilbo replied and his cousin smiled.

"Congratulations, you are lucky to have so many blessings." His cousin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'll see you afterward." Bilbo promised and walked to his carving house. "Its important that you don't stop touching the stone, until its finished, regardless of how tired you may become, your hands must remain on the stone and as I'm doing the carving, I can't keep them in place for you."

"I will not move them, until you say it is alright for me to." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, before starting to carve the stones, he fell into a sort of trance, his hands moving over the stone, feeling the children slowly come to life under his fingertips. He smiled softly as he worked, carving each detail carefully, he occasionally had Thorin move his hands. He noticed how tired the dwarf was getting, Thorin's head would touch his chest occasionally, before the dwarf would jerk his head up and look frantic for a moment, before he realized his hands were still on the stone. Bilbo continued to carve, finishing the little details of his children's faces, as well as their hair and toes. They were both little girls and Bilbo smiled softly as he spoke the ritual words to wake them. One of the little girls had bright red hair and blue eyes, as well as a very large nose, Bilbo was surprised by how much she looked like Gloin. The other little girl had Thorin's hair and Bilbo's hazel eyes, her nose was slightly bigger and her face was slightly more angular and her cheeks more narrow, but she looked a lot like his oldest, so much so that the two could be confused from a distance. He smiled at his two daughters who returned the smile, both yawning.

" **Daddy, I'm sleepy."** The red haired child said.

 **"Me too."** The black haired girl said. " **I'm Bellis.** "

" **I'm Freyis.** " Freyis said and smiled at Bilbo who felt slightly tired himself. He picked up his two daughters wrapping them in his cloak and turned to smile at Thorin, as the dwarf let out a loud snore. Bilbo laughed lightly, as both children buried their heads against his chest.

" **Are you hungry, we could get something to eat before sleeping.** "

" **Sleepy no food.** " Bellis said and Bilbo's only response from Freyis was a surprisingly loud snore, which seemed to grow in volume. Bilbo smiled softly, before realizing that he'd most likely not be able to wake Thorin and he definitely wouldn't be able to move him. He frowned, not wanting to leave the dwarf, but knowing he would have to get help. He walked outside and smiled when he saw eight guards positioned outside his door.

" **Balin commanded us to be ready for when you were finished carving."** One of the guards said. " **He said that Thorin would be exhausted by the process of carving and that we should come to help you get him back to his rooms. One of the guards you helped become a father, says that it drained him, so we came."**

 **"Thank you, I wasn't sure what to do, what with these two and Thorin. I was about to go search for some help."** Bilbo said and smiled at the guards, before turning his attention to the children gently adjusting them in his arms. " **I'll go with you to Thorin's quarters."**

 **"And you'll be wanting to carry your children?"** The guard asked and Bilbo nodded, walking beside the guards as they lifted Thorin and he carried Freyis and Bellis. He smiled softly as both his daughters drooled on his shoulders, he was shocked at the amount of noise Freyis made when asleep, but he had gotten used to loud snoring while on the quest.

" **One's as loud as a warrior grown."** A young guard said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Yes and Freyis looks a lot like Gloin. Her eyes obviously aren't open at the moment, but they are the same as Thorin's and Gloin's. Her nose is even the same as Gloin's I think, but she got my cheeks and chin."** Bilbo said and smiled softly.

" **Another girl? What does her brother look like?** "

" **Bellis looks a lot like her sister Tris, same eyes and hair, the only difference between them is the nose and chin."** Bilbo said and all eight guards stopped walking, several mouths dropped open in shock,.

" **You had two girls?"** The guard demanded and Bilbo nodded.

" **Well yes, I suppose that Mahal didn't want Tris to feel like the odd one out."** Bilbo said and smiled softly, tucking back a stray curl that was in Freyis' face. The child didn't stir and Bilbo smiled softly at her, before giving her a kiss on top of the head.

" **Its rare for a dwarf to have four children, seven is rarer yet."** The guard said.

" **Enough Yorik, don't speak so informally to His Grace."**

 **"I don't mind at all, actually I like talking with people. So Yorik, how are you liking Erebor."**

 **"Well enough its improved a lot since I decided to stay, my Dad was from Erebor before the fall and my Mom was from the Iron Hills. Dad always told the best stories of this place and I wanted to see it for myself."**

 **"Its not how it was yet, but I believe it will be with time, Thorin is very determined and if anyone can set this place to rights, its him."** Bilbo said and smiled.

" **Seems like you've been doing more for us common folk than the high lords, that's the tales people are telling any rate. By the by, who are you selling the places on the merchants street to, no one can move in, until you arrange a price and agree to sell."**

 **"Oh botheration and Confustigation."** Bilbo swore. " **Will you see that Thorin is brought to his quarters, I'll care for my daughters."** Bilbo said and the guard nodded, Bilbo smiled, before he walked over to his cousin Ogdin's house and knocked on the door. It must have been late, but the business was urgent and he didn't know when he'd get to it otherwise, considering everything he had going on. Ogdin answered it and smiled at Bilbo, before doing a double take and staring at the little girls who's heads were both buried.

" **I heard that you were going to carve another child, but two?"**

 **"They aren't from the same stone like Tarin and Torin, but they were carved at the same time. This is Freyis and this is Bellis, both are slow to wake, but that happens sometimes with the ritual I used this time."**

 **"Two girls?"** Ogdin demanded and Bilbo nodded. " **This calls for a celebration, after you sign the contracts I'll open a bottle of Miner's friend."**

 **"You drafted them?"** Bilbo asked and Ogdin nodded.

" **Yes and paid the miners for their work, I'll take your part of that out of the profits. At any rate, I thought we could sell a third of the homes to the merchants, a third to the guards and a third to the merchants. The miners won't be able to buy in that area and there are more merchants beside my family who would be glad to be able to buy a home of their own."**

 **"That sounds fair, have you worked on the contracts with the people you've chosen?"**

 **"Yes, you said you wanted to meet with them as well, before you signed?"** Ogdin asked and Bilbo opened his mental senses letting them flow across Erebor. He read everyone's minds and found that none of them really meant anyone harm, some would do harm if they believed themselves to be in danger, but were content enough to leave one another alone otherwise.

" **I don't believe that will be necessary I trust your judgment."** Bilbo said and Ogdin nodded.

" **Thought you might come this way, so we got you a gift for your little ones. And well it's almost Midwinter."** Ogdin moved to a back room, before coming out of it with four large packages. **"It's all clothing, though these might be best for now."** He said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Thank you cousin and thank the others for me."** He unwrapped the package and found warm sleeping wear, even some little robes. He dressed both his daughters in little nightgowns, with warm sleeping pants underneath and dressing gowns over their nightgowns, neither of the little ones so much as stirred. Bilbo then braided back their hair, using some of the ribbon that had come in the package.

" **My wife always binds back her hair before sleeping, she swears it would knot less and little girls should have something feminine."**

 **"I love all of it, I'll open the rest when I get home, thank you so much."** Bilbo said and smiled at Ogdin, as he uncorked a bottle of miner's friend.

" **Lets have a dram and toast the little lassies, to Freyis and Bellis, may their lives be long and full of joy."** Ogdin said and Bilbo clinked his glass to Ogdin's before gulping it down. They drank until Bilbo grew tipsy.

" **No more, anymore and I won't be able to go home."** Bilbo said and Ogdin laughed.

" **Aye you got a dwarf to get back to and those wee ones as well. I'll go with you, that way you can have the clothes."**

 **"Alright, but if your coming, you should stop for now as well."** Bilbo said and Ogdin laughed.

" **I've drunk half as much as you, I can't believe it takes you a full bottle, before you get properly gravel brained. "** Ogdin teased and Bilbo laughed, they walked, half staggering together back to the royal quarters, Ogdin launching into song half way through and Bilbo laughed when he heard it, singing along in time.

" **What's that racket?"** Fili demanded and grinned when he saw Bilbo and his cousin.

" **Evening Fili, we should have been quieter."** Bilbo said and hefted both his daughters on his hip. " **Could you open the door, we've been celebrating my girls."**

 **"Girls?"** Fili demanded and Bilbo laughed.

" **Yes girls, your cousins, Freyis and Bellis, Freyis is the one snoring loud as a warrior twice her age and Bellis is the one with black hair."** Bilbo said and Fili laughed.

" **Freyis is a redhead?"**

 **"Yes and she looks a lot like Gloin, didn't think he'd make a pretty girl, but Freyis will be a beauty."** Bilbo gave a lopsided smile.

" **Like Gloin? She looks like Gloin, I'm sure she is beautiful, but I can't imagine my cousin's face being on a girl child."** Fili said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Help me get her tucked in with her siblings and then you will see my pretty lass, but they will sleep for a while yet I think."** Bilbo said and Fili eagerly opened the door to his quarters. Bilbo smiled when he saw Thorin on his back, all four children either cuddled against him or on top of him. Bilbo gently removed the girl's dressing gowns and set them on the end of the bed.

" **Your right, despite looking like Gloin, she's beautiful, they both are."**

 **"Bellis looks a fair amount like Tris, when her eyes are open, same eyes and hair."** Bilbo said and smiled, before yawning. " **Stay the night if you like Fili, but I'm going to bed and there doesn't seem to be anymore room in this one."** Bilbo said and Fili laughed.

" **Looks like Uncle will have to get a bigger bed, if you make a habit of sleeping with your children."**

 **"They are too young yet, to be on their own at night. I helped to slay one dragon, I don't want to have to slay half a dozen when they get scared. My aura and Thorin's will sooth them."**

 **"You can sense auras?"**

 **"It exhausts me, but I can and I will be for those that want it, on the third day of the midwinter celebrations. You are welcome to join, there's a lot of rituals to be observed though, so if you don't want to its fine. I'm going to have the children do it, to prepare them for their naming rite, but you don't have to."**

 **"I want to, just explain to me what to do when it comes time, now you should sleep it off cousin, your hands may well be very busy come morning."** Ogdin said and Fili smiled.

 **"I will join as well."** Fili said and Bilbo nodded, before climbing into bed. He pulled Freyis to him, setting the child on top of him and closing his eyes, he was asleep soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next several days Bilbo spent seeing to the needs of Thorin and his newly carved girls. The first day all three slept all day, waking only for food and to use the bathroom. The second day was better, as Thorin at least was awake for half of it off and on, staying up a couple of hours, playing with the children and watching the girls sleep with wonder in his eyes. There apparently had never been three girls born to the line of Durin, having three girls with the same parents was nigh on unheard of by dwarves. Already people were considering it to be a good omen, but Bilbo didn't really care about that, he just wanted them to wake for longer than a few minutes. He hadn't been concerned the first day, but by the second he was worried, his worry nearly turned to fear, when on the morning of the third day and morning of the first day of Midwinter both girls fully woke.

Bilbo smiled and turned to his other children who were half asleep. **"Come on then, lets go get a wagon and find your trees."** Bilbo said and the children scrambled to find their warm outer clothes. Bilbo then knocked on the door to Frerin's room; he heard a muffled groan from inside before Frerin came to the door, looking tiredly back at him, before smiling when he saw Bilbo.

" **You said something about a hobbit tradition?"** Frerin asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Come and get warm clothes on, we're going to look for saplings and put them in pots."** Bilbo said and Frerin nodded, he closed the door and emerged fully dressed a minute later. Bilbo smiled and walked back to where the children were, he smiled at all of them, before lifting Freyis onto his shoulders, as Thorin did the same with Tris and Frerin put Tris on his shoulders. The twins each grabbed Bilbo's hands and Brando grabbed Thorin's, before the family walked down to the market. They bought seven fairly large pots and a shovel and rented a wagon and a horse. The boys rushed off to be in the back of the wagon, which Bilbo had bought a tarp for, as well as nine pillows and plenty of blankets. He also brought a teakettle and tea, ingredients for soup, bread and cookies, as well as hot coco to drink after they finished finding the trees. He then let Freyris off his shoulders and the little girl promptly ran to the wagon and crawled inside of it with her brothers.

" **I wanna sit on Daddy Thorin's lap and you can sit on Daddy Bilbo's Bellis."** Tris said and Bellis smiled.

" **Alright, there's room enough in the front of the wagon for you too Frerin, or you can go back to the cart and be with your siblings if you prefer."** Bilbo offered and Frerin smiled.

" **I'd like to ride with my brother and sister."** Frerin said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Alright, shall we get going then?"** Bilbo asked once everyone was settled and Thorin jangled the reigns. Bilbo was surprised at the amount of guards that followed them, but then he supposed it was better to error on the side of safety.

" **What do you think of the snow Frey?"** Frerin asked his sister.

" **Its so big and white, is this how big the world is?"** Freyis asked and Thorin, Bilbo and Frerin laughed.

" **Not quite, its much bigger then this, one day we'll go visit the place where I grew up and you'll meet your cousins there."** Bilbo promised. " **Not until you're at least in your early tweens though, I'm not walking the length of Middle Earth with children."**

 **"Tweens, more like fifties and some will have to stay back here with me."** Thorin said and frowned. " **I don't like the idea of having all of you children out of the mountain at once."**

 **"Stop the cart!"** Freyis said excitedly racing over to a small pine and looking back to Bilbo. " **I found the tree I want."**

 **"And a very fine one it is too, come, I'll help you dig it out, but you've got to do some of the work my girl."** Bilbo said and showed Freyis how to shovel, as the others watched. After half an hour they had the tree loaded in the back of the cart, a beaming Freyis holding onto it. " **I found mine first."** Freyis said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Its not a competition, this is an important day."** Bilbo said and all three children looked wide-eyed at him, as he smiled. " **We do this, because Mahal who is the Father creator of both Daddy Thorin's people and my own, met the Mother Creator Yavannah for the first time, when she was standing in front of a tree. It changed his life from then on; he would follow where she went. It took her a while to be convinced of his good intentions, but she fell for him in the end and out of their love, the hobbits were born."**

 **"What's a hobbit?"**

 **"I'm a hobbit, we live in holes in the ground, which are as warm and comfortable as our quarters in Erebor. We like to eat a lot and are a merry people who live off the land, raising livestock and growing gardens."** Bilbo said.

" **It sounds boring."** Freyis said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Looks like one of our children inherited your bluntness."** Bilbo said and Thorin laughed as well, slinging an arm around Bilbo and freezing for a moment, before Bilbo reached up and grabbed Thorin's fingers with his own. " **Your hands are like ice."**

 **"Mine are colder."** Freyis said and Bilbo shook his head.

" **Not everything has to be a competition Freyis."** Bilbo chided gently and the others laughed. They continued on until near lunchtime.

" **I'm really hungry, lets stop and have lunch here, we can find the rest of the trees a bit later."** Bilbo said and the children got out of the cart.

" **Help me clear away some of this snow boys and Frerin, could you look for broken branches?"** Thorin said and Bilbo smiled as the Company road up to where they had set up camp.

" **We wanted to give you some time to yourself, but were wondering if we could join."** Fili said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Of course this is a day for family and friends, we're just about to light a fire, I'd love some help making the soup, I didn't think to bring a larger pot."**

 **"I brought one."** Bomber said. " **Once you bought some ingredients for soup, I thought it would be best if I bought some and brought a proper cooking pot along as well."** He said and Bilbo laughed.

" **By Mahal, she looks just like you Gloin, she could be Gimli's sister."** Bomber said and Freyis smiled at the fat dwarf, before looking at Gloin, eyes wide, as he stared back at her.

" **Well we do share a Great Grandfather, I bet this little pebble takes after Nain the Second."** Thorin said and chucked his daughter under the chin.

" **And I look like Bellis."** Tris said and dragged the other child with her. " **See Uncles, we look just alike."**

 **"You do look a lot like one another, we could play some interesting pranks on..."**

 **"Kili! You won't go encouraging my sister to prank others, thank you very much. I'm sure they will have enough ideas on their own, without you meddling."** Bilbo said hands on his hips and Brando stood beside him nodding his head.

" **Yeah Fili, I don't think Uncle Dwalin would like his beard to be pink and you told them to never mess with a dwarf's weapons."** Brando said and everyone laughed.

" **There's my proper lad, shall we get out some bread and cheese for this lot of uncivilized warriors?"** Bilbo said teasingly and everyone laughed.

" **I'd love some cheese and bread, I also got a pot of honey and some canned peaches from Dale."** Bombur said and the food was set out to snack on, before they cooked the soup. Bilbo helped Bombur cut the vegetables, after he told everyone to set aside a plate for Bomber and himself. They then ate what was left of the bread cheese and peaches, while they cooked the soup. Soon steaming bowls of soup were passed around and they sat around the clearing they had made, eating it. Freyis was the first to finish, licking the last out of her bowl with a satisfied smile.

" **I'm done, I finished first."**

 **"Sweetheart it's not a race."** Bilbo reminded his daughter as she raced off into a snow bank, a second later she yelped spun around and ran back to Bilbo.

" **Daddy its cold and wet!"** She said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Didn't you help clear the clearing?'** Bilbo asked and Freris shook her head.

" **I'm a girl and girls are better than boys, that's what everyone thinks, so I gotta be the fastest and the prettiest and marry a good dwarrow and do a lot of other stuff that's really confusing and I don't understand."** Bilbo groaned, he had thought having one child with strong mental abilities was hard enough, but now apparently he had two. Freyis frowned. " **I can too do stuff Brando, just cause I'm littler than you doesn't mean I can't do anything you can do only better."** Freyis said and the two children started glaring back and forth, before Freyis yelled and sprinted forward hitting Brando with a kick which went strait to his ribs. The air was knocked out of him as he was knocked back a few steps and hit her in return, Bilbo stared at his now brawling children in shock a moment, before grabbing each by the back of their robes and separating the two scrapping dwarflings. " **I take back what I said before, Brando Baggins Oakenshield, brawling with your sister, for shame lad."**

 **"She started it and she wasn't gonna stop, so I did what Tarin and Torin has been practicing, then she took what they did from my memories and used it against me. Its not fair!"** Brando howled and burst into tears. " **I hate her!"**

 **"And I hate you, your weak, won't fight anyone and all you wanted to do all day is either look at some stupid story, or read one!"**

" **You don't truly hate one another."** Bilbo protested and both children glared at him, he glared back at them. " **Like it or not, your family and family doesn't attack family, unless its in the practice ring. Now I'm going to block your mental abilities, because you aren't using them wisely. Then I'm going with sisters and the twins and we're going to play in the snow, with your uncles but you can help Bombur clean out the cook pot, and think about why what you did was wrong, after Oin sees to your injuries."** Bilbo said and set both children down. " **You sit here and you sit here."** Bilbo said and then blocked both children's mental abilities, both screamed and cried.

" **Bilbo they are just children, she's not even three days old. They were only fighting"** Thorin protested.

" **Oh then lets do let our children fight each other Thorin. They need to know that they can't fight each other, or else they will choose to do so constantly and I won't stand for it. They will learn that such behavior is unacceptable."** Bilbo said and Thorin frowned. " **Come on lets go play."**

 **"I don't wanna without Freyis."** Bellis protested.

" **Freyis was naughty Bellis, that doesn't mean we can't have fun."** Tris said and Bilbo nodded, he smiled at his five children and took off running half as fast as he really could, the children chased after him after hesitating a moment and when they caught him he fell to the ground laughing, before picking up a snowball and throwing it at them. Half the company came running after them and soon snowballs were flying everywhere. Bilbo waited ten minutes before going back to the campsite and finding two sobbing dwarflings and several displeased looking dwarrows. Still Bilbo had to stick with what he believed was right.

" **Did you learn your lesson children, will you promise not to fight each other?"** Bilbo demanded and used his gift; both were sorry but not sorry enough that they wouldn't go at it again if his back were turned. Bilbo glared at both of them and they both were slightly frightened of him. " **I suggest you don't try my temper, I'd prefer to avoid hitting the both of you, but if you won't learn any other way, I'll do it."** Bilbo said and showed them he was serious removing his mental block, they also saw that he loved them unconditionally, hated to see them hurt and refused to allow them to constantly fight each other. " **If you feel that you simply can't get on, do what I do with people I don't like and either avoid one another, or if you must make everything a competition Freyis, try to outdo one another. As long as your not trying to do one another serious injury and scrapping like bloody berserker pups, I don't care what you decide to do. As long as you don't start fighting one another as soon as my back is turned, because I will find out about it and you will be punished for it, suitably."** Bilbo said and crossed his arms glaring at both of them, both children looked to be about the human age of six, but Bilbo knew that even Freyis knew enough to know when he was serious. They both continued to cry and Bilbo sighed. " **Unless you change your minds about planning to attack one another while my back is turned, you can stay here with Uncle Bomber while Tarin, Torin and Frerin find their trees."** Bilbo said and the children cried harder still.

" **They are just wee bairns Bilbo."** Gloin protested and Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

" **If you're old enough to strike at your sibling, your old enough to know certain behavior won't be tolerated. I was raised this way and I turned out fine."**

 **"Shy and reticent until halfway through the journey you mean."** Thorin said.

 **"Yes well I have a duel nature don't I, not everyone is just one thing and one thing all the time. Now I need to be prepared to start the ceremony by sunset, if these two won't behave, I'll continue on with the rest and anyone who wishes to stay behind with them can do so, but if your allowing them to do anything but sit and think about what they've done, I will know about it."** Bilbo said and glared at half the company, before giving a shrill whistle. The other half of the company and the rest of his children came racing out of the trees. " **Now as your brother and sister have decided to have a blood feud between their own blood, we're going to find trees for the rest of you. This should have been a family gathering, but I refuse to let the ceremony be ruined and the trees put into danger by their brawling."** Bilbo said and the boys and Tris and Bellis practically ran for the carriage. Bilbo nodded and turned to Thorin. " **Are you coming with or staying behind, I can just as easily direct the horses."**

 **"I'll stay with my distraught CHILDREN Bilbo."** Thorin said clearly furious, but not wanting to go against Bilbo's wishes for some reason.

" **I gave them a choice and several chances Thorin, they need to really understand that I won't tolerate them fighting each other out of sparring matches."** Bilbo said and he glared at Brando, whose eyes lit up. " **That does not mean you get to freely attack your sister when in sparring matches."** Bilbo said and Brando looked down at the fire again. Bilbo took the reins of the horse and moved off. The others found their trees rather quickly and Bilbo checked several times with each child to be sure that the tree they had chosen was the tree they had wanted, before they went back to camp. He invaded his children's thoughts and though he still saw a lot of negative feelings towards each other and the other's way of thinking, Bilbo felt that they had learned their lesson. He allowed them to use their mental abilities and both their heads snapped up, before they ran towards Bilbo.

" **I'm sorry Daddy Bilbo."**

 **"I'm sorrier."**

 **"Are not!"**

 **"Are so!"**

 **"Children."** Bilbo chided gently and they both stopped, Bilbo smiled softly and kissed them both on the forehead. " **Did you learn that it's wrong to hurt your sibling?"** Bilbo asked and both nodded. " **And do you know why?"**

 **"Cause you love us both and it will make you said and they can hurt us too?"  
** Freyis asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Yes little one, that's right, your Uncle Oin is a busy dwarrow, he can't be having to stop his work every second of the day, while you two are scrapping with one another. You can of course play pranks and games against each other, but its important to have fair sportsmanship even when you don't like the other person your playing against."** Bilbo let his shields down and let them see why, showing himself as a lad and Lobelia, how they had both disliked one another instantly, played pranks on one another all their childhoods and constantly played games against one another. They also threw barbed insults back and forth at tea parties, while outwardly showing an appearance of getting on fine with one another. How he had learned from his childhood squabbles with Lobelia to debate with others and how to try to see another's point of view. " **It hurts me that you don't like each other, but rather than fighting one another, think of what you can learn from one another. With time you'll find things your good at and because you both likely will refuse to shield against other's thoughts, you will learn much from one another."**

 **"How do I stop her from getting into my head?"**

 **"As a novice with mental ability, you can't unless you shut your mental doors down completely. With time you'll learn how to shield your own thoughts, but for now you can't."** Bilbo said and both children nodded.

" **I really am sorry Daddy Bilbo."**

 **"I know my boy, it's alright, how about I tell a story and you can both sit on my lap by the fire."** Bilbo offered as the shocked dwarrows stared at the three of them. Bilbo smiled and sat cross-legged in front of the fire, putting Freyis on one knee and Brando on the other. " **Come around children and I'll tell you a tale of the Mother and the Father, who created you and me and all hobbits, who live underhill, over water, by hill and dale and stream, in the hearts of their kindred and in the memories of their people. Once long ago, the All Father created our brothers and some say sisters the dwarves, but Ilúvatar wished them to be born after his own children and Mahal could not give them life by himself alone. So for a time in the beginning of the world, the All father was alone and very lonely, he would sit beside his children and enter their dreams, telling them of the world that they one day would see, but entering the dreams of his sleeping sons and some say daughters, was not enough for Mahal and he grew lonely and sad. He started to cry and where his tears fell, diamonds and emeralds and all manner of precious gems fell as well, for Mahal was connected to stone and the stone wept as well at his unhappiness. It so happened that the stone fell into the rivers and crashed against rocks, until several of the stones landed at the feet of the mother of all Hobbits Yavannah, she stared down at the stone, full of such sadness that it brought tears of sympathy to her own eyes and she followed it back to the caves. Yavannah wasn't comfortable with having her feet not touch the earth, so she stood by a tree and called inside the cave to Mahal.**

 **"Why are you crying so, I have felt your sadness and no being should be so sad." Yavannah called into the cave and at the sound of her voice Mahal stopped crying, do you know why Brando?"**

 **"Cause the sound of her voice was really pretty."** Freyis said.

" **My heart, I asked your brother, but yes, it was so beautiful that it called to his very soul, as your Daddy Thorin's soul called to mine. He stepped out of the cave and stared at her in wonder and she smiled a warm smile in return.**

 **"I was sad because Ilúvatar refuses to allow my children to wake and while they sleep I am alone."** Mahal and as any mother and soul bond would do, she gathered Mahal against her chest.

" **As long as you let soil into the mountain, I can remain by your side. But I need the light and green growing things just as you need the stone.**

 **"Aye my Lady, we'll find a way that we can live together, always."  
** Mahal said and kissed her hand. "For you are my Lady and my Love, we will never be parted." **Mahal said and Yavannah smiled.**

 **"I have children as well and so I know a parent's love, I would not wish to be far from my Ents and I understand your need to be close to your own children, but together we can be one family and I'll guide your sons and daughters as best I can."**

 **"Aye my Lady and I will lay stone to keep your children's roots from eroding." Mahal said and they walked the world together, making it so that on every path, and in every field, you'll find at least one stone and no matter how hard you try to sweep, there is always dirt yet in the mountains. Still after a time this was not enough for them and Mahal longed to do more than simply to hold his sleeping children and tell them of their lives to come. He wished to play with his children and that desire changed over the years, until he wished to have a child with Yavannah. He talked to his wife about his desire and she smiled.**

 **"The elves have just woken my love, why shouldn't we create what our hearts most desire?" So they made the first of their attempts at making their children, but these children were too powerful and would not wake. They tried again a second and third time, they tried and tried until the seventh time, where Yavannah turned to Mahal and said, "not all children are exactly like our parents, why don't we allow them my gifts, or yours, but not both?" Mahal agreed and so they made the first hobbit child on the shores of the Anduin. The first was a little Boy named Took and thirteen other children followed, half were girls and took after their gentle green mother and half were boys who took after their strong and steady father. All the children lived happily for a time, but it was not long before a child longed to be like their brother and another longed to be like their sister. The Valar didn't know what to do and so they decided to give their children a choice, a chance to choose who they would look like and whose skills would be passed on. More time went by and more and more children were born and children passed as well. Mahal and Yavannah couldn't bare to watch the deaths of their children and so went instead to Mahal's halls and Yavannah's Green Fields, making it so that each could visit the other's realm in the land of the Valar. Still they loved their children and wanted them to be happy as they were and so as a parting gift, they allowed all of their children to be able to feel the soul bound with their One kindred soul in all of Middle Earth. One day you will find your One, as your fathers did before you and their parents did before them and they cycle will repeat until the world is reforged. Still there are always those among the hobbits who are destined to dwell with our other kin and they are called those that are blessed by Mahal, as everyone around this fire receives his many blessings, so to did our ancestors choose to be blessed by him, or the goddess. The children that chose the way of Yavannah settled in the Shire, where they grew the juiciest fruits and the most beautiful vegetables for the soil was rich and plentiful. The children that chose the way of Mahal took to the mountains and went to live with their elder brothers the dwarves. The dwarves couldn't tell the difference between these hobbits and themselves, as they all looked like dwarves, from the beards on their faces, to their strong arms and backs, to their bare toes. They had the stone sense as dwarves do and could speak the language of Mahal, for he was their father as well. So it is that dwarven blood runs through every family in the Shire and you'll never know when a dwarven relative will come calling, so if they do, invite them in for a spot of tea, as is the only neighborly thing to do with extended kin."** Bilbo finished his story to a slightly stunned audience.

" **Mahal likes to keep his own council, so we never heard the tale in full before in full."**

 **"That is how it is always told and will ever be told, for when I am gone, my children will speak the tale to their families and their families will speak it to their families. What I just told you is never written down, but spoken only of on this day."** Bilbo said and smiled softly. " **Come now children, lets return to the mountains, we have trees to decorate and All Father bread to bake and Yavannah's tea to drink. You will be allowed to stay up as late as you like and eat as much as you want, but only Frerin can drink the ale or miner's friend, no more than two cups of the miners friend, or four mugs of ale, Frerin."**

 **"Yes Daddy Bilbo."** Frerin said and smiled at Bilbo who smiled in return.

" **On the way back I'm taking a nap, so please be quiet children if you decide not to rest, tonight will be very fun and I doubt you will want to miss out on the festivities because you fall asleep too soon."** Bilbo said.

" **Can we join in the celebration?"** Brando asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Of course you can, you have learned your lesson have you not, you know now not to fight with one another don't you?"** He asked and both children nodded.

" **But I play fight with Tarin, Tris and Frerin all the time."** Torin said confused.

" **Your not trying to hurt Tarin, Tris or Frerin though are you, play fighting is fine, but I won't stand you deliberately trying to hurt one another outside of practice."** Bilbo said and all six children nodded. " **Good now that we have the trees, lets get going."** Bilbo said and smiled at his children, before walking to the cart. He smiled as Freyis ran to his lap and looked down at the little girl. " **I'm going to take a nap, do you want to take one too?"** He asked and Freyis nodded, Bilbo smiled softly, smoothing her curls back with a hand, as she curled against him, one hand clutching onto his shirt.

" **Can I nap with you and Freyis?"** Tris asked and Bilbo nodded, it was a bit of a tight squeeze having both daughters on his lap, but he managed to get them settled, as Frerin sat beside him and the twins crawled into his lap, closing their eyes, and curling against one another and Frerin's hold. Fili and Kili got into the back of the cart with the remaining children and curled against one another in a heap of blankets and pillows, while still being careful of the trees which had been loaded into the back of the cart. Thorin took the reins and smiled as one by one his kin slipped into sleep.

" **See I told you snored louder than me."** Bomber teased Gloin who laughed in return.

" **Aye I suppose I must, if I'm as loud as that little wee bairn, we won't need to fear wargs with her fierce growls."** Several others laughed before Bilbo snorted in his sleep and they fell into silence, not wishing to wake the hobbit. They traveled in this way back to Erebor and Bilbo woke when they reached the city. He blinked sleepily at Erebor, before smiling at Thorin and picking up both Tris and Freyis. Frerin did the same with the boys.

" **Where should we put them? Or should we wake them?"**

 **"No let them sleep, we can unload the cart ourselves." Bilbo said, before laying both children in the back of a van and picking up one of the saplings. He moved it to the center of the market and soon all seven trees stood there.**

 **"Beggin your pardon my Lord, but I got this tree with my little one, could I put it in with yours?"**

 **"Of course you can, hello Vira, happy First Day, today is the day my people celebrate the union of Mahal and his Lady Yavannah, and everyone is welcome to join in the celebration. This is a time where the community comes together and shares with one another and offers freely of themselves to their communities. Spread the word, I want a party tonight, the likes of which Erebor hasn't seen in many a year."** Bilbo said and the people cheered. " **Any young ones who wish to find a tree and decorate it with their kin are welcome to."** Bilbo added and smiled at little Vira. " **Now I'm going to go to the kitchens and my cousin's distillery."** Bilbo said and was met with further cheers. He went first to the kitchens and showed them how to make the All Father's bread, which had honey, cinnamon and raisins in it, as he would never be able to bake enough to give some to every dwarf in Erebor by himself. He then bought up the ingredients for his miner's friend, before going to the distillery and smiling when he saw the ten stills set up. He liked running more than one still at once and soon he was running back and forth laughing, like his grandfather used to on a festival day, making more than enough miner's friend to last the night. He smiled when he saw his cousin; his eyes wide as he saw Bilbo had all his stills going. " **I'll pay for the bottles, it will be my gift to everyone tonight, but could you help me pass them through cousin?'**

 **"Of course Bilbo."** His cousin said and Bilbo nodded, finishing each of the batches and carrying them out to beside the tree, then he dashed back up to the kitchens and smiled at the children and Bomber who were each arms deep in dough.

" **You were gone when I woke up."** Bellis said and Bilbo smiled.

" **I was making whiskey for tonight, I'm sorry I didn't rest with you, but I'm going to be busy in order to get everything ready for tonight. I can stay for a little while and help you to make All Father bread."**

 **"It smells yummy."**

 **"It was Mahal's favorite, we'll give a loaf to the fire later tonight, so he can enjoy the bread as well and Yavannah might enjoy her tea."** Bilbo said and frowned. " **I just remembered, I need to get someone to make the bonfire."** Bilbo said and a messenger boy leapt up from his seat at the table.

" **I can go my Lord, see that we have a proper bonfire built, so you drink and feast and light fires every night for fourteen nights?"**

 **"Yes and give gifts, get thoroughly drunk and celebrate ourselves, our creators, the goddess and pray for a quick spring and quicker harvest, as well as to Mahal to shelter us from the storm and give us protection against those that wish us harm. Its a bit like your Durin's day, though I never celebrated that properly before, its a very important holiday to hobbits and I'm glad that everyone is eager to join in. Now I've got to get going again children, be good for Bomber."**

 **"Can't we go with you?"**

 **"And ruin the surprise of your presents?"  
** Bilbo asked and the children grinned.

" **We get gifts?"**

 **"Lots of gifts, one for every night of the festival and sometimes more than one person will give you gifts, but don't expect it."** Bilbo said and the children nodded, Bilbo smiled and ran off down the halls to the market. There he bought different toys for each child, books for Brando and gifts for the company as well as Ogdin, Ogbrin, Ogvrin, and Hildrin. He also got toys and sweets for all the children he'd had a hand in creating. He labeled each of the gifts he was giving that night and set them in front of the tree.

" **What are you doing?"** Someone asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **Laying out gifts for those closest to my heart, your welcome to do the same.** "

" **Won't they get confused though?** " The same dwarf asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **The spirit is in the giving, not knowing who gave what is part of the fun. As is gifting gifts back, or gifting them to others, a particularly ugly clock made the rounds at every midwinter for fourteen years, before someone finally took a liking to that piece of shoddy workmanship."** Bilbo said and the dwarf laughed.

" **So the point of this is to give the most outrageous gift you can think of, to your friends and family?"**

 **"Yes but set aside the ones not suitable for the eyes of young children away from the others if you please."** Bilbo said and the dwarf laughed.

" **I think I like this festival."**

 **"You haven't tasted the All Father bread yet, or shared in the ale and miner's friend. Nor have you danced a proper dance, you been to a proper hobbit midwinter festival until you've done all those things and more."** Bilbo said and grinned at the man, before going to where he had found a bagpipe earlier.

" **Buying a gift for a friend?"** The stall vender asked and Bilbo smiled remembering him from camping with his cousins.

" **For myself actually."**

 **"Then I'll give it to you, I consider you to be family."**

 **"I couldn't accept its only close kin you give gifts to."**

 **"I consider you to be close kin, please take it."** The dwarf said and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **Happy Midwinter, the Mother and Father's blessings to you then."**

 **"And to you."** His cousin said and Bilbo nodded. " **Just tell the others to pack everything away by sundown, you shouldn't be tending a stall during the festival, most people will be too busy partying to buy anything anyway. People in the Shire watch each other's goods in turn, so everyone can experience the fun of the festival. Have a good day."** Bilbo said and smiled, making sure everything was set up properly before going back to the trees and attaching a note for each child. He knew each of them and it was traditional for the carver of a child to leave a note for the child and a toy for each day of the festival for them as well. He smiled at the growing pile and the kegs of ale and wine scattered among the miner's friend, which had no label on them at all, as his were unmarked. He was glad that he didn't have to see to the ale and wine as well as the miner's friend. He bought several boxes of oranges, which he squeezed into juice and put in clear jugs for the children. he laughed as some of the juice squirted him in the eye and several dwarves smiled at him as he poured the juice into jugs. He smiled as he finished juicing the oranges, making four times as much as the children of Erebor would drink. By that time the dishes started to arrive, carried in by slightly bashful and messy dwarves, Bilbo smiled at each one, as he finished making the orange juice and set out the plates, knives, forks and glasses. He was leading the ceremonies as there was no one else that had been taught the rites. " **The feasting starts at sundown, but hungry children are welcome to help themselves to bread until then. Once we start see that the children, elderly and sick get a plate first, before filling your own plate."** Bilbo said and smiled at the gathered dwarrows, as his own flour streaked and grinning children came down with the cooks in the kitchen, carrying with them tons of All Father's bread and Yavannah's tea. " **Those younger than fifty should ask their parents before getting anything other than the orange juice or tea."** Bilbo said and the other dwarves nodded, by the time sunset had come, the bonfire was lit, as well as the torches around it. Bilbo smiled softly as he felt the warmth of the fire.

 **"Children, the elderly and the sick eat first then everyone else may form a line."**

 **"What of the King?"**

 **"He can eat when he wishes to, but I will be eating last, as the one who is the speaker for the creators. However if someone wants to set aside some of something for me I'd appreciate it."** Bilbo said and smiled softly. " **We can begin but before we do, there is a traditional prayer we must offer. Thank you Green Mother for the bounty of your land, for the wheat, fruit and vegetables you grow, which feed the animals, which in turn feed us. Thank you All Father for you're continued protection and guidance, may you accepts a portion of our meal in thanks for all your blessings."**

Bilbo said before filling two plates full of everything that had been gathered. He set them before the fire, before doing the same, putting a small amount of each of the drinks into a jug he'd kept back for just such a purpose. " **We are a people of fire and stone, we are your children Mahal, please accept our offering on this day and offer your protection to us in the days to come. Mother help our fields get thick with wheat, our crops be bountiful and our cares be few. Allow us to love and be loved by those who surround us, as you love one another. May you feast this night as we feast and celebrate till the coming of the dawn."** Bilbo said. " **Stand back from the fire now, if you are close, as I give offering to my creators and the All Father."** Bilbo said and everyone stood as far back as five feet. Bilbo smiled, as he tossed the plates and jug onto the flame, the fire leaping up five feet as the jug broke inside the flames. Bilbo laughed, as he nimbly dodged out of the way of the flames.

" **They have received our offering and now lets eat."** Bilbo said and went over to his children who were first in line and eyeing the food hungrily. He tapped the keg in front of the plates and water fell out of it. " **Wash well children."** Bilbo said and then smiled as they finished cleaning their hands and he cleaned his own " **What do you want?"** Bilbo asked each child and helped them choose from the feast that had been prepared. " **Feel free to grab a plate as well, the food is for everyone and there's no need for you to wait for my children to eat. They are as much Tooks as they are from the Line of Durin and hobbits handle matters differently than dwarves do. This is a festival day, so come forward and choose a plate, but kindly wash your hands first."** Bilbo said and several people laughed, before several parents helped their children choose what they wanted, soon all seventeen of the mountain's dwarflings were gathered around in a circle eating happily. Bilbo smiled at the little boys and girls, before stepping back from the line and finding his place at the back of it.

Thorin and the company waited there as well and the council decided to wait close to the back too. " **Those that have more and can afford to wait are expected to, am I correct Bilbo?"** Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **That is part of the festival as well, but it's up to the individual after the children and elderly are fed of course. Balin and Oin should be up there with them, not back here with us."**

 **"I'm not that old."**

 **"It's not a matter of age, but of respect towards ones elders and I think anyone over two and a half centuries could be considered an elder in the eyes of your people."** Bilbo said. " **You are valued for your council and years of wisdom, old age is nothing to be ashamed of in the Shire, it's to be respected."** Bilbo said and both dwarfs huffed once Balin translated what had been said to Oin.

" **If you wish for us to go to the front of the line, we will and we'll just come back here all over again."**

 **"Go and bring back a jug of miner's friend."** Bilbo said and both old dwarves laughed.

" **Ah so that's your reasoning behind it. So that we might pass off food and drink to you."**

 **"No it's to make sure those that are elderly are fed first, but sharing is encouraged during Midwinter."** Bilbo said and everyone laughed. Soon Oin and Balin returned with full plates and a jug each of the miner's friend.

" **Would you be wanting a taste of this? Young whippier snapper?"** Oin teased and Bilbo laughed, as he was handed the bottle, he took a long swallow, before handing the jug off, it was passed back and forth between everyone as the line grew shorter and his friends grew progressively drunker. It seemed that the bottle was bottomless, because as soon as he thought the jug was emptied, another dwarf would pass him a jug with a wink and a laugh.

" **Oi you lot want to get me proper drunk."** Bilbo said at last and everyone laughed. " **'S'workin, just a bit."** Bilbo said and smiled, before taking his bagpipes off his shoulder and playing a fiddle reel

" **You didn't say anything about music."** Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Its a festival, of course there's music, you can grab a harp or borrow someone's after the meal is done if you want to join in."** Bilbo said and danced a jig around Thorin, as he played the bagpipes.

" **I never knew you could play bagpipes, they are a dwarven instrument."** Dwalin said and Bilbo shrugged.

" **Sooner or later everything makes its way to the Shire, there's been bagpipes there for years."** Bilbo said and smiled when he saw that the children had finished eating. " **Come over here children, not just mine, mind but all of you, I'll teach you how to step proper."** Bilbo said and led the children through the easiest step dance he knew. They soon understood the steps, though some were a bit slower than others and Bilbo kept the pace slow, until he felt they were ready for him to quicken it. They laughed as he played and several other dwarves joined in, both with instruments adding to Bilbo's reel and with the dancing, one of the miners put Vira on his feet and the little girl laughed as he danced a jig with her on his toes. Bilbo smiled, continuing to play the reel until the song was over. " **Now how about a dwarven reel, there was one my Grandpappy was fond of. He never would teach me the lyrics to it, though he was found of belting it out when he had enough drink in him"** Bilbo said and launched into a song with the dirtiest song his Grandpappy ever sang, which was in old Khudzul and nigh incomprehensible, compared to the modern Khudzul his family and friends spoke. Many of the adults laughed and started singing, dwarves from all the different professions joined in and laughed as they danced with the children on their feet. Both Brando and Freyis looked somewhat smug at knowing something their sisters didn't, that was one battle Bilbo had given up fighting, as long as they didn't swear in front of the others or make unsavory comments, what they wished to learn was their business. Then both of them started laughing and sang the chorus, Brando's voice had much to be desired much like Bilbo's, but Freyis seemed to have inherited Thorin's gift for singing, he was half tempted to simply watch his daughter sing, as she arched an eyebrow at her brother, looking every inch the princess. After the song was over, Bilbo smiled at his daughter. " **Why don't you and Freyis sing together Thorin?"** Bilbo asked and Thorin appeared startled a moment, before he smiled softly.

" **Would you like to sing with me Freyis?"** Thorin asked and the little girl nodded.

" **"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**

 **Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**  
 **And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**  
 **Keep watching over Durin's sons.**

 **If this is to end in fire**  
 **Then we should all burn together**  
 **Watch the flames climb high into the night**

 **Calling out father oh**  
 **Stand by and we will**  
 **Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
 **The mountain side**

 **And if we should die tonight**  
 **Then we should all die together**  
 **Raise a glass of wine for the last time**

 **Calling out father oh**  
 **Prepare as we will**  
 **Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
 **The mountain side**  
 **Desolation comes upon the sky**

 **Now I see fire**  
 **Inside the mountain**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Burning the trees**  
 **And I see fire**  
 **Hollowing souls**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Blood in the breeze**  
 **And I hope that you remember me**

 **Oh, should my people fall**  
 **Then surely I'll do the same**  
 **Confined in mountain halls**  
 **We got too close to the flame**

 **Calling out father oh**  
 **Hold fast and we will**  
 **Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
 **The mountain side**  
 **Desolation comes upon the sky**

 **Now I see fire**  
 **Inside the mountain**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Burning the trees**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Hollowing souls**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Blood in the breeze**  
 **And I hope that you remember me**

 **And if the night is burning**  
 **I will cover my eyes**  
 **For if the dark returns**  
 **Then my brothers will die**  
 **And as the sky is falling down**  
 **It crashed into this lonely town**  
 **And with that shadow upon the ground**  
 **I hear my people screaming out**

 **Now I see fire**  
 **Inside the mountains**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Burning the trees**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Hollowing souls**  
 **I see fire**  
 **Blood in the breeze**

 **I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)**  
 **And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)**  
 **And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)**  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side." Thorin smiled at Freyis as she smiled up at him holding up her hands, he swung her up into his arms and she laughed, breaking the silence which had filled the hall.

 **"You are very good at singing my dear one.** " Thorin said.

" **I can sing too!"** Bellis said and Thorin smiled.

" **Can you dear one?"** Thorin asked and Bellis frowned.

" **I've never tried before, but I want to sing with you."**

 **"How about a simple round song?"** Bilbo asked and his children grinned, nodding. " **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older."** Bilbo sang and smiled as the children laughed, before joining him the second time round. " **Belladonna is a tricksy one, she helps old keep ticking, but eat too much of her and you will get a lickin."**

 **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older.**

Bilbo said and the children laughed. **"A daisy is a pretty flower, pretty as can be, be sure not to pick that daisy too soon, or a parent to a little babe you will be."** Some of the children looked confused at that, though several of the dwarves laughed, Bilbo continued on with his song.

 **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older.**

 **Gladiolus standing strait and tall helps us to remember all, full of honor, strength and faithfulness for all."**

 **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older.**

 **"Oh young one standing there, I would braid a crown of Lillys of the Valley for your hair, for beautiful and pure of heart, you stole mine from the start."** Bilbo said and Bellis ran up to him Bilbo laughed as he swung her up into his arms.

" **What of me Daddy, what flower am I?"** Freyis demanded and Bilbo laughed.

 **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older.**

 **"For you my newly carved child, I would make a crown of daffodils, for your new beginning and chivalry you will learn, as well as the joy and happiness you will give and receive in return."**

 **"What about me?"** Brando asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older."**

 **"For you my son oh my thoughtful and studious one, I would make a crown of Purple and Blue Iris, for wisdom and faith and hope is what I want for you."**

 **"And me and Tarin Father and do Tris too, give us all flowers."**

 **"Well I don't have the time to give everyone here flowers, or make up rhymes about those I don't know, but I'll sing them for you if you like them children."**

 **"Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older."**

 **"For you my first born child, wild as you are free of cares, I would make a crown of Lilac to capture all your fly away hairs. To give to you a sense of sharing and caring for those those are around you. To speak of your confidence and innocence and of the new love that surrounds you."**

 **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older.**

 **For you my boys, my twin treasures of my heart, I would make you both crowns of Delphinium, both for your laughter and gaiety I hope from your laughter joy and one another you will not long part."**

 **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older.**

 **For you my son Frerin, I would braid your hair with Chrysanthemums, both for fidelity and the long years I hope you live, to give you joy and hope for all your life to come."**

 **Green the moss does grow, upon a sturdy bolder, though it grows older and greener and little hands grow bolder. Come and touch the moss child, which grows upon this bolder, but if you eat the wrong plant, you won't grow much older.**

 **"For you my love, I would braid your hair with roses, lavender, red and orange would be your crown. Lavender for the love I felt the moment I saw you, orange for your passionate nature and red because I want you to be made mine for all of time."** Bilbo sang and blushed, public declarations of love weren't something he'd ever be fully comfortable with, but he doubted little could be private from his people. Dwarves were just as gossipy as hobbits.

" **That sounds like a very fine crown my heart, you may braid my hair with anything you choose, anytime you chose to."** Thorin said and several gasps rang throughout the hall, Bilbo smiled as it was nearly the company's turn.

" **And what would you braid in mine?"** Bilbo asked softly, his mouth brushing against Thorin's ear. Thorin squirmed slightly at the contact and he smiled at Bilbo.

" **You must wait to see, but I'll have my courting beads in your hair before the night is out, I've waited long enough."** He said and Bilbo smiled happily.

" **You got me beads? You aren't supposed to tell me you got them for me, but thank you!"** Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

" **I love your traditions, this night has been more fun than I've had in a long while."** Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Everyone needs a bit of good cheer now and then, I'm not going to insist that everyone stop working, though that's what we do in the Shire. We simply enjoy one another's company cook entirely too much food and drink too much."**

 **"You don't do anything but that all day?"** Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

" **Those that can afford it give more to the gathering, it's seen as good luck to be generous during Midwinter. Still we don't do anything but what we wish to do, for those fourteen days. It drove Grandpappy crazy for the first few years, from the stories I've heard in the Shire, but he got used to hobbit parties after a decade or so in the Shire. Though he'd still curse a blue streak if he found some tricksy boys who had snuck some of his whiskey."**

 **"I thought you said the children weren't allowed to drink."**

 **"They aren't allowed it, but that doesn't mean they can't sneak it if no ones paying attention to a bottle or two. Though if they get sick off of it, little mercy is shown to them."** Bilbo said and Thorin laughed. " **Looks like our Frerin is taking after his trickster cousins."** Bilbo said and grabbed the miner's wine from Frerin's hand, he pouted as he swayed.

" **You said that I could have, have two cups."**

 **"Aye and you've had that and more, you're too young to be knock down drunk Frerin and your headin' towards that if I don't take the bottle from you."**

 **"He's lying he's had five glasses worth of that funny juice, it smells awful and tastes worse, why do you drink it?" Freyis demanded and Bilbo sighed turning to his daughter.**

 **"Cause adults need funny juice to feel like a child again, a child doesn't need it because they are a child still."** Bilbo said and Freyis eyes opened and she nodded her head in understanding. Frerin bent over double laughing and then started to heave. Bilbo took the young man by the arm and quickly ran him away from the festival, running him down a side street, before he couldn't hold it in any longer. Bilbo held back his hair as Frerin heaved. " **If you don't want to get sick again you should listen to me Frerin, two cups will get you swaying and muddy your thoughts, but it won't make you sick, more than that and you might not be so lucky."**

 **"How can you drink so much?"** Frerin demanded as Bilbo handed him a washcloth and walked with him back to the festival.

 **"Years of drinking off and on and it burns through me quick. I know enough to stop when I start to feel sick, then drink some more after my tummy feels better. Not that I'm telling you to do that my boy."** Bilbo said and Frerin nodded.

" **The food disagrees with you cousin?"** Fili asked.

" **The ale more like, there's plenty more if you want some."** Kili said and Frerin turned green at the mention of both food and ale.

" **Why don't you lie down for a bit, I scattered some of the pillows I brought earlier around, I'll get done with the line and go back to you."** Bilbo said and Frerin nodded, falling miserably onto the pillows, both Kili and Fili laughed. " **I'm sure you've been just as drunk before."**

 **"That we have, that's why it's so funny."**

 **"Don't tease him too hard, not when he's feeling poorly."** Bilbo chided.

" **Yes mother hen."** Kili teased and Bilbo laughed, walking back to the line.

" **Is Frerin alright?"** Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Sick from the drink and me not paying attention, but he's alright."** Bilbo replied and Thorin nodded. Finally it was Bilbo's turn in line and he smiled as someone had left him and Thorin out a plate, piled high with food. He took his and a half empty bottle of miner's friend, mixing it with the orange juice and adding some cinnamon, before filling a jug with tea and honey. Bilbo then walked back to Frerin. " **You don't have to look at my plate, but drink some tea."** Bilbo said and smiled softly. " **There's a reason we have it here, its good and helps a floppy belly and eases headaches."**

 **"Yavannah's tea indeed, what you make Bilbo?"** Thorin asked as he took a seat on one of the cushions beside Bilbo.

" **Just some summer's day, that's what my Grandpappy used to call it. He claimed it was like a summer's day in winter. He made it with chili powder, but that's too spicy for me. His Mom was a Blacklock, but all I got from her was my ability not to fry like a ripe tomato in the sun."** Bilbo said with a laugh and Thorin stared at him a moment, before nodding.

" **You are a lot darker, than when we started this quest."** Thorin said, as Frerin started to snore, Bilbo laughed, before covering Frerin.

" **Hopefully his head won't pound like the drums of his ancestors come morning, he can just as easily open his gifts tomorrow, instead of tonight."** Bilbo said and Thorin laughed as well, before the applied themselves to the food. " **Now that everyone's done, its time to open presents, children find yours first and don't step on anyone else's. We're not opening them until everyone gets what others gave them"** Bilbo said and the fifteen children laughingly went into the pile, Bilbo was surprised at how many gifts his own children got, but then he supposed that they were special to his people and whatever they didn't use they could share with their friends, or gift again the next night. Bilbo didn't expect his pile to be nearly a cartful either. Thorin's was nearly as big and the others ranged in sizes, he noted the names of those who didn't receive much by way of gifts and their names. Bilbo smiled when all the presents had been claimed. " **Now we open them all up, going around in a circle, one at a time. Though the children go first. Did you save back the naughtier ones?"** Bilbo asked and everyone nodded. Bilbo smiled softly and turned to his half asleep children and the other half asleep dwarflings, they perked up a bit at the mention of gifts, but the late hour and their full bellies was making them just as sleepy as the faunts Bilbo had known and had been himself. He smiled at each of the children opened their gifts, laughing at the silly ones and smiling at ones they liked. Bilbo smiled at the children, as they finished unwrapping their gifts. " **If you want to lay your heads down in our laps I doubt Daddy Thorin and the company would mind, this will take a while yet and I'll wake you if anything truly interesting happens."** Bilbo said and soon his lap and the laps of Dwalin, Bomber, Fili, Kili and Thorin each had the head of a sleeping child in them. Bilbo laughed remembering how Brando and Freyis glared back and forth, before Brando settled in Bilbo's lap and Freyis in Thorin's.

He nearly didn't realize it was his turn, he was so busy being captivated by his little boy's face. Bilbo accepted the package someone handed to him and smiled, it was a good set of carving tools. " **Thank you, mine were starting to get chipped, you can only carve so much, before the points get worn down, I'll be able to use this in my carving and bead making."  
** Bilbo said and frowned. " **I forgot to mention, you're supposed to try to say something polite about the gift, even if you hate it, especially when you hate it."** Bilbo said and the dwarves laughed, as Thorin took up a package and frowned down at a hideous portrait of himself, that Bilbo felt any of his children could do a better job on. Thorin stared at the monstrosity, before flipping it over to back and laughing.

" **Frerin always knew how I appreciated his art, I made sure of it."** Thorin said and several others in the company laughed as well. Dwalin went next, grabbing something at random and looked uncertainly at a pair of black knitted things, which Bilbo didn't know what they were for a minute, before he realized.

"Those are axe covers, someone's knitted you axe covers Dwalin." Bilbo said and was half tempted to tease the dwarf.

"These are of fine quality, I'd be afraid to use the blade covers, as Grasper and Keeper would cut such fine work in two."

"You use practice axes when you're training my children, you can use them then." Bilbo said and Dwalin nodded.

"That I could, they are really warm." Dwalin said and put the handle covers on his axes, smiling when he felt the warmth of the wool against his hands. Balin went next and opened his present laughing as he did so.

"Thank you for remaking this family heirloom, you know how much I treasured it." Balin said and Bilbo smiled at the ugliest piece of emerald, sapphire and diamond wrapping he'd ever seen. "It is similar to a belt buckle my father wore when courting my mother."

"Actually I was playing with it in my rooms, before the fall and when I went back, it was still there." Dwalin said and laughed. "As oldest you should have such a magnificent and beautiful symbol of our parents love and our line."

"Thank you, I am truly touched." Balin said.

Bilbo and Balin laughed at Dwalin's lowly mumbled "in the head." People continued to open presents and Bilbo was slightly astounded at the amount of carving tools he received.

As he opened the twenty fifth one, he smiled at everyone, took a sip of orange juice to contain his laughter, as everyone else's eyes danced in laughter as well. " **Its clear that you want me to carve an army of carvers, so they might carve another army in turn, because that's how I'll be using this fine example of a carving tool."** Bilbo said and everyone laughed.

" **You could at that, with how many tools you have at your disposal."**

 **"Its Mahal who decides when to bless someone not me, though I do thank each and everyone of you for your generous gift of carving tools."** Bilbo said and everyone laughed again. He'd also gotten a clumsy drawing of a child's self portrait of their family and the brother the child hoped for, as well as keys with addresses written down on them and other childish scribbles and drawings. Either one child was trying to improve their skills, or everyone had encouraged their children to draw pictures to give to Bilbo, that most children that age happened to draw pictures of family was entirely a coincidence Bilbo was sure. Bilbo smiled he did like the picture one little girl drew of a flower about to bloom, it was very good for her age and Bilbo smiled at the drawing, before stacking it with the others. He'd also gotten a lot of crafting supplies, which was good, but he didn't know how to make half of what he was given and he'd even had to ask the purpose of one of the tools he had been given. Apparently it was the most elaborate needle threader Bilbo had ever seen and Ori enthusiastically explained how it worked to a highly confused Bilbo. Well he knew what to get Ori tomorrow, that and the yards of thread he now owned, would make a fine gift both for Ori and for Hildrin, because Bilbo surely didn't know what to do with it. When he unwrapped the latest spool of thread, he grinned. " **I'm sure I can find a good home for this, I might be a hobbit, but I never could sew. I was always more of a knitter and a worker of small stones, than a sewer of clothes."**

" **He's hopeless, I tried to teach him once and he managed to knot the thread on the bobbin**." Ori said and laughed.

" **That I am, I'd love some dwarven recipes, most of what I know how to make is hobbit fair.** "

" **You'd be welcome in the kitchens anytime.** " One of the cooks said. " **You know what you are doing and we'd be happy to help if you find the time to visit the kitchens**."

" **I'd like that.** " Bilbo said and smiled, most of his friends now had an impressive collection of weapons and when Dwalin opened a knife, he grinned.

" **The armories are set, that's one less thing to worry about.** " Dwalin said testing the edge of the blade and nodding his approval.

" **You can only gift what you got at Midwinter again, you can't add it to the arsenal, or give it to a stockpile.** "

" **But can we share with our friends, I enjoy my share of cakes and pastries, but this is more than one dwarf could eat in a year!** " Bomber said and Bilbo laughed.

" **You can always give your goodies to some children I know, or put them under a tree to be shared between everyone.** "

" **Can we put weapons under that tree as well?** " Thorin asked.

" **Heavens no, but you can give and leave parchments, showing what the item is and allowing for later collection of that item. Some make a game of hiding them in branches and around the floor by the trees, if they get too many of one item one year. There was one year when a Brandybuck was courting a Proudfoot and made him eighty honey cakes, everyone that wanted honey cake had enough honey cake for two weeks after that.** " Bilbo said and everyone laughed.

" **Are grad gestures normal in courting at Midwinter**?"

" **Its up to those courting, they can range from simple wreaths of holly, to a smail**." Bilbo replied with a smile. " **My mother shrieked when she was given that by my father, but my father was a man who was fond of grand gestures and believed that his generosity would win the heart of my mother. It did in the end and I came along several years after that.** " Bilbo said with a shrug. " **I've always preferred things of a simple nature, to me something heartfelt and loving is more beautiful than some expensive trinket that I have no use for.** " Bilbo said and shrugged. " **But everyone is different.** " He said and smiled, Thorin hadn't gotten to his gift yet. He'd carved out Thorin's necklace at the same time he carved the children's, while Thorin recovered from the carving and his daughters slept. Thorin's was the best carving and wire wrapping he'd ever managed to do and he smiled as he opened his next gift and stared down at two mithril bracelets, set with sapphires and diamonds. He stared stunned at the amazing bracelets, not entirely sure what to say. " **I'll be wearing these at formal ceremonies and occasions**." Bilbo said and smiled softly, clasping the bracelets around his hands and felt Thorin relax next to him. **"I would ask that no one give me any crowns, now or in the future, I'll only wear flower crowns, thank you very much.** " Bilbo said and everyone laughed.

" **But Bilbo, you would have looked so lovely in the crown we were going to get for you.** " Fili teased and Kili stopped laughing long enough to speak.

" **Oh yes we would have had it outshine even Thorin's.** " He managed to gasp out and Bilbo smiled at both boys.

" **Thank you boys, if you love crowns so much, I can easily get someone to make one you can wear all the time.** " Bilbo said and both boys paled and Bilbo laughed, which made everyone else laugh as well.

" **I only wear them when I have to, will I have to for any day during the festivities?** " Thorin asked.

" **Yes a crown of evergreen on the third day and a crown of holly on the forth are traditional, but other than that you can wear or not wear whatever crown you choose. I didn't have time to make one today, but crowns of plants are also traditional and can be made for yourself, or for others.** " Bilbo said and opened up a package which contained a piece of emerald that was about as big as Bilbo's thumb and forefinger together, Bilbo stared down at the uncut emerald, tracing the axe marks where it had been cut and noticing how Vira's parents stiffened. " **My thanks for this gift, I think I see its purpose now. When he is more sure of hand to carve such a precious thing as I've been given, I'll bring it to young Hildbrin to carve. Thank your daughter for me and tell her that I'm honored to receive on of the first stones she cut.** " Bilbo said and silence filled the hall as he smiled softly down at the emerald, he fingered the little shards where it was clear an inexperienced hand had taken it from the rock.

" **It's not one of her first, its her first, we had thought that she would give it to us.** " Vira's mother said and gently woke the child, Vira yawned and smiled at Bilbo.

" **Hello Bilbo."** She said and Bilbo smiled at the child gently.

" **Hello little one, your parents are wondering why you gave this to me."**

 **"I love Mama and Papa and my Uncles and Aunties and I always play with Jirgar and everyone sneaks us food when others aren't watching or we're playing in the markets. Mama said that my stone should go to someone I love most and I love you most Carver Bilbo, because without you I wouldn't be born."**

 **"I see, though I am honored by your gift, perhaps your parents should attempt to explain the tradition better and make sure that you still wish to give it to me. "**

 **"I won't change my mind, Papa says I'm as stubborn as the rock I was carved from and the rock I'm gonna carve."** Vira said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Well then, a tradition for a tradition, as you have given something so important to your traditions to me, I will give something equally important to the traditions of my people to you little one, if your parents would allow it."**

 **"What is it?"** Vira asked and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **How would you like a necklace of stones, they are only given from older hobbits to their close relations, but as you broke with your traditions in giving me this, I will break with mine."** Bilbo said and smiled softly. " **We believe that the necklace helps guide the child and helps them to become their best selves."**

 **"Then we would be honored to accept, as long as we had some say in what was on it."**

 **"You will be able to determine everything that's on it for your child, though anyone close to your family can give you the beads. Usually they are handed to the parent of the child directly and these words are spoken, "I saw your child might have need of this stone, accept it and my love and warm wishes for them, throughout their days."** Bilbo said and smiled at Vira and her parents that stared wide eyed at him. " **Its nothing more than I haven't already accepted, sorry to sleep for so long and then to be busy with my own children. I feel it is my duty to ensure the well being of the people in this Mountain, as a Took I take that duty seriously and I'll do whatever's necessary to ensure your well being. My people don't have this divide between farmers, crafters or kings, all go to bed knowing that they will be full and find fulfilling work, regardless of what that work might be. We don't think any more or less of a farmer, than we do the Thain, which as close to a king, as my people have."**

 **"Without a system that balances power, what do you do?"** Someone asked shocked and Bilbo grinned.

" **Simple we share it, anyone can come before the council and state their concerns and be listened to just as much as any member that sits on the council full time. Then we vote on what is to be done about that issue with the next meeting of the council. That I think is the difference between the duty my ancestors assumed and the dwarven royalty. Duty isn't passed down and is up to Thorin to accept or reject, where as I never had a choice, I was meant to be a servant of my people from the first day I crawled from the clay."** Bilbo said and fiddled with the stone under his robe. " **We learned to live together, to tolerate one another and allow our children to play together despite our differences. If you have a child and your busy send them to the markets, I'll hire someone to look after them while you are working. If you are concerned about the food supply, the cost of goods, or any other issue, approach me and I'll bring it before the council. Don't however give me frivolous concerns, I'm really rather busy, when I'm not with my children, I'm either carving or on some business or other. If you have a legitimate concern, you can approach me and we'll talk about it, any hour of the day, or night."** Bilbo said and the dwarves stared at him in shock.

" **Any hour?"** Thorin demanded and Bilbo nodded.

" **Duty honor and a willing heart, those are my family words. I felt it strange that you should echo them on the night we first met. I'll never forget when you said, '** **I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart... I can ask no more than that.' To hear my own family words echoed back to me by my one, I was still terrified, but the next morning I chose to follow you and here were are. Admittedly its considered bad form to wake someone who's asleep or state a request at night, but if something is urgent enough try to wake me. Admittedly after a carving, you might have to try very hard indeed."** Bilbo said and smiled as he felt the need to carve wash over him and he smiled excitedly when he realized who he was to carve for.

" **You were saying Bilbo?"** Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned, putting a finger to his lips and making sure he had the right sense of it, making sure that he was supposed to carve a child for Dwalin and then his mouth dropped open when he realized that Ori was to be the other parent. Apparently the lad thought himself old enough to be a father and both loved another for a baby to be given to them. Bilbo opened his senses and laughed, because the two dwarrows didn't even know how the other felt.

" **Well a midwinter bairn is just as good of an excuse as any. I'd like the old Company to come with me, where we can be in private, I'm to carve for two dear friends, who Mahal's decided its time for them to admit their love to one another and the Company, but such things are best done in private."** Bilbo said and the company stared wide eyed at him, as he stood. " **Those that wish to come, are welcome to, but it's a fairly private matter."** Bilbo said and walked with the gob smacked company, to where they would be out of the hearing of others.

" **Who is it?"** Nori demanded nervously and Bilbo stared at Nori, reading his devotion to Bofur and Bofur's returned love for Nori.

" **Its not you Nori, you and Bofur don't long for a baby the way Ori and Dwalin do yet."** Bilbo said and Ori fainted, but a unsteady Dwalin managed to catch him, before he touched the ground.

" **What do you mean my baby brother wants a child? He's barely more than a child himself."**

 **"Yes and he knows his mind as well as anyone, this isn't for you to decide for him Dori, if he rejects the chance he might not get another."** Bilbo said. " **So as surprising as this is to everyone, including me, do try to be supportive and not at one another's throats."** Bilbo said and the entire company stared at him, as he calmly brought a glass of water from under the trees and poured it over Ori's head. Ori woke with a start and stared up at Bilbo eyes wide.

" **I'm ready for this?"** He asked and Bilbo smiled.

" **Mahal doesn't bless anyone with the carving, unless he feels they are ready, but its up to you."** Bilbo said and both nodded.

" **We'll go."** Dwalin said and his face changed from joy, to uncertainty, Bilbo smiled and reached up on tiptoes, touching his forehead to Dwalin's, in what he believed to be a show of support.

" **Every parent is nervous at first, you'll do fine, you both will love whatever child Mahal seeks to make for you and you both are big hearted enough to share your newly found love with that child."** Bilbo said and both dwarves looked relieved, Bilbo ran back and grabbed a set of carving tools, as well as a bag he'd been given to carry them in. " **I may be back this night, I may not be back till morning, eat, drink and laugh, enjoy one another's company."** Bilbo said and walked with both Dwalin and Ori back to the cave. He chose a large piece of rock, easily three times the width of the ones he'd carved his children out of and the three of them carried it together. Bilbo smiled as he carefully cut out a medium sized chunk of the rock, before starting to carve, explaining what he needed his friends to do, as he went along. Soon both their heads were nodding, as full of ale and food they were and with the exhaustion of the carving process, Bilbo sighed and took a ribbon from his hair one handed, carving out the little one's hands with carefully, before carving out another hand that jutted out from the rock, the wrist on this one was larger than the one he was working on. He then bound his friend's hands to the hands of both their children, binding them one on top of each other on the child he hadn't started yet and giving them a hand each to hold. The dwarves didn't protest and a moment later they were both asleep. Bilbo continued to carve, moving around their sleeping bodies, as they practically collapsed on top of the rock. Bilbo had to shove them both upright when he needed to get to the stone and sit in Dwalin's lap in order to carve out the stone properly. When that child was finished, he woke the little boy who blinked up at him in surprise.

" **Why are both my Daddies still asleep?"** The little boy asked, he had Ori's build, but Dwalin's hair and eyes.

 **"Because they were sleepy little one, you have been carved on of the long nights of celebration. You can stay here with me and your daddies, but I'll be focused on bringing your sibling into the world."**

 **"I'm Orlin and I can wait for my siblings."** Orlin said and Bilbo nodded, he set both their now free hands on top of the stone, as he unbound each of their wrists and set the hands he had unbound on top of the stone, before taking their other hands and retying them to the stone. He then separated the middle part of the stone, before waking them both.

" **I need you to keep a hand on top of this side of the stone, while I carve out this child's hand."** Bilbo said and the two nearly asleep dwarrows did as he asked, Dwalin going so far as to move one stone slightly away from the other, using his free hand to heave against it. With Dwalin's strength, Bilbo was able to separate the stone and carve out a hand, before binding his friend's hands to it. Orlin had fallen asleep part way through the carving and Bilbo stared at the child.

" **Orlin?"** He called and after the first several times the boy woke and rubbed his eyes.

" **Wha?"** He asked blinking owlishly and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **You should sleep inside your Daddy Dwalin's cloak. It should help to keep him upright and it will be warmer for you."**

 **"K."** The child said sleepily before curling into Dwalin's arms and Dwalin's cloak, resting his head on one of the warrior's arms, all Bilbo could see was his little feet sticking out. A moment later those were drawn in as well and Bilbo sensed he fell asleep. He was glad that the little one hadn't inherited Dwalin's snoring as it was distracting enough to listen to. Bilbo finished carving out the two remaining dwarflings and woke them both. As he did so, he felt dizziness, hunger and exhaustion pull at him.

" **Hello little ones, your Daddies are tired from carving you, but they will wake up again soon, as will your older brother. We need to get some food into me and you little stones and then we can all sleep again."** Bilbo promised the children who both nodded.

" **I'm Dalri."** The little boy said and settled his hand in Bilbo's.

" **I'm Linris."** The little girl said, taking Bilbo's other hand, Bilbo opened the door and narrowly avoided hitting Bombur. The entire company was squeezed into the corridor and none of them had managed to stay awake. Bilbo laughed softly as the little ones looked confusedly at both the Company and Bilbo's children, who were splayed out in the corridor, snoring, mumbling, talking and farting in their sleep. " **Who are they?"**

 **"Your family and mine. We need to be quiet if we are to sneak past your Uncle Nori."** Bilbo said and lifted each of the children to his hip, as he tiptoed through the Company. The silly dwarves hadn't even had the sense to bring blankets and Bilbo shook his head, before continuing onto the trees, the Bonfire was still going, but a quarter of the dwarves had fallen asleep, while the others were dancing around the flames singing songs. Bilbo laughed as he walked over to the pile of clothes and other things Tris had been given and got out a dress and warm cloak for Linris. He dressed the child, keeping Dalri wrapped in his cloak, before dressing the boy as well. Both children quickly went towards the fire and Bilbo laughed, chasing after them, snagging some All Father bread and Mother tea and gulping down the cold tea, as well as eating the bread, as he chased the two laughing children around the flames, someone swept both children up in their arms and smiled down at them.

" **Now your carver is tired young ones, you shouldn't be getting so close to the flame. Come and eat something."** The dwarf said and Bilbo nodded his thanks to the stranger, who was on the council. Bilbo sat down and devoured the bread, as well as a plate someone set out for him. Two further plates of leftover food were given to the children. Bilbo ate hungrily and drank the tea. " **You carved two at once?"** The councilor asked and Bilbo nodded.

" **Three actually, they have a brother, but he was sleeping in Dwalin's cloak and I didn't want to wake him. This is Dalri and the little girl is Linis, their brother is Orlin."** Bilbo said and finished his food. " **I'd appreciate it if someone could bring some of the blankets to the tunnels, my friends weren't exactly thinking clearly when they decided to go there."** Bilbo said, before getting out a pillow and a blanket for himself.

" **I want to go back to our Daddies."** Linris said and Bilbo yawned.

" **Someone take the children as well, someone who won't wake the entire Company."** Bilbo said before falling fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bilbo woke as the sun hit his eyes and he was pleased he managed not to swear. The light was blinding to him and his head throbbed. He groaned, opening his eyes to slits and finding some leftover tea among the still sleeping dwarrows. He cursed his light sensitivity as his head throbbed again and he gulped down his first cup of cold tea and two further cups. Likely the children would be waking soon, as he saw several of the children were awake and plotting an escape from camp. " **Lets let your families sleep it off and we can get my children and Dwalin and Ori's children as well."** Bilbo said and eight dwarflings scrambled after him, Bilbo put a finger to his lips, before moving his children away from his sleeping friends. He set them down the corridor a way's before he tried to wake the other children, before deciding it might be better to just let them sleep.

"T **here's all sixteen of you, come on we're going to make biscuits.** " Bilbo said and headed to the kitchen. He found the ingredients he needed and helped the children to wash their hands, before setting out five mixing bowls. " **Two to a bowl, mix it together good.** " Bilbo told the children and they nodded, soon the room was full of the laughter of children, as Brando flicked a little bit of the dough at his sister and they started fighting with the dough. " **There won't be any biscuits if you fling it into each other's hair rather than baking it."** Bilbo said and the children stopped flinging the dough at once, Bilbo nodded in approval and continued to instruct them on how to make the biscuits, he smiled at the children, as he put the biscuits into the oven. " **Now what else would you like to bake?"**

 **"Cookies!**

 **"Miner cakes."**

 **"Pie."** The children clambered all at once and Bilbo laughed.

" **Well we'll have to save the miner cakes for later, because I have no idea how those are made, but we could make several hand pies and cookies."** Bilbo said and the children cheered. Bilbo smiled at the children. " **Lets make meat ones and sweet ones."** He said and started to cook potatoes and steam vegetables in a pot. " **Stay away from the stove."** Bilbo said. " **Now I need several strong young dwarrows to go on a quest to bring back what's left of the food from last night's feast, do you think you can make your way from here to the trees and back, without waking anyone?"** Bilbo challenged.

" **I'll go!"** Vira offered

 **"And me!"** Hildbrin said.

 **"Me too." Freyis said.**

 **"You won't be quiet we need a plan."** Brando said and Bilbo smiled, as ultimately seven of the twenty children decided to accept his quest. Three of which were his own children, the others preferring to stay behind and bake with Bilbo. " **Now we're going to make the pie crust, while our adventurers are out gathering our supplies."** Bilbo said and showed the children how to make pie crust and roll out the pies. In the end they were a bit misshapen but looked good enough. The other children came back then, triumphant smiles on their faces. " **Ah good, you've returned brave warriors. Thank you for getting what's left of the food for me."** Bilbo said and cut what was left of the meat, making several platters of chicken, stake and pork from it. He then mixed the meat steamed vegetables and cooked potatoes together. " **While we wait for that to cool, lets make the fruit hand pies."** Bilbo said and found some preserved fruit, as well as jam, before showing the children how to make hand pies. He smiled as he worked, stopping half way through as Jirgar's braid came undone. He washed off his hands and approached the dwarfling. " **Can I fix your braid?"**

 **"Yes Crafter Bilbo."** The little boy said and Bilbo smiled, fixing Jirgar's braid back and looking at the others, whose braids seemed to be holding well enough. He then washed his hands again, before he returned to helping the children make the fruit hand pies. Once they had filled twenty trays, Bilbo set them into the oven and started on the meat ones. The children laughed as they folded the pastries and put filling in them, he instructed the children to mark each with the runes that spelled out what they were.

" **Oh your writing out what they are."** Brando said and Bilbo nodded.

" **This says pork, this says stake and this says chicken."** Bilbo told the children and smiled as they copied down the symbols. Some were more childish and others looked more polished.

" **Can you teach me and Jirgar to read?"** Vira asked and Bilbo stared at the child. " **Daddy Virin says most miners don't know their letters, but it looks fun."**

 **"I'll have to talk to your parents about that. Hobbit children take some of their lessons together in a school, two days a week, the rest of the time they learn from their parents. Would you all like to go to learn together in a school."**

 **"Schools have fees."** Vira said. " **So do tutors."**

 **"Yes and I'll gladly pay them, if your parents allow it. I was raised to believe that the wellbeing of my people was my responsibility, whatever I people I chose, I was to ensure that they were provided for."**

 **"And you chose us."** Vira said and Bilbo nodded.

" **That I did, you should know your history, numbers and how to read at the very least."**

 **"Da says I don't need no book learning' I'm to be a warrior like him."** The child of the two guards said.

" **Da!"** Her little brother squealed and clapped his hands.

" **There is much to learn from your ancestors, but it's not up to me what you learn, that's up to your parents. I've got my own children to ensure get an education, but if I've got to do it for them, what's a few more?"  
** Bilbo asked and smiled at the children.

" **Even if your parents don't let you go to school Daddy Bilbo wants to build, come to the library when you have the time and I can teach you your letters, its simple once you get the hang of it."**

 **"So says inky fingers."** Freyis teased her brother.

" **All you ever think about is fighting, knock brain. Cause your gonna knock your brains in."** Brando returned and Freyis laughed.

" **No I won't, they haven't and I won't either so there."** Freyis said and stuck her tongue out at them, Bilbo laughed.

" **Freyis and Brando, dislike one another, they are very different from each other and they don't like those differences."**

 **"He's weak."**

 **"No I just don't see the point of hitting anyone but you, stupid head."** Brando returned and Bilbo frowned.

" **Right that's starting to be insulting, you shouldn't insult each other and I don't want you fighting one another either."**

 **"Yes Daddy Bilbo."** Both children said and Bilbo nodded, together they finished the hand pies and Bilbo piled the dishes together, finding ten sponges by the washing area.

" **Now who wants to help me clean up, so we can make more yummy things?"** Bilbo asked and ten of the children offered to help, Bilbo smiled as he watched them scrub the bowls clean and he rinsed each of them off in the sink. Soon the dishes were finished and several sleepy cooks came into the kitchen and stared at the nineteen children and Bilbo, all were most likely covered in flour. " **We'll be making cookies, I'm not expecting most to be up till midmorning, but we could lay out the hand pies we made after they cool. I'll be doing biscuits yet and your welcome to stay and help, or get a bit more shut eye. I got a small army of dwarflings and my own children to help me and we should be fine on baking.**

 **"We had planned to start some roasts, but if you keep to the baking tables and ovens, we could use the spits."** One of the cooks said and Bilbo nodded,

" **After the first night the food isn't so formal, but the gifts still are."** Bilbo said and the others nodded.

" **We made lots and lots of pies Daddy, will you try one when they are cool?"** A little girl asked and a dwarf smiled.

" **I'm sure your pies are very tasty Kalia, I'll be glad to try them later, but for now my tummy feels a bit funny."**

 **"We made biscuits first help yourself and drink some of the tea I prepared last night, that helps to settle a tummy."** Bilbo said and tickled Freya's tummy, smiling as the little girl laughed. He smiled then as well, realizing as he realized that he needed to carve. " **Mind what's your name again?"**

 **"I'm Kalvrick."**

 **"Kalvrick, while I'm gone."**

 **"Your going to make us another, friend but we have lots already."** Freyis said and pouted, Bilbo smiled softly and kissed the little girl on the head.

" **One can never have too many friends and your having fun, aren't you my little warrior lass?"** Bilbo asked the child and Freyis nodded. " **I'll be back before you know it."** Bilbo said and walked from the kitchen carrying with him a tray of hot pies.

" **I already know you're gone."** Freyis said and both laughed, Bilbo walked down to where the still sleeping dwarves lay and hesitated a moment, being sure of his senses, before he pulled off the boots of two guards and tickled the souls of their feet. A moment later they woke one with axes in his hands, sitting bolt upright, the other with daggers and stared at the hobbit who smiled back at them.

" **I needed to wake you for the carving."** Bilbo said and the guard's eyes widened in surprise.

" **Its time? We thought when you didn't carve for us last time..."**

 **"You have to be fully ready in your hearts and minds and Mahal must agree to it, I simply shape the stone of your child. It is your will and Mahal's strength that sees your child born."** Bilbo said and both guards nodded, putting their boots back on. " **We'll eat these as we walk."** Bilbo said and the guards nodded, Bilbo walked to the carving hall and realized his friends were still sleeping in that hall. " **Well this will make it more difficult."** Bilbo said, finding the right stone, which Bofur had fallen against in his sleep. He sighed, rolled his friend over and turned to the guards. " **You must have your hands on it at all times, it would be nice if we didn't step on my friends as well."** Bilbo said and the guards looked slightly daunted by the task Bilbo had set for them. They managed to pick the stone up between them and Bilbo smiled, as he put his hands on the stone, before instructing them where to go and what to do. It was a good thing both men were strong and nimble of foot, because they nearly trod on each of the Company at least once, but were able to reverse the direction their feet were going in. Bilbo managed to stop himself from laughing as they reached his door and he opened it. All three children were sleeping soundly and Bilbo smiled at the sight of his friends and their children. " **Lets carve in the back room, I haven't filled it and there should be just as much room in there."** Bilbo said taking his carving tools with him to the back room. He then started to carve, first came the hands and arms, Bilbo split the stone after making the first two and created a second set. He then moved onto the legs of the dwarflings carving up, their bodies and found that they were going to be two little girls. Both men shuddered in excitement, but they didn't speak trying not to break Bilbo's concentration. He made their torsos next, carving them and stared as they formed under his fingertips, they seemed to be identical. Sure enough when it came time to carve their faces, they both got the same elegant noses, round cheeks, little ears, hair and eyes. Bilbo smiled as he finished the last of their hair, which promised to be as riotous and red as both their fathers. Bilbo smiled as he woke both children and they yawned.

" **Sleepy Daddy."** One said and they both closed their eyes again, both men stared at their daughters in wonder and worry.

" **Are they alright?"**

 **"They are fine, just slow to wake up properly. Come and I'll find them some clothes."** Bilbo said and both fathers each took one of their daughters, before following Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and took some clothing from the large pile of things he'd been given last night, he'd be given more clothing than his children could use. He handed them several pairs of padded armor, four dresses with leggings and several shirts and pants. He also gave them two fur lined cloaks for their children.

" **This is too much."**

 **"They have need of it, I'm going to set everything but what I most like on the pile and let the other parents choose what they want. My children don't need ten sets of padded armor each."** Bilbo said and the guards laughed.

" **We do need it, thank you."**

 **"Thank you for being sensible dwarrows and not fighting me on this. This is a time of sharing with others and if someone has need of something and your able to give it, you do."** Bilbo said and smiled at both guards, as they changed their daughters, both girls didn't stir and Bilbo smiled softly. " **They are beautiful, I wonder what their names will be, I'm sure they will tell you once they wake."** Bilbo said, before he smiled softly, as his senses told him it was time to carve again. " **I need to go now."** Bilbo said and both guards nodded, he was relieved that it was two scribes this time, as they would be easier to wake. He took them down to the tunnels and frowned. " **OI YOU LOT, I NEED TO CARVE, SO EITHER GO SLEEP IT OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE, OR WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP."** Bilbo shouted, channeling his Aunt Mirabell, who could wake even the drunkest of hobbits with her shrill shrieks. Everyone sat bolt upright and most groaned. " **Now either clear a path, or go back upstairs."**

 **"The children?"**

 **"I carved them last night, they are sleeping still in the carving cave."** Bilbo said and smiled at Dori. " **Dwalin and Ori might sleep for a while yet, three is more exhausting than one or two."**

 **"Three? You carved three children?"** Dori demanded and Bilbo shrugged.

" **It was Mahal's will and they are all very beautiful, one of the boys takes after Dwalin, the other after Ori, their sister takes after Dwalin in looks."** Bilbo said and smiled at the shocked look on his friend's faces. " **Now I have more children to carve."** Bilbo said and his friends cleared out of the way, as Bilbo chose a stone and they barely managed to lift it between the three of them. Bilbo took it into the storage room and started in on the carving. Bilbo smiled as the children, who were a little boy and girl came to life under his hands. Finally when he was finished, he woke them and yawned, stretching out his arms.

" **I'm Varis."** The little girl said and Bilbo smiled, she had copper curls and bright green eyes that sparkled with intelligence he liked the child just as instantly as he liked the twins.

" **I'm Vior."** The little boy said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Well met Varis and Vior, these are your Daddies, lets go get you some clothes and something to eat."**

 **"I am hungry."** Varis agreed and Bilbo smiled at the little girl. He walked with them back under the trees and grinned when he saw the children eating their midday meal. His twins were talking a way he'd never seen them talk before, the two little twin girls chattering back just as happily. He smiled at the two guards that were staring at his boys and their newly crafted girls. Bilbo ran over to the children, kindling his sense of auras and focusing on them on the girls and his boys. His mouth dropped as he stared at the four of them in shock.

" **Its too soon."** Bilbo said and he saw how Brando was eying Varis, the little girl seeming equally interested, he turned his gaze to him and nodded. There was no way that those children and his own weren't connected. Bilbo ran towards his babies gathering them in his arms and started to cry.

" **What's wrong Daddy Bilbo?"** Brando asked and a tiny hand came up to stroke his hair as the twins looked very confused. Bilbo didn't know if he was sad or happy, he hadn't expected his little ones to find their Ones until they were much older than they were now. He felt little arms surrounding him from behind as well as all his children came over and hugged him as well.

" **Why are you clutching onto Brando and the twins so tightly Daddy, its scaring everyone."** His daughter said and Bilbo frowned, he didn't wish to scare others, but he needed to feel his boys against him, to know they were still tiny and his and their families. He was sure any father would feel the way he did. He could only cry, every time he tried to answer his child, he started crying again. His emotions were so mixed up and confusing, finally he dried his tears on a handkerchief and looked up, noticing how many people were staring.

"My babies are barely more than a month old and they have found their Ones. What do I do, what can I do to help them. How do you handle something like this?"

"Is it my girls?" One of the guards asked and Bilbo nodded.

"And Varis, I want them to be happy, but I'm afraid of messing this up for them and its unfair of me to want to keep them as my babies forever, but that's what I want to do."

"That's what all parents want, to see to their children's futures and know they are safe." An older dwarf said and smiled at Bilbo. "As for what we do, we draw up a contract, you talk about bride price with the fathers and when they come of age we have a wedding. We'll just have to watch them like ravens in the meantime." The old dwarf said and Bilbo nodded, blowing his nose, feeling calmer already about the whole thing.

"Aye and we let the boys know that if they touch our girls flowers before it comes time, they will feel the wrath of three sets of dwarven parents. I suppose we're to be family, never thought I'd be family with a scribe. Those dedicated towards scribe work and those dedicated towards being warriors don't often mix. Warriors would rather be out there doing things than reading about them."

"Aye I think I have a scribe and a warrior lass in the making, they dislike one another, but we're working on that." Bilbo said and kissed the heads of his three boys, who were looking confused.

" **What's all this about a One, One what and why has it got everyone so upset? Can I go play with that girl Daddy Bilbo?"** Brando said and Bilbo laughed.

" **My lad, she's your One, the One soul to which yours is connected."**

 **"She thinks like I do, so that makes sense, can I play with her please?"**

 **"We wanna play with the other twins."** His twin boys spoke up as well and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **Of course you can play with them, but their Daddies and I have to work some things out first."**

 **"Why? We wanna play."** The six little ones whined together.

" **Why don't we eat lunch together and we figure things out from there."** Bilbo told the children and the four other parents nodded in agreement, before Bilbo frowned. " **Where's Thorin?"**

 **"He's working in the crafting halls."** Fili said and Bilbo nodded.

" **Someone send him a message, he will want to be included in this as well."** Bilbo said and one of the messengers dashed off, Bilbo smiled staring down at his children, holding the three squirming boys in his arms, as the other parents held their girls.

" **We wanna play!"** All six children protested and Bilbo kissed the tops of his son's heads. An out of breath Thorin arrived and Bilbo smiled at him happily.

" **Its good to see you, will you help me discuss terms with the parents of these children?"** Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, eyeing the three girls and smiling at them, though Bilbo saw his own displeasure at the early match.

" **Of course, we'll talk about schooling and bride price together and then let the children play with one another."** Thorin said and sat beside the boys as they squirmed.

" **It wouldn't do any good to talk in common, sooner or later Brando and Freyis will find out about what we speak of."** Bilbo said and the other five dwarves nodded. " **As I've never negotiated a bride price, Thorin will speak for us. Typically we leave it up to the children to decide what they are going to give to their spouses and share with their spouses' family."**

 **"That sounds much easier than haggling over gold, would the usual amount be fair?"**

 **"Doubling it would be fairer as they have you for a father, begging your pardon my King, but we've all heard the tales and his lassies can protect themselves, but what of my Vira."**

 **"She can be trained in the warrior arts as well the scribe arts, my children have to be trained in multiple disciplines it only follows that their future wives should be as well."** Thorin said and Bilbo stiffened, staring down at his children, he kissed them each on the forehead and let them go, before standing. " **Where are you going Bilbo?"**

 **"Today is always a day of carving, it should stop by tonight."** Bilbo said and opened his senses again, this time he found another two guards and smiled down at the men who were twice as broad as he was and stared up at him in surprise and excitement. Wordlessly they dropped what they were doing and followed him. Bilbo found the right stone and walked with them into the carving hall. Bilbo started carving then, focusing entirely on bringing the children under his hands to life, what he originally thought was going to be three dwarflings turned out to be only two, but both boys had the widest shoulders Bilbo had ever seen on children that young. Bilbo woke both boys and went to the kitchens. There he got two hand pies, before he walked to his rooms and got out a large hunk of topaz, before carving the two axes of Durin and a base for his carving. He also got out several smaller stones and crushed them into a fine shimmering powder. He then took the bowl and his gift for Thorin back to the gathering. He smiled as he deposited the package on Thorin's pile, before turning to his own, wrapping some of his things and setting them back into the center, twenty of the tool kits he wrapped and labeled neatly and was about to start on some of his other gifts, when he felt the need to carve, this time for himself. He grabbed Thorin's hand and Thorin stared at him.

" **Bilbo, what?"**

 **"I know its not the best time, but come and carve with me."** Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, hastily getting up, Bilbo smiled as they walked together to his carving house, Bilbo choosing one large stone and one medium sized one, They walked beside each other to the carving hall and Bilbo started to carve the medium sized stone. He smiled as he finished carving a little girl with his blond hair and eyes. He was glad that the little one was one of those that were slow to wake, as he was busy with the others. She fell asleep again soon after she was woken and Thorin draped his cloak around her, keeping one hand on the rock Bilbo was carving. Soon Thorin started to stare at the stone in front of him, determination in his eyes and Bilbo carved out a hand, before placing Thorin's free hand in the stone. " **Its alright to rest, just think of our children."** Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, his eyes closed and he started to snore a moment later, a smile playing across his lips. Bilbo smiled softly, before continuing to work on the children, he split the stone nearly in half, before he carved out the second child's hand, though this child was more of a tween than a child and bound Thorin's hand to it. He smiled as the two boys came to life under his fingertips. Then he frowned when he realized he recognized one from paintings that hung all around Erebor. He woke them both and both boys yawned and stretched.

" **Is it time again already? I'm Durin, where's my Father?"**

 **"Your Daddy Thorin is asleep, the carving took a lot out of him, and I'm your Daddy Bilbo."** Bilbo said and Durin eyed him, before smiling.

" **A hobbit, I've never been born to a hobbit before, this should be interesting."**

 **"And you little one, who are you?"** Bilbo asked the child who smiled up at him happily.

" **I'm Bilrin."** Bilrin said and Bilbo smiled at the child.

" **Are these two my only siblings?"** Durin interrupted.

" **Heavens no, your the eight and ninth children born to us."**

 **"That many?"**

 **"Mahal has given me many blessings, they are all fairly newly carved as you are. Come lets go and meet them."**

 **"What about Daddy Thorin?"  
** Bilrin demanded and Bilbo smiled softly.

" **I'll wake him just long enough for him to join us."** Bilbo said and both children nodded, Bilbo picked up the little girl and turned to his sons. " **Now which of you would like to walk and who would like to be carried."**

 **"I'll walk."** Durin said and Bilbo nodded, he scooped Bilrin up in his arms, before ordering Thorin to follow behind him, keep his eyes open and don't snore. He figured it would be easier than trying to wake the dwarf, but he didn't wish to have Thorin carry one of the children, while he was sleep walking. Bilbo smiled as Durin pulled the cloak over his shoulders and picked up the hem on it. Together they walked back to the gathering, Bilbo smiled at everyone, as they stared at the three children and Thorin, Bilbo ordered Thorin to lie down and put a pillow under the dwarf's head as his eyes closed once more and he started to snore.

" **Is that?"** Fili asked and Durin smiled.

" **Well met, I am Durin, I have returned and I'm hungry."** Durin said and Bilbo laughed, for all that he'd lived at least twice by Bilbo's understanding, Durin was still a child.

" **Clothes first, then food."** Bilbo said and Durin nodded, he dressed himself in some of the clothing Bilbo had been given as Bilbo helped the two other children to put on warm clothing and then assisted them in dressing.

" **I'm Freyis, wanna play brother?"** Freyis said and Durin smiled at his sister.

" **I am tired, I want to sleep after I eat, but then I would like to play."** Durin said to Freyis who smiled at her two new brothers and sister.

" **Is she sleeping, like I did?"**

 **"Yes little one, you should lie down for a nap as well and sometimes children are tired after being carved."** Bilbo said and smiled. " **I'm sleepy too, carving is tiring."** Bilbo said and turned to Fili. " **Will you wake all of us before sunset?"**

 **"Of course."** Fili said and Bilbo nodded, eating his own hand pies and trying to make sure that his children didn't get too messy when eating theirs.

" **Would you like me to braid your hair?"** Bilbo offered both his newly carved sons and both nodded. Bilbo braided back Durin's hair into a warrior's braid and Bilrin's hair into a simple child's braid, he then turned his attention towards their sister, doing the same child's braids, before he yawned and picked several pillows and a large blanket. He fell asleep with his children surrounding him and a smile on his face.

Fili woke him near sunset and Bilbo smiled when he saw that Thorin was already standing by the fire, a mug of ale in his hand. Bilbo then woke his children, asking them if they would like to stay up a bit, or go back to sleep. He was surprised when everyone wanted to the join the celebration, but pleased. " **What is your name little one?"** He asked his daughter and she smiled.

" **Iris."** She said and Bilbo smiled.

" **Now that's a pretty flower, for a pretty little lass."** Bilbo said and smiled softly, before he stood in front of the fire and saw that the all father bread and tea had been made, he smiled fondly at everyone gathered by the bonfire. " **On this second day, we thank the all father, for his many blessings, for his was the hand that shaped us and his is the voice that guides us. On this day we celebrate all children born or crafted in the last year and ask that he reveal their true names to their parents, so that families might be reunited in the afterlife and so that parents may know their children. Come forth young ones and receive the names the All Father whispered to you as you slept in stone."** Bilbo said and the children stood beside him, Bilbo smiled softly and started with his oldest children, smearing the stone on his forehead and cheeks, making the rune for blessing and the warrior's rune on his daughter's forehead. " **Do not touch your face, as the All Father needs to see that you are marked and loved by this community."** Bilbo told the children, continued down the line, until he marked his newly carved children and smiled softly. " **All Father please accept these children as your children and claim and watch over them, from this day until they come again into your halls."** Bilbo said and tossed the bowl on the fire before lighting it. It flashed blue and purple, then the All Father spoke to him, telling him his children's hidden names. Those names would be shared with them once they reached their majority, but for now they were his secret to keep, as their more submissive parent. It felt nice to know who his children were, to their very cores and Bilbo smiled. " **Mahal has accepted his sacrifice and blessed the children with his protection, all praise is to Mahal our father and protector of our people."**

 **"All praise is to Mahal, the father and protector of our people."** Everyone repeated and Bilbo smiled.

" **Now lets eat and drink, there's plenty of food and drink to be shared."** Bilbo said and smiled as the children lined up. " **No more than two cups of the miner's friend or four cups of ale until your of age Durin."** Bilbo said.

" **That's not enough to get drunk on, everyone else let me drink as I wished."**

 **"Yes well Durin, you're my child this go around and I'm not letting you get sick off of drink. Frerin drank too much last night and he was miserable, weren't you lad?"** Bilbo demanded and Frerin looked from his father to Durin and back again.

" **Durin may know his limits better than I did."**

 **"I don't care, you are still tweens, and you won't be drinking as much as you like until you can grow a proper beard at the very least. If you get three sheets to the wind, you won't only have a hangover tomorrow you'll have me waking your asses up near dawn so you can go scrub pots in the kitchens and help gather firewood."**

 **"You would have me do such menial work?"** Durin demanded and Bilbo stood toe to toe with the tween.

" **Yes if you don't obey me, I'm your Daddy, like it or not and you will obey me when it comes to your well being young man, or you will find yourself scrubbing pots."** Bilbo replied and Durin glowered at him, a glower Bilbo returned in full.

" **Daddy Bilbo is scary when he's mad."** Iris said and Bilbo smiled gently, turning from Durin to his daughter.

" **I would never harm any of you lass, but your brother needs to learn not to try to cross me."** Bilbo stated and kissed her on the forehead. " **Now get your food now, so we don't cause anymore of a scene than we have already."** Bilbo said and Durin grumbled, before taking his place in line, Bilbo nodded and turned his back on the dwarrow walking towards then end of the line and seeing the looks on the other dwarves stunned faces. " **He's a tween, reborn dwarf or no and he needs to know some things aren't acceptable."** Bilbo stated flatly, crossing his arms and jutting out his chin, as he waited at the back of the line. He was given a jug of miner's friend, which he took several long swallows from, before passing it back up the line. He drank again when the jug was passed back down, he'd have to brew more tomorrow as he doubted that the rest would last the night. When he saw that Frerin and Durin were sharing a jug between them, Bilbo glared and marched over to both boys.

" **We haven't even had three cups."** Frerin protested and Bilbo glared down at them, taking both boys by the ear. " **Ow!"** Frerin protested and Durin glared at Bilbo.

" **If you can't obey me, then you don't get to join in tonight's celebration, its a shame to be sure, but I'm not having you get sick from drink boys."** Bilbo said and marched them up to the royal quarters, as they both cursed at him and Bilbo glared at them in return. They didn't want to hurt him, Bilbo knew that by reading their minds, they just wanted to drink their fill, which Bilbo refused to allow, as they would be sick and miserable once they woke up the next morning. He marched them off into a corner, where he ordered them to both eat and sleep after they had finished their plates, not caring about how rude it was to command another to do things they didn't wish to do. Bilbo then returned to the back of the line. " **Not a word."** Bilbo said flatly his eyes gleaming with anger at his foolish sons, he hated it when his children were sick and he wouldn't allow them to make themselves sick, not when they were barely more than tweens. Bilbo filled his plate and ate his food, before gathering two blankets and pillows and smiling softly when he saw both boys asleep, their heads touching their chests, their plates empty of food. Bilbo gently took the plates and stacked them, before he laid each of his sons down, put a pillow under their heads and covered them both with the blankets. " **Sleep well."** He said kissing both of their foreheads. He then walked back to the gathering and smiled at the remaining children. " **Now why don't you try to find your presents?"** Bilbo said to the children and smiled at how his own children's piles had gotten smaller and there were more the sixty crudely wrapped packages. He waited until everyone else was done and then stopped as he heard a scream, followed by another cry and Bilbo ran back to both boys, waking them both and holding them as they sobbed in his arms. " **Its alright, its alright, your alright, nothing is going to hurt you now."** Bilbo wished that he could promise the boys that forever, but they were both warriors and he couldn't promise that they would never be harmed. " **Why didn't you tell me that you were having nightmares."**

 **"Usually they aren't so bad."** Frerin said shaking still and clutching at his stomach, as Durin's hand went to his heart, feeling that the skin was whole seemed to reassure both boys. Bilbo smiled at both of them.

" **Come and sit by me, I'll sing you some silly songs and you can drink a bit more of the miner's friend and open your gifts. Your nightmares were enough punishment and I'll make sure you won't have them as long as I live."** Bilbo promised, and touched his head to each of his lads. He then stood and put his arms around both of them, holding each close as they walked back to the gathering.

" **There's no shame to warrior's dreams lads."** Dwalin said gruffly, before passing them the bottle.

" **Would you like to try some orange juice in it?"** Bilbo asked and both his sons nodded, he was passed a half empty bottle of orange juice, which Bilbo filled with miner's friend. " **We'll share it between the three of us, I'm not leaving your side until you stop shaking."** Bilbo promised and they both nodded. " **When I have a bad dream, I tell myself stories, it helps the bad memories go away. I could tell you a story about your Daddy Thorin and Uncles if you like."** Bilbo offered and both of his lads nodded, he launched into the tale of the trolls and soon he had them laughing. Bilbo smiled, not releasing his hold on them, until he was sure that they were alright. " **Now why don't you open your presents?"** Bilbo asked and realized that none of the children had opened their gifts. The other boys got up and found their own gifts, piling them, before sitting back down next to Bilbo.

" **We'll sit here."** Frerin said and Bilbo nodded.

" **Would you like me to braid your hair?"** Bilbo asked and Frerin nodded eagerly, he also undid the braids he'd done on Durin's hair and ran his fingers through the hair of both his boys. He hummed softly as he did so, an old dwarven lullaby that his Grandfather used to sing and he found comforting. Soon several others joined in and Durin started to sob. Bilbo stopped braiding and gently rubbed Durin and Frerin's backs continuing to hum, as he drank occasionally from the miner's friend and passed it to the boys. " **Anymore and you will be sick on top of everything else."** Bilbo said.

" **I just want to pass out and not think for a time."** Durin said and started crying.

" **I could make you sleep, without dreams if that is what you want."** Bilbo offered softly and Durin nodded, Bilbo ordered his son to sleep dreamlessly, he felt Durin collapse against him and smiled softly at the tween.

" **I want to stay awake for a while longer, I think I'll be able to enjoy the celebration."** Frerin said and Bilbo nodded, he continued to card his hand through Frerin's hair, as Durin's head lulled on his chest, Bilbo smiled softly and gently moved Durin so he was lying across Bilbo's and Frerin's laps. Thorin got the presents for Bilbo and Frerin and they both unwrapped them when it was their turn. Bilbo smiled at the large variety of books he received and thanked everyone, his favorites were the recipe and children's adventure stories. Several gifts were from the Company however, a new scabbard for Sting, a set of bell hair clasps that chimed when he walked. Some pastries and other foods, as well as a set of new knives which were clearly from Thorin. Bilbo smiled at the elaborate knives and the bag they had come in.

" **Thank you for this courting gift my love, I hope you enjoy yours as much as I enjoy mine."** Bilbo said and Thorin actually blushed slightly. Bilbo smiled softly and set the knives to the side and then came the more raunchy presents. Frerin looked confused at several of them and Bilbo felt that he might be a bit too young for this part of the festival, but if he wanted to stay that was his business. Bilbo drank a fair amount of miner's friend to gather his courage before tearing off the wrapping on his first gift. He grinned when he saw the sashes filled with copper coins. " **Do you mind if I get up?"** Bilbo asked and Frerin shook his head. Bilbo smiled and gently moved out from under Durin. He then put on the sashes, one by one over his clothes and used the castanets to go along with them. He braided back his hair in the traditional style of dance and started to dance in a slow circle. People stared at him in shock as he continued to dance around the fire laughing and moving in the slow rhythm the dance was meant to be danced to at first. Then he sped it up whirling past Thorin and dropping the scarves as he did so, teasing the dwarf and laughing as he blushed as well. He was skilled at dancing the dance of coins, his second had made sure of that, coming for two years from Rhun, when he was an awkward and shy tween. She helped to bring him out of his shell and promised her Uncle that she wouldn't tell the rest of the family where he had settled, until Bilbo was ready to reveal his existence to them. She was a well known courtesan and she had taught Bilbo some of the submissive arts and the movements of the fans dwarven submissives could choose to use to communicate. Bilbo laughed as he continued to whirl around the fire, enjoying the freedom of the dance, until he was left without scarves and was smiling from ear to ear.

" **That was amazing Bilbo."** Balin said and Bilbo winked at Thorin.

" **I might very well have to send a letter to my cousins in Rhun."** Bilbo said.

" **I don't think I'd survive such a letter."** Thorin said and Bilbo laughed again.

" **I might be horrible at dwarven politics, but I know most of the submissive arts and dances, but I'm only ever going to strip for you."** Bilbo said pointedly and Thorin blushed, Bilbo smiled and sat back down, taking the coin sashes with him and laughed at Frerin's expression. " **It's just dancing my boy."** Bilbo said.

" **That wasn't dancing, it was too sexual for that."** Frerin said and Bilbo laughed again.

" **I'd offer to teach you, but you don't seem to be a submissive."** Bilbo said and his child laughed as well. When it came to be Bilbo's turn again, he smiled when he saw the tiny beads and blushed slightly.

" **Someone's mixed up hair beads."** Frerin said and Bilbo shook his head.

" **No they haven't lad, these beads are for, more sensitive areas."** Bilbo said and Frerin's eyes widened a look of disgust and interest crossing his face at the same time.

" **I think that I might not be ready for this, I'll go off and someone can get me, before I embarrass everyone with my questions and comments."**

 **"Its normal for you to start to get interested in this, I started to at your age, its perfectly natural, your body is changing into that of an adult dwarrow and there are certain things that come along with those changes. If your feeling uncomfortable, you may of course leave, but you can stay as well and I don't think anyone would mind your questions. They were young dwarrows too once after all."** Bilbo said to his son and Bilbo laughed when Dwalin was given a set of piercings and cock rings and he had to explain the purpose of them to Frerin. Several of the Company was blushing by the end, including Ori, Fili and Kili and Balin, as well as Dwalin and Frerin. His Aunt had taught Bilbo about such things, but he blushed easily and hearing Dwalin talk about the uses of dick piercings and rings was awkward.

Then Frerin asked about the notched stones a miner received and Bilbo laughed at Thorin's trying to explain it to the boy, as many in the circle blushed at the explanations.

"Well he's getting an education tonight." Balin said and Bilbo grinned.

"Aye, that's why we save the more sexual gifts until later and take them back with us at the end of the night. Its better for questioning tweens to learn these things from their community, than trying to muddle about on their own." Bilbo said and Balin laughed. Bilbo was the one to be questioned next, as he received several sets of nipple clamps.

"S **ome people like to stimulate their nipples, or have their lover's nipples be stimulated.** " Bilbo said. " **If you make a set of these, be sure to not clamp them anywhere other than your nipples, because that's really quite unpleasant. I made the mistake of trying it in a phase of experimentation and lets just say it took a day for my voice to stop squeaking and a week for me to stop limping. So nipple clamps are good on nipples, but I suggest you don't clamp it anywhere else."** Bilbo said and blushed scarlet, he was very glad when it was someone else's turn to open a gift. The rest of the gifts were things Bilbo often received at Midwinter festivals. Frerin did ask a lot more questions, which everyone took it turn to answer and Bilbo laughingly grabbed Thorin's hands when everyone had opened their gifts and took the submissive part to a traditional dwarven stomping dance, which was common throughout the dwarven kingdoms. He laughed along as he stomped with Thorin, whirling his arms out to the side and bringing them back in. He loved to dance and he enjoyed the many types of dances he knew.

" **If your Aunt was a Blacklock, do you know the other dances?"** Someone asked.

 **"I do, I had a very through teacher. Would you be wanting to dance something in particular?"**

 **"I'd like to dance a Blacklock line dance."**

 **"Well first we'll need to hide away anything sexual, the children will likely wake once they hear the drums, Frerin and Durin may be old enough to be exposed to some things, but I don't believe that the others are ready quite yet."** Bilbo said and the others nodded, he took the sexual gifts he'd been given back to his quarters and returned, braiding his hair into the Blacklock style, which was best for these dances. He grinned when he saw the line and drummers.

" **You can take the lead first."** Someone said and Bilbo nodded, taking the golden chain someone passed him and holding it in his free hand, as the drumming started. He yelled and laughed as the children woke and stared at everyone dancing around the fire. Bilbo waved them over, as he continued to dance.

" **MAKE YOUR OWN CIRCLE AND CROSS ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THE OTHER, FOLLOW THE LEADER."** Bilbo said and soon the children were giggling lining up in front of the older Blacklock dwarrows. Bilbo smiled, he'd only danced these dances with his Took cousins before in Took Hall. He laughed as his hair bounced along in time with the music, bringing forth his free hand and clapping it against Freyis' who was leading the laughing children. They danced several more dances in this manner, before someone called for the high stepping style favored by dwarves descended from the Line of Durin. Bilbo laughed as he danced around the Company, hobbit had their own dances which were very similar, and so he always incorporated elements of both styles into his dancing. Everyone danced this form of high step, but there were other forms that called for submissives and dominants to dance separately. Someone called out a switch in forms and Bilbo explained to the children what that meant. He quickly buttoned up a kilt that was in the pattern of the Line of Durin. Some dwarves chose to show the colors of the ancestor they were decided from and Bilbo had a fondness for the Durin colors. He took off his pants a moment later and laughingly started high stepping, dancing without pants to a high step was always a challenge, but it was one that Bilbo loved and from the look in Thorin's eyes, he loved it as well. Bilbo laughed enjoying sexually teasing his One, when he was surrounded by their children and couldn't do a dammed thing about it. The second night was always one of laughter merriment and increased sexual drive, the third made the first two seem tame in comparison. Bilbo laughed his hair bouncing about as he danced around Thorin.

" **Doin' the high step with anything underneath, you are a talented dancer Bilbo, I wouldn't be so certain of my skills."** Bofur said and Bilbo laughed swinging an arm around his friend.

" **I've danced in shorter kilts then these my friend, this is a long one, it covers my knees, the only way it would flip up is if I were to do this."** Bilbo said and gave a brief glimpse of his thighs laughing.

" **How much drink have you drunk."**

 **"Enough and its the festival, you shouldn't be worried about propriety at such a time, that's for the rest of the year, festival days are when we drop such niceties."** Bilbo said and said niceties like it was a curse, Bofur laughed.

" **Your saucier than a miner's daughter."** Bofur said and Bilbo laughed.

" **Only when I want to be."** He said and scooped up a jug of miner's friend dancing as he drank. Everyone stared and Bilbo smiled at them, as he danced laughing.

" **The festival is about breaking barriers, forgetting the social niceties and simply being yourself. If you want to take part, loosen up a bit."** Bilbo said and grinned, before dancing around Thorin. Someone called for couple's dances next and Bilbo happily let Thorin draw him in against his body.

" **You hobbit will be the death of me, I'm as hard as a rock."** Thorin whispered and Bilbo laughed.

" **What a way to go, the night isn't over yet, there's no reason why we can't spend it in more pleasurable ways."**

 **"I would have you sober, when I take you again."**

 **"I'm not that drunk, I'm not slurring my words and I want you."** Bilbo said and smiled at him, he knew that Thorin would never hurt him again, because the dwarf had offered to let him read his mind any time Bilbo chose. He smiled at Thorin and Thorin nodded.

" **Then lets go to my bedchamber."** Thorin said and Bilbo grinned, taking Thorin's hand and running down the halls once they got out of sight of everyone. Thorin laughed as well, his face lighting in a smile, as Bilbo opened the door to their quarters. Bilbo smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt, removing it entirely, Thorin groaned and practically threw Bilbo onto the bed, Bilbo squealed and then laughed, before groaning as Thorin's mouth found his nipples and Thorin's hands went to his shirt stripping it off, his pants following soon after. " **Get on your knees."** Thorin said and Bilbo whimpered as Thorin stuck his fingers into Bilbo's asshole with one hand and stroked him with the other. Soon Bilbo was stretched and Thorin added oil to his shaft and Bilbo's entrance. He then plunged himself into Bilbo with a muffled cry, Bilbo smiled and moved his ass against Thorin in time with his thrusts, all the while Thorin stroked his shaft. Bilbo bucked against Thorin crying out and making little mewling noises, as he came. Thorin took Bilbo's hips in his hands then, but kept the much more gentler rhythm than what Bilbo remembered of the dwarf. Thorin went stiff several minutes later, giving a cry and collapsing on top of Bilbo, his own release having taken the last vestiges of his energy with it.

Bilbo laughed as he was squished by Thorin's dead weight and ordered the dwarf off of him. Thorin rolled off and started to snore like a Stoor stewing in ale. Bilbo laughed again and a moment later he ordered Thorin to stand, the dwarf did so, swaying on his feet, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Bilbo quickly moved the blankets and got Thorin back in bed, pulling them around both Thorin and himself. He smiled as he laid his head on Thorin's chest and Thorin's arm came around him. Regardless of how deeply asleep he was, Thorin would always wrap one arm around Bilbo when they had started courting on the quest. That had stopped with the gold madness, but Bilbo hoped that he could have more nights like this, he hoped that he would be able to fully trust Thorin again. Both for their relationship and the sake of their children. Bilbo closed his eyes and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
